Humanity's a fraggin Glitch
by Sirenix Prime
Summary: My name is Shimmernova. Scars cover my frame, the left side of my face is burned, and I have PTSD that is triggered by the sight of fire. Now, I'm tasked with saving an entire race from extinction. This is too much for me to handle. Will someone come take the burden from my shoulders, or must I bear it alone? How long, until I'm crushed from its weight? OC/Soundwave
1. Prologue

**A/N: WARRNING! This story will be confusing in the beginning and have dark themes, but everything will make since once you've read this and the sequel! So, please be patient and bear with me! This is my first FanFic, so please help me with any spelling, grammar, or personality typos. I own nothing. Also, I may bump the rating up to Mature in later chapters.**

My name is Anna. I'm 13 years old, and I have long black hair. My eyes are grey, not a blind grey, but grayish-silver color. I'm 5 feet and 3 inches tall. I'm part of a trine, and the other half to my twin. We call ourselves the Galaxy twins, because our designation have to do with space. My designation is Shimmernova, for my anger can explode in a sudden nova, and then fade to nothing. For I can never stay angry at someone for long. My twin, Solarflare a.k.a Clare, looks up to me at times.

She looks almost exactly like me, except she put red streaks in her hair, and has fiery auburn eyes. She is named for having emotions as strong as the sun, and can flare up at any moment. She is very passionate about what she believes in. The youngest in our trine, is Starlight a.k.a Emma. She is as bright as a star and her presence lights up our day.

The first 5 years of Solarflare and my lives were perfect. Our mother was alive, and our father never hit us. Starlight was born, and we were all happy. Unfortunately, nothing lasts forever. We were all at a grocery store, stocking up our pantry, when the store was robbed. The robbers ended up getting caught, but not before they robbed us of our most important possession. Our mother, she tried to call the police but one of the robbers caught her and killed her.

My father never got over her death, he became constantly angry and began drinking. That's when the hitting started. Ever since then, I had to become the leader of our trine. I was the one to help with homework or go to when there was trouble. I had to stay strong and help my sisters and I through this nightmare. I was strong for Solarflare and Starlight when our mother was gone, I was strong for Starlight when Solarflare died and protected her from the fire. Only, there is only so much I can go through.

I bear the scars from my father's drunken rage, and the upper left side of my face is burned. I have PTSD and what triggers it is seeing fire. How long do my little sister and I have to live like this? How long can I stay strong, how much more can I take, before I too finally break?


	2. Mission: Go

**I (sadly) do not own Transformers or any of the pictures.**

 _Thoughts/dreams/flashbacks_

 **Anna's POV**

 _Crack!_

 _Pain exploded across my back, and I bit back a sob._

 _Another Crack came, the pain flared on my back._

 _Suddenly, a heavy weight was on top of me. Whoever was whipping me had passed out, the person stank of alcohol._

 _Suddenly, everything was on fire. I couldn't breathe or see through the smoke. A tiny hand was gripping mine, and I heard the owner cough then the grip went slack. My vision was filled with flames dancing around me, licking at my skin, before the flames suddenly pounced on me, chewing on my skin. -_

 _Anna…._

 _Little one, wake up…_

I jolted awake and felt a weight on my shoulder. I look up and saw that Solus had her digit on my shoulder. Her golden optics shining down me. "Another stasis projection?" she asked me. All I could do was nod as I took in shaky breathes. The nightmares weren't as graphic as they used to be, but I still had them none the less. No matter how many times I had convinced myself that we were away from… **him**. I shuddered, and wrapped my arms around myself. Solus clicked at me and picked me up, bringing me close to her spark. She began to walk towards the glowing pool of energon in the center of the "room". There really isn't a way to describe where we were. It was an alternate dimension, and the Primes stayed here after they sacrificed their sparks to defeat Unicron. Primus took their sparks from the well and paced them in this sort of pocket dimension, where they could observe events from the other dimension. It was really just pitch black space with the glowing pool in the center. No walls, just the floor and darkness.

Some might call it scary, but it was perfect for me. The primes were good bots to have around. Sometimes, Primus would even pop in now and then. When we reached the pool of energon, I had somewhat calmed down. I uncurled and sat crisscrossed in Solus Prime's servo.

11 other bots were gathered around the pool talking. All talking died down when Solus took her respective place around the pool. Golden optics stared at me, as if searching for something. A white and blue mech, Prima, spoke. "Did you have a good recharge youngling?" I shrugged, and made a so-so motion with my hand. "Stasis projections" Solus said. The other nodded in sympathy, while Prima just frowned. "Where's Starlight" I asked quietly looking around for my little sister. Prima's expression softened and he answered "She is currently recharging in Solus' hold." I nodded. "Now, we have gathered here to tell you that the boy, Samuel James Witwicky, has finally become of age. He will soon meet the Autobot scout, Bumblebee." I nodded. This was the reason the Primes and Primus saved me and my sister. Yes they pitied us, but they also needed someone to help their children.

Sam was chosen to help, but he wouldn't last very long. His need for a normal life was stronger than his desire to fight in the war. However, in my dimension my sisters and I never had that need. We concentrated on just surviving, so forget living a normal life! We were emotionally strong and could keep a clear head in times of danger. So the primes watched us and eventually decided that I was the perfect choice. I was still kind of skeptical that me, a little 13 year old girl, could save an entire race from extinction when I couldn't even save my…No. I shook my head and cleared my mind from those thoughts. _Focus, this is not the time to be mopping about the past. Just focus on not letting that happen again. What doesn't kill you makes you stronger._ That was my motto, along with the famous "No sacrifice, No victory."

I was brought out of my thoughts when Prima cleared his vocalizer. "Sorry, I was…thinking again." I said. His optics softened with a look of understanding. "That is understandable young one. Now, as I was saying, you will need to prepare for your departure. Primus will be here soon to take you to the boy." I nodded, and Solus set me down. I looked up at her, and she smiled at me. Then, she took out a black backpack with the autobot and decepticon symbol on it from her subspace and gave it to me. I nodded my thanks and looked inside to check if everything was there.

There was the 4 Transformers movies, Transformers towel, some clothes, my visor, and some sketchbooks and pencils and erasers for my personal amusement. I was currently wearing black shorts with a Transformers T-shirt. The front had the same symbol as my back pack and said in white letters ' United We Stand…' and on the back it had a picture of each of the factions separated by a lightning bolt between then and it said ' …Divided We Fall'. I put my black jacket with golden highlights on and zipped it up to hide the symbols on my shirt. I changed into the jeans to hide the scars on my legs. I also put my visor on and gave the silent command to bring the piece of tinted glass down over my eyes to hide the burn on the left side of my face. I don't mind if the Primes saw my scars and burn, they already knew how I got them. But if other people saw them, they'd ask what happened and I really don't want to have of think up of excuses all the time, or deal with the memories.

"Not that I'm questioning your judgement, but is it wise to bring these?" I asked, gesturing to the Transformers merchandise. "The autobots will probably already be suspicious of me, but this will be hard to explain." "Yo, we knew ya'd say tha' younglin'. So, if it'd ease ya processor, we've already contacted our little brother Optimus Prime in his stasis wit a little help from Primus. We didn't give him specifics, but we did tell him tha' you ain't no threat. All we told him waz tha' we'd be sendin' a femmling ova ta help an' you ain't no spy." Micronus said. That was half of the truth. The Primes did contact Optimus, but they told him that they were sending a young femmling that was broken and needed to be rebuilt. Yes Anna was close to them, but they never saw her vent out her emotions to anybot. She was always closed up and either training, drawing, or lost in thoughts. Micronus installed something in her armor's helmet that allowed her to listen to both Earth and Cybertronian music, and they would occasionally hear her sing. They hoped that this mission would allow her to open up more, if not to them then to the bots she knew and loved.

I smiled at him and slung the backpack over my shoulder. _Good. Now I won't have to think up of an explanation to tell them._ Ever since the Primes rescued me and Starlight, we had all become sort of a family. They took over raising Starlight for me, allowing me to things wanted like train and draw. I did talk with them and share a few laughs, but for some reason I wasn't as close to them as Starlight was. I mean, I loved them like family, but something was just missing. I turned to Solus, "May I say good-bye to Starlight before I go?" With a smile, Solus opened her chest plates and took out my recharging sister. My sister was only 7 years old. All the time in this dimension halted our aging process. Starlight and I would be frozen at 7 and 13 forever. Now, that in no way meant that we were stuck with minds of 7 and 13 year olds, we were actually smarter than most adults thanks to the primes' teachings. We also are not by any means immortal, we can still die of normal life threating things, only old age won't be one of them.

"Starlight…wake up please. I've got to tell you something." I gently shook her awake. It took a couple minutes, but eventually she woke up. She rubbed her eyes and yawned "What's wrong Nova?" "Emma…." I trailed off, not knowing what to say. How do you tell your little sister that you were going to be in another dimension and might not come back? We had already lost our parents and Sol-and our sister. I sighed," Emma, I'll be going away for a while okay? Remember when we discussed that when Sam came of age, I would be sent over to his dimension to aid him?" Her eyes grew wide. I never called her by her real name unless it was serious. I've always called her Starlight, Star, or another endearing Cybertronian term. "Do you understand?" I asked her. Slowly, she nodded, tears filling her eyes. The primes shifted uneasily, their parental programming kicking in at the sight of a sparkling in distress.

Emma wrapped me in a hug and whispered to me "Come back to me Anna." I smiled as I hugged her back. She understood how serious this was when she called me by my real name, not Shimmernova. "I will" I let go and stood to leave, but she grabbed my hand and pulled me back down. "Wait, Take this-"She took off her silver autobot pendant and put it in my hand. "Bring me back a souvenir, please!" I smiled, "of course Sweetspark, how bout I bring you sketches of the autobots?" "Yeah!"

I smiled and stood up. I put the necklace on, right on top of mine, and walked over to the pool of energon. "I'm ready" I said. They all nodded and turned toward the pool. It began to glow bright, and I had to cover my eyes. Solus cupped her servo around Starlight's body to shield her from the light. When the glow faded, a large mech was standing in the pool. He was about a head taller than Prima was (Prima was the tallest of them) and his paint job was white with light blue and golden highlights. His frame literally glowed in the darkness.

We all bowed respectfully to him. "Primus, welcome. The girl is ready to depart." Prima spoke. Primus chuckled," You know that such formalities are not needed with me Prima." He said. We all straightened and Primus looked down at me. "Are you ready child? You will be meeting the boy at his school." " Yes Primus, I am ready and will do whatever it takes to save your children from extinction." I said, a determined look on my face.

Primus smiled, "I know you will my child. But please, think of this also as a vacation not just a mission. You are there to also make friends and allies." I raised an eyebrow at him, but simply nodded. Shouldn't the primes and Primus be acting all serious and grave, I mean they are basically trusting the fate of their race on a 13 year old's shoulders. I stepped over to the edge of the pool, and it began to glow brighter. Primus made a motion with his servo and the glowing energon swirled around me. It started to glow really bright so I shut my eyes. The last thing I heard was Starlight's voice.

"Be safe Nova, and good luck…"

 **A/N: Alright, the first chapter is done! I'm not really good at descriptions, so here are some of the links to show you what I'm talking about:**

 **This is what Anna and her twin (Solarflare) look like, just 13 years old. Anna has Tenaya's visor too (character is from Power Rangers RPM):**

 **This is what Anna and Starlight's necklaces look like (Starlight's is silver, Solarflare's is silver, and Shimmernova's is golden):**

 **store/product/Hot-Film-Surrounding-Transformers-Autobot-Logo-Necklace-Transformers-lolg-Pendant-Necklace/1163293_**

 **For the backpack, you have to scroll down about half way to see it. Instead of the glowing triangle, it'll have a glowing autobot and decepticon symbol:**

 **frame-by-frame-review-iron-man-armored-adventures-the-x-factor-417433/**

 **Anna's jacket (just pretend it's golden instead of red):**

 **.**

 **Starlight:**

 **/archive/9381608/**

 **Armor (just like in the 'Ironman armored adventures' when Anna hits the glowing symbol in the center of her chest, her armor will transform around her. And yes, I know I used Zod's armor, but it's so badaft!):**

 **forums/battles-7/zod-vs-power-girl-1488277/**

 **What the Primes look like and their dimension:**

 **.**

 **Please Read and Review!**


	3. Buying Bumblebee

**A/N: I know this may be a little too quick, but I'm not really good with personalities. So if I get their personalities wrong, please help me out. Also, the humans in this story (minus the Witwickys, Mikaela, Lennoxs, and Epps) will be portrayed as real afts, thus the title. I own nothing but my OC's.**

 _Thoughts_

 **Radio**

 **Anna's POV:**

I opened my eyes when the glow faded and looked around. I was in Tranquility High's parking lot. I walked around, and suddenly spotted Ron's car. I took a deep breath, and walked over to it. Ron was leaning against the side of the car waiting for Sam.

"Um, hello. My name's Anna. I was wondering if you could tell me where the nearest library is." Ron looked over to me and smiled. "You new in town?" he asked. I managed to look sheepish," Not really, I used to visit here when I was little, but that was a long time ago and my memory isn't as good as it used to be." It wasn't a total lie. I did visit the town in the movies. I just don't like to lie, half -truths I can do. "Well, I'm taking my son to buy his first car. On the way we pass by the library, we could drop you off" he offered. "Thank you, I would appreciate it. So, what's your son's name" I asked. "Sam, and I'm waiting for him to get out of class." I nodded. "Umm…..would you like me to help you guys look for a car? I don't own one, but my mother used to be a mechanic. I could tell you if the price is worth it for the vehicle." I offered.

I knew he'd say yes, because Ron was always looking for a way to save money. "Sure, if you want to." he said. Just then, Sam came running up to us screaming about A's and waving a piece of paper around. He came up to Ron, apparently not noticing me, and shoved the paper in Ron's face. "A-minus. It's an A, though." He said. "Wait, wait. I can't see it." Ron took the paper out of Sam's hand and inspected it. "It's an A" he announced. "So I'm good?" Sam asked. "Your good" his father replied.

"Yes!" Sam shouted, fist pumping the air. "Oh and Sam, there somebody who offered to help you choose your car." Ron said. "Really who?" Sam turned around and saw me. "Who are you?" he asked. "I'm Anna, we just moved in. I heard you were buying a car so thought I'd help. I know a lot about cars" I said. It was kind of true. Back in my dimension, I could change the oil, rotate tires, and wash cars to earn money. I know that that is FAR from being an expert, but a white lie never hurt anybody. Besides, I just needed to make sure Sam bought Bumblebee.

"Cool, my name's Sam. Sam Witwicky" he said. I got in the back seat and nodded. We fell silent as Ron pulled out of the parking lot and onto the main road. Eventually the silence was broken by Ron. "I've a little Surprise for you son." Ron said, pulling into a Porsche dealership. "No. No, no, no, no! Dad! Oh, you got to be kidding me." Sam was practically squealing in excitement. Ron just laughed, "Yeah I am. You aren't getting a Porsche for your first car."

Sam looked like a kicked puppy as we pulled out of the dealership. "You think that's funny?" Sam asked. "Yeah I think it's funny." Ron laughed. "What is wrong with you?" Sam asked angrily. "You think I'd get you a Porsche? For your first car?" Ron asked. I decided to speak up then. "You know, that was amusing Sam. Although realistically, most Porsches are pieces of expensive crap. You pay an arm and a leg for one, just for it to continually break down. Also, just beginning to drive you would probably crash it" Suddenly I winced, _Oops, sorry Jazz! I said MOST Porches!_

Sam looked back at me. I raised an eyebrow at him and kept a straight face. He pouted and turned around. "I don't want to talk to you both for the rest of this whole thing." He said. "Oh, come on. It's just a practical joke" Ron laughed, finally beginning to calm down.

We pulled into another car dealership with a sign that said "Bobby Bolivia's used cars" and parked. "Here? No, no, no, what is this? You said- you said half a car, not half a piece of crap, dad." Sam said angrily. Ron turned to him "When I was your age I'd be happy with four wheels and an engine." I rolled my eyes and got out of the car while they argued. I started to look around, I couldn't stand Bobby's mouth. Though I guess I shouldn't talk with my Cybertronian vocabulary, but I would never say the things he said to my mother. If she were alive that is.

Since the dealership was small, I found Bumblebee pretty easily. I walked up to him and ran my hand over the hood. The paint was faded, but in my opinion it just made Bee look even more retro. I opened the driver's door and got in. I leaned my hands on the steering wheel, _Sam was right. Bee's interior did feel comfy._

"Nice choice Anna" Sam came up to me and looked inside. I moved over to the passenger side so Sam could get in. "Feels nice" he muttered. He used his thumb to wipe the dust off the steering wheel, revealing the autobot symbol. He stared at it "Hey Anna, what's this symbol for?" I chose to pretend like I didn't hear him when Bobby walked up to us.

"How much" Ron asked. "Well, considering the semi-classic nature of the vehicle, with the slick wheels and custom paint job…" Sam cut him off," Yeah, but the paints faded." Bobby bent down to look at Sam," Y-Yeah, but its custom." "Its custom faded?" Sam asked. "Well, this is your first car, so I wouldn't expect you to understand. Five thousand" he told Ron. "Nope, not paying over four thousand." Ron said.

Bobby turned to us, "kids get out of the car." "No, no, no. You said cars pick their drivers" Sam protested. "Well sometimes they pick a driver with a cheap father, out of the car." He then turned around and began to talk about the 4Gs next to us. Sam got out, while I stayed in. I looked around to make sure no one was watching me, then leaned into the radio. "Do what you have to do Bumblebee. Sam has to buy you so you can complete your mission" I felt the car jerk forward slightly in surprise. "Listen, I'll tell you how I know you and the other autobots exist later. Right now listen my instructions carefully. You need to create a high pitched sound that will break the other cars' windows. But you still need to stay in the decibel of human hearing. Got that?"

The radio clicked on "Greater than man….Go." Quickly, I covered my ears just as the high pitched sound came out. All the glass in the dealership shattered and everyone outside hit the deck. Bobby looked around in horrid fascination, before whirling around to look at Ron. He held up four finger and said shakily "four thousand."

Sam came rushing over to me while Ron filled out the paper work. "I don't know what you did Anna, but thank you so much! You gotta teach me that trick!" I looked at him and shrugged," I just asked Bumblebee to create a high pitched sound to break all the car windows, but still stay in the decibel of human hearing." Sam gave me a WTF look and asked "You named my car?" "I rolled my eyes, "No, I just called you Bumblebee."

"Well, Bumblebee is a good name. Fits the paint and all." We fell into awkward silence, him just standing outside the car while I was sitting in the passenger's side. The silence was broken when Ron jogged up to us and handed Sam a key. "Here you go son, try not to crash it. I just spent four thousand dollars on it." Ron laughed as he walked away, while Sam just pouted. He got in the driver's side and started the engine. "So, do you still want me to drop you off at the library Anna?" "No, if it's okay with you, I want to check over Bumblebee to make sure everything is functional, and possibly give him a wash"

"Uh, sure." Sam said. The ride to Sam's house was filled with awkward silence. Sam tried to make conversation by asking about my visor. So, uh, cool visor. Where'd you get it?" " Some relatives gave it to me" I guess my short answer told him I didn't want to talk to him, because he stayed quiet after that. I didn't mean to be rude, but I don't normally talk to people unless they ask me things. Now, that's a whole different thing with the Cybertronians, I could talk their audios off if I really wanted to.

He pulled up to the driveway and we got out. After telling Ron that I was going to work on the car and showing me the washing supplies, both males went inside. I turned back to Bumblebee and tied my hair up into a ponytail. "Okay Bee, bath time."

I grabbed tha bucket and filled it with warm water and soap. Smiling evilly, I turn the hose on cold and sprayed Bumblebee with it unexpectedly. The car jerked backward in surprise and Bee gave an indignant squeal. I smirked, dipping the sponge in the bucket before making my way over to him.

As I was lathering him up in suds, I began to talk to him. "Bumblebee, mech you are filthy! Where did you land when you made planet fall?" I heard the radio turn on and static as Bee searched for the right channels. **It's gonna be a rainy day….mud slide in South Dakota…oh dear.** I nodded as I continued to scrub his frame. I had done this many times, so it didn't take me very long. I took the spray and rinsed the suds off of him. Them, I grabbed a towel to dry and polish him.

"Hey Bee. I need to speak with the autobots soon to talk with them. Maybe later on tonight, I'll come by and we'll go somewhere no one will see us. I have important information to tell you guys" I told him as I finished cleaning him. "Who are you talking to" Sam's voice came from right behind me. My reflexes kicked in, and before either of us knew what was happening, I had Sam on the ground with my forearm against his throat. "Whoa, whoa! Hey, what the heck Anna!" Sam said, struggling to get out from under me.

I rolled my eyes and got off Sam. I turned towards Bee and said "You shouldn't sneak up on a femmen like that." "Femmen? What's that?" Sam asked, getting up off the ground and brushing himself off. I ignored his question and instead asked "Are you going somewhere Sam."

"Yeah, I'm going to pick up my friend Miles and we're going to a lake party." I frowned, _I thought Ron and Judy were supposed to be working on their path when Sam left for the party._ "Where are your parents?" "They're inside, I barely escaped from my crazy mother telling me to be back by eleven." Sam shuffled uneasily, "Uh, do you want to come with?" "No thanks, I'll see you around. However, if you get Bee dirty after I just finished washing him, I will hurt you."

I turned and walked away, leaving Sam confused and scared. He got in to Bee, and drove off with a puff of some. I watched as Sam left and silently grinned to myself, _Judy was right. Ron really is cheap._ I walked out of Sam's neighborhood, and began to head toward the alley where Sam and Mikaela would first meet the autobots. Looking around to make sure the coast was clear, I hit the glowing symbol on my backpack's straps and felt my armor transform around me.

My armor was a gift Solus gave to me, forged by her own servos. It had a subspace, comm link, and everything. I was basically like the apex armor, only it wasn't indestructible. The metal could still get dented and my helmet's visor could still get cracked. I had multiple weapons and even had a built in atmosphere converter, so if I was ever in a situation where there was no oxygen the atmosphere converter would convert the outside air into air I could breathe. The suit had a special gravity manipulator, so it felt like I was just wearing a normal change of clothes rather than a suit of metal. I could even give it silent commands through the telepathic bond I have with my armor. Even though the suit was all high tech, it did have its flaws. I had to let the gravity manipulator charge overnight, or else I would be carrying around about 90 pounds of heavy highly advanced metal!

At my request, I had Solus make it so only one of the Primes or I could activate the armor and have full use of it. If anybot or human tried to activate it…..boom. The explosion would take out the whole N.E.S.T base. If anyone else wanted to use the armor, I had to give a special voice command to tell the armor not to explode. If I ever trusted anyone to let them actually wear the armor and have full use of it, then I would have to input their finger print or energon signature into the activation button. And that's just some of the thing my armor can do.

Since Sam would meet the autobots here, I decided to take a short nap here. I figured I could catch up on all the recharge I lost because of the nightmares. Boy, was I wrong! I wrapped my black cloak round my, Count Dracula style, and closed my eyes. At my command, the cloak solidified into a stasis pod around me, so I was protected while I was in stasis. It was also sound proof, so no one would hear me scream if I had a nightmare. I also decided to activate my hologram projector so people passing by wouldn't wonder about the strange black pod with weird writing on it in the alley way. The pod would support the armor when I deactivated the gravity manipulator to recharge. Just another one of my armor's awesome abilities!


	4. Autobots

**Do you guys like it so far? I now that I might be going too fast, but tell me what you think. Anna is not a Mary-Sue, but I'll put her to the test. She's not supposed to be one. Please don't be afraid review and leave suggestions. You can also PM me. I wasn't sure where to put it in the story's description, but this will be a pairing between Anna x Soundwave later on in the story. I do not own Transformers.**

 _Thoughts/ flashbacks/dream_

 **Radio**

 _Fire, it was everywhere. At first, the flames were just that, flames. Then, the fire swirled and began to form into a shape. It was a face, a female's to be exact. Where the skin was supposed to be, there was white fire. Her hair was made up of long trails of red fire. Her lips were made of blue fire, and the only place that there wasn't any fire were the eyes. Her eyes were pitch black, as if they were black holes. I just stared at the face in the flames, and she stared right back at me._

 _Then, she spoke. "Why?" I gasped, that was my twin's voice. "S-Solarflare?" I hesitantly took a step closer to her. Even if she was made of fire, she was still my twin. I reached out a hand to touch her, but the fire on her face arch toward me angrily. Quickly I jerked my hand away and backed up._

 _"Why did you let me die Anna? We were twins, you were supposed to protect Emma and I" "What? No, I didn't let you die Clare! I-"She cut me off by growling at me, the fire brightened and started to dance wildly around. "YES YOU DID, YOU WEREN'T THERE WHEN I NEEDED YOU MOST! YOU COULD HAVE SAVED ME!" " HOW?! HOW COULD I HAVE SAVED YOU CLARE?! TELL ME! MY FACE JUST GOT SCALDED AND I COULDN'T SEE OR MOVE!" I screamed at her. How dare she say that?! I was always there! I never let her die! I couldn't save her because I was blinded by the pain of getting hot water splashed on my face!_

 _"You could have done something other than just lay there. You could have stayed strong and moved your worthless carcass so I didn't have to save you!" Clare said bitterly, her voice rising. Before I could think of what to say, Clare opened her mouth and came closer to me. "What are you doing Clare?" I tried to back away from the fire, but I was frozen in place._

 _That's when my PTSD kicked in, I went wide eyed and started shaking. "Clare, b-back u-up." Instead, she just replied "No, my pain is now yours. You will know what it feels like to be abandoned in your time of need…._

 _Suddenly, everything went black. I squinted, trying to see in the dark. When the darkness faded, I looked around and gasped. No. Not here. Anywhere but here. I saw myself, on the ground with one hand over the right side of my face. There was a man behind me, my father. He was raising a knife above me. "ANNA!" I turned at the shout, and saw my twin running towards me._

 _"MOVE!" She launched herself between my father and I, just as the knife fell._

"CLARE!" I jolted awake and looked around, breathing heavily. I sighed and leaned back as I realized that I was back in my stasis pod. I rolled my eyes, and deactivated the pod around me, my gravity manipulator fully recharged. I look up at the sky and frowned, it was night. That means the autobots would make land fall soon.

I walked away from where I was standing and went to lean against the car that would later be crushed by Jazz. I couldn't keep my mind off of my dream. I slung my backpack off of my shoulder and took out my knife and sketch pad. I looked at the knife, turning it around in my hand. It was nothing special, the blade was made of stain-less steel and was 6-inches long. The handle was black and had _A.C.E_ scratched into the side in red. I did that, I scratched the black paint off and colored A.C.E on top of the silver in red sharpie.

This was the same knife in my dream. The same on that was in my father's hand before…..before, I shook my head and put the knife sown next to me. I grabbed my sketchbook and opened it to the next empty page. This sketchbook had drawings of all my dreams. I call it my nightbook, because it contains most of my nightmares. I began to sketch the face of fire in my dreams, it wasn't that easy too. I chose to just do the whole thing in pencil, then go over it in color. I frowned, trying to catch the movement of the flames that made up my sister's hair. Thankfully, the light from the glowing symbol was just enough for me to draw.

I must have been there longer than I thought, because I heard the sound of a car engine. I looked up and saw Bumblebee's headlights. I put my sketchbook and knife back in my back pack and stood up. _I like the new look bee,_ I thought as I walked towards the car. Sam and Mikaela got out of Bee and as soon as Sam saw me he started spazzing out.

"W-wait, I know you! Anna? What the heck are you doing here?! Did you know about my car being an-mph!" Before he could finish Mikaela slapped a hand over his mouth. I rolled my eyes at them, "Yes Sam, I knew Bumblebee was an Autobot." "How?' Sam asked after Mikaela pulled her hand away. "Just wait, I'll fill you in when the others get here" with that said, I turned around and waited for the others to show.

Pretty soon, I saw four pairs of headlights in the fog. A blue Peter-built 397 with red flames, a black GMC Topkick C4500, yellow Search and Rescue Hummer 2, and a silver Pontiac Solstice. _They're here, I'm really going to meet the Autobots!_ I shook my head, _Woah, down girl. This is no time to fangirl, get your mission on lock and see it through (_ Superhero reference, I love the Skillet band XD). The other cars made a circle around us while the Peter-built drove straight up to us. Sam and Mikaela backed up a little, but I just stayed where I was, I knew Optimus wouldn't hit me. The semi put the brakes on, then immediately began to transform right along with the others. _Show off_ , I though as I watched Optimus transform kneeling.

Sam and Mikaela were watching in fascination, and I do have to admit that the Cybertronian transformation sequences are pretty awesome. As soon as Optimus was done, he knelt down and brought his face close to us. He gave Mikaela a once over, then turned to study Sam and I more closely. "Are you Samuel James Witwicky, descendant of Archibald Witwicky?" he asked. "They know your name" Mikaela whispered to Sam. Sam was just starring up at him, so I jabbed him in the side (none too gently) with my elbow. "Ouch, Anna!" He said, rubbing his side and glaring at me. "He asked you a question, answer him" I simply said. Still glaring at me, he turned back to the waiting Prime and said, "Yeah". "My name is Optimus Prime. We are Autonomous Robotic Organisms from the planet Cybertron." "But you can call us Autobots for short" Ratchet said. "Autobots" Sam said. "What's crackin' little glitches" we all turned to see Jazz do a fancy flip, then sit on the car behind him crushing it. "My first lieutenant, designation Jazz" Optimus said. "This looks like a cool place ta kick it" Jazz said. I smiled, despite myself. Then, I copied Jazz's flip and said in a gangster accent similar to his," Nothin much ya glitch. Ah like yo'r visor." Jazz had a surprised look, but just grinned at me. "W-What is that? How'd he learn to talk like that?" Sam asked, pointing up at Jazz.

I growled, and whirled around. I walked up to Sam and grabbed his arm pointing up toward Jazz. Then, still holding onto Sam's hand, I turned and roughly flipped him over my shoulder and onto the ground. Then, I straddled his stomach and placed my forearm against his throat. I leaned in close and snarled, "If I ever hear you refer to Jazz or any other Cybertronian as 'that' again, I will personally relieve you of an important part of your anatomy. If you must know, they downloaded Earth's languages through the World Wide Web. If you were listening to Optimus, he said that they were Autonomous Robotic organisms! Robotic meaning that they are similar to robots and have access to our planet's internet. Am I clear Samuel?" I hissed, my face barely inches from his. Sam gave an undignified squeak, before nodding rapidly. Satisfied, I got off of him and helped him up.

"I like this femmen!" Ironhide said. "My weapons specialist, Ironhide." Optimus said. Ironhide whirled his cannons to life and pointed them at us, "feeling lucky punk?" "Easy Ironhide" Optimus said in a warning tone. "Just kidding, I just wanted to show them my cannons." He said. Sam breathed in awe, and I walked up Ironhide. "I like your cannons Ironhide, how bout a shooting match after this is all over? Just you and me?" I asked him. Ironhide looked down at me," Think you can take me femmen?" "No, but I can try can't I?' I asked smirking up at him. Ironhide looked up to Optimus," Now I really like this femmen!"

Optimus smiled, then turned to Ratchet. "My Chief Medical Officer, Ratchet." Ratchet began sniffing the air and said "The boy's pheromone levels suggest he wants to mate with the female." Sam whistled and Mikaela scratched her head awkwardly. I turned to Sam, and he cringed away from me. I raised an eyebrow behind my visor, _wow I didn't scare him that much did I?_ "That, was just disturbing. Please try to get a grip on your hormones Sam" I said. Sam's face turned so red, I thought he was going to pass out. _I always wanted to say that!_ I thought.

Sensing the uncomfortable situation, Prime moved on to Bumblebee. "You already know your guardian, Bumblebee." We all looked over to him as he did cute little boxing moves. **Check on the rep, yep second to none**

"So you're my guardian, huh?" Sam asked. Bumblebee gave an electronic squeal. Ratchet stepped forward and shot a green laser at Bumblebee's throat area. "His vocal processor was damaged in battle, I'm still working on them." Bumblebee gave a few coughs, but recover as soon as the green laser disappeared.

Mikaela stepped forward and spoke for the first time," Why are you here?" Before Optimus could respond, I stepped forward. "They are here looking for the Allspark, and they must find it before Megatron." They all looked at me, the humans in confusion and the autobots in suspicion. "How do you know that?" Ratchet asked. Ironhide whirled his cannons to life and pointed them at me," Decepticon spy perhaps." I turned to Optimus, who had a thoughtful look on his face. "Did you not explain this to them Optimus?' I asked. "I'm afraid I do not know what you are referring to" He said. Standing back up. I huffed," Your stasis project. The Prime came to you and told you that they were sending a little femmen from another dimension to help you and possibly save your race from extinction? How could you forget to share that with your troops, that kinda important Optimus" I said.

His eyes narrowed," I did indeed receive a message from the primes but not about this." "ARGH! Thy told me that they would tell you this in advance so I wouldn't have to deal with this whole 'decepticon spy' slag!" I said angrily. "Woah, wait back up! Who are the Primes? What's a decepticon? And what's slag?" Sam asked.

"Can it Witwicky! I do not have the time, nor patience to tell you right now!" I said, a little harsher than I meant. Sam cringed back at my tone, and I sighed. "Sorry, I'm just really upset that the Primes evidently lied to me about informing Optimus about my arrival. I'm not good at explaining thing, and now they-", I gestured to the autobots, "think I'm a threat. Life's great, huh?"

Shaking my head, I sat down on the ground and sighed. "Ok, listen up because I don't have time to repeat myself. My designation, or name, is Anna. I come from a dimension where all this-", I waved my arm around," is fiction. A guy named Michael Bay made and directed the Transformers movie, which we are currently in. I know what will happen for the next couple years in the future, and let me tell you. It isn't good. I was taken from my world, along with my sister, Emma, and put in this world to prevent the extinction of the Cybertronian race." Several mouths opened, but I held my hand up, "Please, just hear me out. There is no time for questions if things are to happen as they should in the timeline. Anyway, I was sent here to aid you all, and my sister is still with the Primes in their dimension. She is still 7, so this is no place for her. Even if she wished to come."

"Wait, so how old are you?" Sam asked. I gave an exasperated huff," I'm stuck at 13. All the time spent in the Primes' dimension has halted Emma and my aging process. Do not ask me how, it just did. I am in no way immortal, I can still die by getting shot or severely wounded, but age is no longer a factor. It is both a blessing and a curse in a way. But, back to the topic at hand. Sam, to answer your previous question decepticons, like Barricade the police car, have red optics and are led by Megatron. To put the war in a nutshell, Megatron used to be a gladiator in the pits of Kaon. He wanted to become a Prime, but Optimus, formally Orion Pax, was chosen instead. This angered Megatron and he started a war. The war destroyed their planet and in the mess the Allspark and Megatron ended up at your planet. Now, the autobots need it to hopefully restore Cyberton. You great-grandfather, Archibald, accidently found Megatron frozen in the Artic. He accidently activated Megatron's navigation system and the co-ordinates to Allspark's location were imprinted on his glasses. I'm here to prevent the extinction of all Cybertronians, and can change certain things that I want. I'm sorry, but I can't tell you any more, it may disrupt the timeline even more. I may have already told you too much. All you have to know is that I'm here to help, I'm not a spy, and you can trust me. For now, we have to get the glasses, the fate of both our worlds depend on it. If the Allspark falls in the decepticons' hands, they will use its power to enslave and later kill all of humanity."

"Wow, that's a lot to take in" Mikaela breathed. Sam nodded," How did you guys even know about his glasses?" Sam asked. "Ebay" I deadpanned. "Ebay" Sam said. "Before we go, Mikaela may I see your purse?" "Why?" She asked, but handed me her purse. I rummaged through it, and eventually found what, or who I was looking for. I took her phone out and handed her purse back to her. She gave me a confused look and opened her mouth to say something, but stopped when I held a finger up to my lips. "Frenzy, I know that's you, you little creep." Gasps were heard and weapons were powered on as the phone transformed into the decepticon.

"A spy, let me blast his aft into the next galaxy Prime" Ironhide said. I ignored them, and kept talking to Frenzy. I kept my hands locked around his frame so he couldn't move. "Frenzy, I'm not going to let Ironhide or anyone else hurt you, ok? I'm here to protect you as well." 'M-must f-find a-allspark" he said. I gave a thoughtful look, "Frenzy, how is working for Megatron?" He growled at me, "H-human f-femmen s-should k-know i-if w-what s-she s-says i-is t-true. M-megatron h-hurt F-frenzy i-if m-mission n-not c-complete." I nodded, "And you're afraid that no one will protect you like Soundwave has, or your partner Barricade." "F-Frenzy no n-need p-protecting! F-Frenzy n-need a-allspark!" He tried to wiggle out of my hand, but I just tightened my grip around him. "Frenzy, if you tell the location of the Allspark to the decepticons, you'll be telling them the location of Megatron as well. Also, the location is heavily guarded by humans. If they capture you, they will be just like Scalpel, maybe even worse. I don't think you want to offline just yet."

Then, I gently set him down. "What are you doing" Ironhide roared. "This is unwise youngling" Ratchet said. The others kept quiet, just watching. I turned to the Autobots and said, "If things happened as they should, then Frenzy must be set free. To capture or offline him now would change this world's timeline drastically." I set Frenzy down and watched as he turned to me and hesitated for a few seconds, then scurried away.

"Now, Sam." I turned to him, "We need to go to your house to retrieve the glasses." He looked at me," Why, if you know the future can't you just tell them where the Allspark is?" I glared at him," Did you not listen to a thing I just said? If I did that, then certain events that should happen would not happen, and that could have dire consequences. Besides….." I smiled smugly," Judy would kill both of us for going to the location of the Allspark when it's already past your curfew."

Sam's eyes bugged out of his head, "OH MAN, MOM'S SO GONNA KILL ME!" "What should we do Optimus?" Ironhhide asked. "Well, ah fo' one trust her. She seems ta be tellin' the truth. We should give her tha 'benefit o tha doubt' as tha humans say." Jazz said. Optimus was silent while he processed this, then finally he said "I agree with Jazz. For now, I believe she is trustworthy. We will look into the situation more, but for now we must get those glasses. Autobots, roll out!"

They all transformed into their alt-modes. Sam and Mikaela rode in Bumblebee, and I got in Jazz. "Thanks for vouching for me back there" I said. Jazz was silent, but then the radio switched on. " Yo'r welcome. Ah jus' hope tha' wha' ya say is true, fo' yo'r sake femmen."


	5. WAIT!

Hey guys! So, as you can tell from the title, I will be taking a small break from this for a while. I have to study for the final exams, and catch up on my online classes. Don't judge, I can take the heat of writing but it's just a lot harder for me because:

a.) I'm only 13 yr. old

b.) writer's block

c.) I haven't actually seen the movies.

Sooooo...once school is done with I will watch the movies ( even AOE, even if I do hate it. So sad) Also, I will be going to Washing DC the first week of summer and I cannot take my lap top with me. So, please don't abandon me, once I come back I will be in maximum


	6. Glasses

**A/N: Hey guys! So, I took the test and turned out my character is NOT a Mary-Sue, yay! Anyway, I know I should have made the autobots more distrustful, but this story is moving kinda fast for that. I'm just having trouble getting their personalities down! I mean, what do they say or do in the chapters that aren't in the movies? I also am having trouble with the plot. I know all the angsty and tragic things I want to happen, but I have no idea what to do about the fluff part. So yeah, newbie troubles. Hopefully as my story progresses, it will get better. Also, cut me some slack, I'm only 13 and have to juggle school, volunteer hours for NJHS, AND two virtual classes as well as this! I own nothing**

 **Radio**

 _Thoughts/Flashbacks_

:: Comm Link::

 **Anna's POV**

Jazz and I hit it off pretty well on the ride to Sam's house. As you can imagine, Jazz's comment made the atmosphere a little dark. I did introduce Jazz to some of our races' music. As I predicted, he instantly took a liking to it. We listened to various songs, ranging from Country to Rap. I personally don't like rap because of all the cussing in it. I mean, the beat is cool and all, but they really have to put such derogatory words and cuss in it? Jazz agreed with me, so he just blasted other types of music.

The autobots parked behind Sam's house and I got out to join Sam and Mikaela. "I need you to stay here, all right? You got to stay here and you're gonna watch them" Sam told Mikaela. "Yeah, okay, okay" Mikaela said. "All of them, do you hear what I'm saying?" Sam continued to freak out. I growled, "Sam just go get the fragging glasses, we got it! Now move your aft!" Sam ran off to deal with Ron and find the glasses.

I sighed and rubbed a hand over my face, turned towards the bots' alt-modes. _Okay, funny in the movie, stressful, and aggravating in real life._ "So, what's happening now?" Mikaela asked. "Well, right now Sam's probably trying to butter up his sire so he can get in his housing unit to find the glasses." Mikaela just gave me a blank look. I sighed," Sire means father in Cybertronian and I'm hoping you can guess what a housing unit is." She nodded her head in understanding. "How'd you learn their language?"

"I didn't learn it. I just know a lot of their terms they use. As for their language, humans will never be able to speak it. Most of it is in clicks and whirrs, and some words humans can pronounce. It also depends on what dialect. Like us, they have multiple languages, such as Praxian dialect and the ancient language of the Primes. I can also write in Cybertronian, but just barely. It's hard to write." I looked over to her and saw her processing what I said. "Sorry, I rant sometimes." She finally snapped out of it," No, don't be. It's just a lot to take in, you know? Maybe, when this is all over you can tell us more about them."

"Your knowledge is great young one, we too would like to hear what you know about our race and how you came here." I turned and saw the autobots had transformed into their bi-pedal modes already.

Then, it was Mikaela's turn to spaz out. "Whoa big guy, just wait! You gotta stay here, what if someone sees you?" Okay, so she wasn't as bad as Sam was. "We must have the glasses." Optimus said as he stepped over us. Mikaela and I ran onto the lawn and saw Sam talking with his dad. "Is he still sweet talking Ron?! I didn't think it would take this long!"

"Sleep well handsome man" Once Ron went back inside, Sam ran towards us. I snorted, "Really Sam? Reduced to sweet talking your sire?" "Hey! I am stressed right now okay?! I thought I told you to watch them!" "Well, they seem to be in a bit of a rush" Mikaela said. While they argued, I saw Mojo walking towards Ironhide. I walked over to Ironhide just as Mojo was looking up at him. "Ironhide, I would move my pede if I were you." Hide looked down and saw Mojo lifting his hind leg up. Hide moved his pede just as Mojo let loose. Hide grunted, then kicked Mojo away. "Oh God!" Sam caught Mojo just before he hit the ground.

"You seem to have a rodent infestation. Shall I terminate?" Ironhide pointed his cannons toward Sam. I couldn't resist saying," Ironhide! If you terminate Sam you won't get the glasses." Mikaela burst out laughing despite Sam's hurt look. "Not funny and not helping Anna! Please, just put the guns away! This is a Chihuahua! We love Chihuahuas. Don't we?" Sam said, crouching protectively over Mojo. "Hate them with a passion." I said.

Sam shot me a desperate _not now_ look. "He attempted to leak lubricants over my pede!"

"He tried to pee on you? Bad mojo. Bad Mojo!" Sam said, setting the dog down. "Bad Mojo. Ugh, that would've rusted." Ironhide said as he put away is cannons. "Whoa! Shut up and go hide!" Sam said. "Just hurry" Optimus said. Then he turned to us," Autobots recon." Immediately, they all started looking around for places to hide.

I heard pede steps and turned to see Optimus offering his hand to me. "Will you two help the boy, time is short." I shrugged and climbed on next to Mikaela. Optimus went over to Sam's window where we saw things flying. Suddenly, Sam was at the window, panting and looking like he was about to have a heart attack. "What? What is this?"

"Time is short" Optimus said. "They really want those glasses" Mikaela said as Sam helped her into his room. "Come on, what are you doing?" Sam asked once we were in his room. "We're going to help you" Mikaela told him. "Please hurry" Optimus said. I stood there and watch as Sam told Mikaela where to look, then took his treasure chest from her. "Why are you just standing there Anna, help us!" They said. I raised an eyebrow and said "Your backpack's in the kitchen down stairs." They just stood there, staring at me in disbelief. "Why didn't you say something?!" Sam said. I shrugged, "You didn't ask."

Sam made his way over to the door and was about to open it when we all heard his parents' voices. I literally saw the blood drain from Sam's face. Outside, Ratchet accidently walked into the power lines. "Wow! That was tingly! Ooh! You got to try that!" Then, he got up and pointed his headlights at us!

I went over to the window and leaned out of it. "Ratchet! Turn that fragging light off before someone sees you and for Primus' sake, SHUT UP!" He huffed, but shut off the light. Grumbling about bossy femmens falling out of windows. With that taken care of, I turned back to Sam and Mikaela. Mikaela was crouched behind a chair in the corner of the room. "What are you doing?! Hide!" Sam said. I stared at him, then gave the silent command for my armor to transform around me.

Sam let loose a very girlish scream and backed up. I just walked over to stand in front of Mikaela and wrapped my cloak around me. My stasis pod materialized and I activated my hologram. Now, if you looked over at the corner, all you would see is a chair with a bunch of clothes and junk around it.

"What? How?" Mikaela was at a loss for words. "Not now. I'll explain to you later, just whatever you do, DO NOT TOUCH ME!" Mikaela got wide eyed and kept quiet. Okay, so maybe I shouldn't have yelled at her. But I really didn't feel like turning into a living time bomb. I watched as Sam opened the door, just as Ron told Judy to stand back. "What's up? What's with the bat?" Sam asked. "Who were you talking to?" Ron asked, trying to see into Sam's room. Sam kept the door closed so they couldn't see into his room. "I'm talking to you." He said, as if it was the most obvious thing in the world. "Why are you so sweaty and filthy?" Judy asked, giving Sam a once over.

"I'm a child. You know, I'm a teenager." He said. I rolled my eyes, _Really Sam? Way to go, ruin the image of teenagers for the ones who are actually neat and clean!_ "We heard voices and noises and we thought maybe you were-" "Yeah, it doesn't matter what we thought. What was that light?" Ron asked. Inside my pod I sighed in relief, _Thank you Ron. We all knew where Judy was going with that._ Ron pushed past Sam and entered the room. "No, what light? What? There's no light, Dad! There's no light!" Sam said panicking. I shook my head, _Does he not realize that my armor has the most advanced cloaking system and Mikaela is right behind me? Both of us are pretty non-existent._ "The light!" Ron said, turning back to face Sam. "You got two lights in your hand! That's what it is." Sam said. "There was a light under the door." Ron insisted.

I growled, _Why is a light so important? Just hurry up and get the glasses before S-7 gets_ here! "No, maybe it bounced- look, you can't- you can't bounce into my room like that like. You gotta knock. You gotta communicate." Sam said. Ron just stared at him. "We did- we knocked for five minutes." He said. "I'm a teenager." Sam told him. "We knocked!" Judy exclaimed. "You didn't knock. You were screaming at me, okay?" Sam told her. "No" Judy said. "Look, this is repression, what you're doing here. You're ruining my youth, okay?' Sam said.

At this point, I activated the soundproof shield cause I did NOT need to hear the next words that came out of Judy's mouth. I activated my rear view and saw Mikaela with a hand over her mouth. Poor girl. She was trying to hide her laughter. I admit that this scene is pretty amusing, but after I found out what the M word stood for...let's just say I skipped this scene ever since. I deactivated the sound proof barrier when the coast was clear.

"Mom, you can't come in and-" but Sam was cut off yet again. "I'm sorry. It's just been a weird night and I've had a little bit to drink" Judy confessed. I snorted, _A little?_

Then, Ron went back to the light subject. Just then, the whole house shook and I tried not to groan. _Autobots!_ Ron was screaming about aftershocks and got in the tub. _We need to wrap this up. Sector-7 will be here any minute now!_ Apparently, Mikaela was thing the same thing, or was just fed up hiding because she stood up and walked around me. All taking died down when they saw Mikaela standing in front of me. "Hi, I'm Mikaela. I'm a- a friend of Sam's." she said. Judy gasped, "Gosh, your gorgeous. Isn't that the prettiest girl?" Ron fist bumped a VERY embarrassed Sam. "She can hear you talking, Mom" he said. "Thank you" Mikaela said.

I took this opportunity to silently dissipate my stasis pod. Once my armor was in its alt form, I stepped out from behind Mikaela. "Hello, my name is Anna." I said. "Hey, I remember you." Ron said, I nodded. Judy gasped," Oh my goodness. I'm so sorry you had to hear our little family discussion, about this-"Mikaela just chuckled nervously.

"Sorry that we're bugging you" Ron told us. "Backpack- do you have my backpack, ma?" Sam asked. _Idiot, I told you it was in the kitchen!_ "Come on hon, let's go" Ron said as he ushered Judy out. "It's in the kitchen" Judy told Sam just as the door shut.

As we ran down stairs I asked "Sam, why did you ask Judy where your backpack was? I told you it was in the kitchen!" "Well, I had to have some excuse to bring you guys down! My mother is so embarrassing, you know! After this she'll probably sit me down and give me 'The Talk" again. Believe me, I do not need that right now!" We found his backpack sitting on the counter and Sam rummaged through it. He pulled out the glasses and both he and Mikaela breathed a sigh of relief.

 _Don't relax just yet. We're too late, S-7 is here._ Just as I finished my thought, the doorbell rang.

 **Hey guys, so I found a better picture for Anna's armor so I'll change it to that. Should I still have the cape, or have the stasis pod materialize via command? Tell me what you guys think in the reviews! Am I doing ok on the personalities?**

 **post/32953133038/full-armored-infiltrator-spec-ops**


	7. Sector 7

**A/N: Ok, so this is where S-7 is going to come in. Be warned: the humans will be complete afts. I cannot say that enough, but it will all help build the story. Also, what happens in this chapter will cause any doubt the Autobots had in Anna to be gone. They will no longer see her as a potential spy, but as a valued ally, and a new addition to their family. I do not own anything. Please R &R!**

 _Thoughts/Flashbacks_

 **Radio**

 **Anna's POV**

We all looked at each other before moving into the living room to see who it was. Well, I already knew it was Simmons so I guess only Sam and Mikaela went to see who it was. Anyway, when we got to the living room we saw Ron open the door. Simmons and some other agents stepped in the house. "Ronald Witkety?" He asked. "It's Witwicky. Who are you?" Ron asked.

Simmons flashed us his badge," We're government. Sector-7." "Never heard of it" Ron deadpanned. "Never will" Simmons shot back. "Your son's the great-grandson of Captain Archibald Witwiky, is he not?" Simmons asked. All of a sudden, Judy gasped. "Ron, there men in suits all around the house!" Well, after that statement Ron and Judy began to fuss about their yard. Judy was fussing over her plants while Ron was asking them to stay off the grass.

Finally, Simmons spotted us and asked Sam "How you doing son? Is your name Sam?"

"Yeah" Sam said uncertainty. I groaned internally, _why did you just tell him who you were? Idiot._ "I'm going to need you to come with us." Simmons said, taking a step toward us. "Woah, way out of line! You aren't taking my son anywhere!" Ron exclaimed, taking a step toward Simmons. "Sir, I am asking politely. Back off." Simmons warned. "You're not taking my son" Ron repeated. "Really? You want to get rough with us?" Simmons challenged.

"No, but I'm going to call the cops. There's something fishy going on here." Ron said.

"Yeah" Judy agreed. _Don't you know that Sector-7 is higher ranked than local police? They're the NATIONAL police!_ "Yeah. There's something a little fishy about you, your son, your little Taco Bell dog and this whole operation you got going on here" Simmons accused. _Where'd he get Taco bell dog from?_ "What operation?" Ron asked. "That's what we're about to find out" Simmons said.

"I think direct contact" said an agent from beside Simmons. "Son?" "Yeah" Sam asked warily. "Step forward, please" He said, producing a little machines from inside his jacket. Simmons waved the machine in front of Sam and Mikaela and the thing beeped. Then, he walked over to me and waved it in front of me. My eyes widened behind my visor, _Oh no! The machine will detect my armor! It'll think I'm an alien!_ I took a deep breath and kept calm. _It's ok. Whatever they might do me, I'll survive it. What doesn't kill me makes me stronger._

My attention was brought back to the room when the machine started to beep franticly. The needle and light blinked in rapid succession, before short circuiting. A small amount of steam rose up from the device, signaling it had overheated.

The room was so quiet, you could hear a pin drop. The, Simmons smiled a victorious smile. "14 rads and off the chart. Bingo! Tag 'em and bag 'em!" Simmons turned and exited while the agents jumped us. Sam, Mikaela, Ron, and Judy were all cuffed and led to the cars. The agents didn't waste time any time being overly gentle with me.

I was roughly shoved into the back seat with Sam on my left and Mikaela on my right. Simmons got in the passenger seat while another agent drove. "So, uh… LadiesMan 217. That is your eBay username, right?" Simmons asked once we were on the road. Mikaela gave Sam a weird look. Sam looked embarrassed," Yeah, but, you know, it was a typo and I ran with it." I rolled my eyes, _Sure Sam. Keep telling yourself that._ "Well, what do you make of this?" Simmons asked, and held up another device. _Seriously, does the government use all the people's tax money just so they can buy things to make the government look more badaft? I mean how many gadgets do these people carry on their person?_ Simmons pressed a button on it, and Sam's voice came out of the speaker.

"My name is Sam Witwicky, okay? And my, uh, car-" The recording shut off. "Is that you?" He asked us. I couldn't resist," Really? Really. The recording just stated that the caller was Sam Witwicky!" "Hey! I wasn't asking you young lady! If my suspicions are correct you'll get yours soon." He glared at me. _Wow, was that supposed to be scary?_ I bristled at his tone, but kept quiet and just glared back. "Yeah, that sounds like LadiesMan" Mikaela said. Simmons turned his attention back to Sam and Mikaela," Last night at the station, you told the officer your car transformed. Enlighten me."

Sam squirmed uncomfortably in his seat," Well, here's what I said okay? Cause this is a total misunderstanding that my car had been stolen-" Sam was interrupted. "Tsk. Really?" Simmons said. "If you would shut up and listen, maybe you'll learn something" I sneered. Simmons glared at me and opened his mouth to say something, but it was Sam's turn to interrupt him. "From me, from my home, but its fine now because it's back! It came back!" "Well, not by itself" Mikaela said, shooting Sam a look. "Well, no" Sam said lamely. "Because cars don't do that because it would be crazy." She said.

I had to fight the urge to groan and face palm. _You two are so bad at covering up slip ups._ They all laughed. Sam and Mikaela in nervousness, and Simmons in disbelief. "That's funny. This is so funny. So what do you kids know about aliens, huh?" he asked, looking pointedly at me. I just raised an eyebrow at him, but he didn't see it because my visor covered the upper half of my face.

"Oh, you mean like a Martian? Like what, E.T? Pfft. No" Sam said, trying to brush it off. "It's urban legend" Mikaela said. "Yeah" Sam agreed. Simmons took out his badge and showed it to us again. "You see this? This is my I-can-do-whatever-I-want-and-get-away-with-it-badge. I'm going to lock you up forever." He threatened. Sam ad Mikaela fell silent for a few seconds, before Mikaela huffed. "Oh, God. You know what? Don't listen to him. He's just pissy because he's got to get back to guarding the mall." Simmons snapped his head around to glare at Mikaela the best he could, considering that we were in a car. "You, in the training bra, do not test me. Especially with your daddy's parole coming up."

"What? Prole?" Sam asked, looking at Mikaela. "It's nothing" Mikaela said, sinking back into her seat. Simmons snorted, "Oh, grand auto theft, that ain't nothing?" Mikaela shifted in her seat uneasily, "You know those cars my dad used to teach me to fix? Well, they-they weren't always his." Sam looked at Mikaela," You stole cars?" "Well, we couldn't always afford a babysitter so sometimes he had to take me along." Simmons was just observing the exchange between Mikaela and Sam with a smug smile. "She's got her own juvenile record to prove it! She's a criminal. Criminals are hot! Well, that'd be a real shame if he had to rot in jail the rest of his natural life. It's time to talk!" He shouted at us. I bristled, and my eyes started to glow red behind my visor. _Mistake 1._

You see, when I get really angry, my eyes star to glow red. I don't know why, it just does. I may not like humans, but Mikaela and the humans in the movies, minus the government, are ok. Besides, I feel sorry for her when she finds out that Sam had cheated on her with Alice.

Suddenly, the machine next to me started to beep and flash franticly. The car crashed into something and the driver swerved. The car was filled with shouting as the car was picked up. Sam was shouting at us to shift our weight to the front while the agents were shouting about it being big. The car rocked back and forth, before the roof finally broke away from the rest of the car. We landed and looked up to see Optimus with his headlights on and pointing them at us. He turned the lights off and threw the roof of the car away.

Sam leaned forward and said with a smug face," You a-holes are in trouble now. Gentlemen, I want to introduce you to my friend… Optimus Prime." Several agents that were in the cars behind us surrounded our car and pointed guns at Optimus. Optimus growled, "Taking the children was a bad move. Autobots, relieve them of their weapons." Optimus stepped back as the rest of the autobots appeared and pointed their weapons at us. "Freeze" Ironhide growled. "Give me those" Jazz growled. He used some sort of magnetic field disruptor to take the agents' weapons. _Mistake 2_ , I thought as Jazz subspaced the weapons.

Optimus got down on his knees and studied Simmons, who had his hand raised in the universal 'I surrender' message since the car crashed. "Hi there" Simmons said, and waved awkwardly. "You don't seem afraid, Are you not surprised to see us?" Optimus asked. "Look, there are S7… protocols… okay? I'm not authorized to communicate with you except to tell you I- can't communicate with you." Simmons said. That didn't seem to please Optimus, since he growled," get out of the car." Simmons looked behind him, "All right. All right. Me? You want me to-" "NOW!" Optimus barked.

Simmons jumped, and we all started to get out. Mikaela already had her cuffs off and was working on Sam's. "So, you're good with handcuffs, too, now, huh?" Sam said. I frowned and walked over to where they were. Before Mikaela could respond, I smacked Sam on the back of the head none too gently. "Ow! Hey!" Sam said, turning to glare at me. I just huffed and crossed my arms. "It's not Mikaela's fault that she has a record Samuel. She has one because she wouldn't turn her father in. You have no right to judge her when you live a perfect life, free of sacrifice." Sam fell silent, processing my words. Mikaela got his cuffs off, and he turned to her. "She's right. Sorry Mikaela." He said. Mikaela nodded, then moved over to me. "Wow, how'd you get your cuffs off?" I looked at her, "Same way you did. Why do you think I was so quiet in the car for most of the ride? I'm just practicing though, it took my two tries." Sam marched up to Simmons," Where's Sector 7? Answer me." He demanded. I raised an eyebrow, _apparently he forgot I already know all this._ "I'm the one who askes the questions around here, not you young man!" Simmons said.

"How'd you know about the aliens?" Mikaela demanded, standing next to Sam. "Where'd you take my parents?" Sam asked. "I'm not at liberty to discuss- hey! You touch me, that's a federal offense" Simmons threatened as Sam reached into his jacket and took out his badge. "Do-whatever-you-want-and-get-away-with-it badge, right?" Sam mocked. "Yeah. Brave all of a sudden, with his big alien friend standing over there." "Aww, what's the matter Simmons? Don't like the taste of your own medicine?" I taunted. "Shut your mouth, alien! How did you know my name?" Simmons spat at me. The autobots all bristled at his tone. Ironhide whirled his cannons, "Spy or not, that is no way to speak to a femmen!"

I walked over to Simmons and put my face inches from his," You don't scare me Simmons. I know that your full designation is Seymour Simmons. Your S7 base is the Hoover dam, and there you are in possession of the allspark cube and NBE-"

 **Smack!**

I just stood there, frozen. Had- did Simmons really just do that?! I heard Mikaela gasp and the autobots' engines all revved. Simmons had just slapped me. That. Was. It! I felt my rage burning in my core, begging to be released. He deserves to pay. Pay for hitting on Mikaela and exposing her secrete, pay for even daring to point a gun at the autobots, and he deserves to pay for what he will do to Bumblebee.

My visor glowed a blood red, and I turned my back to him. I slowly walked away from him a few paces, then I whirled around and swung my leg up. Bullseye. Simmons' face contorted in pain, and he clutched at his….well. He crumpled to the ground, holing his damaged goods. Sam and all the other mechs winced at the force of my kick. Mikaela just whistled in admiration.

"Nice kick" she told me. I took a few deep breaths, and my visor went from a blood red to a dull raspberry, before fading completely to black. "Thanks. Shame that wasn't even my hardest either." I said. We all heard an electronic squeal, and turned around to see Bumblebee fumbling with the clasps on his sodpiece. A plastic cup fell near Simmons, before liquid flowed out and onto Simmons, who was just starting to get up.

"Ey! Hey! Get that thing to stop, huh?" Simmons said. Optimus slowed Bumblebee to do his thing for a few more seconds before he said," Bumblebee, stop lubricating the man." He tried to make his voice sound serious, but we could all hear the laughter he was holding back.

Mikaela stopped laughing and stepped in front of the now wet Simmons. "All right tough guy, take it off" she ordered. "What are you talking about?" Simmons asked, eyeing me with caution as I stepped next to Mikaela. 'Your clothes, all of it, off." Mikaela said. _Woah, she's ticked!_ "For what?" Simmons asks, but starts stripping. "For threatening my dad and for slapping Anna." "Little lady, this is the beginning of the end of your life. You're a criminal. Uh huh. Let's face facts. It's in your gene pool. And you!" He turned to glare at me. "You have a date with some scientists after this is over, alien!" He was now standing in an undershirt and Hawaiian boxers.

"Why do you think I'm an alien?!" I asked, fed up with his crap. "Do you think I'm stupid?" "Yes, I do." I deadpanned. He glared at me for interrupting him, honestly his glares aren't very intimidating. "That, was a rhetorical question. I saw how the machine reacted when he" Simmons pointed up at Optimus," approached the car. His readings were similar to yours, but you were more powerful. So if you're not an alien, then please enlighten me on why our machine reacted to you the same way." He finished with a smug look.

"First, never point your finger at Optimus like that again. He is a Prime and should be respected for the rank he hold. Second, wipe the smug look off your face before I wipe the floor with it." Simmons dropped the smug look, and replaced it with a frown. "Second, I'm NOT an alien. Your scanners picked up the Cybertronian technology I carry around. And no Simmons, you will never get your servos on it, and pray you never see it. Third, thoses are nice."

Mikaela smirked at my last comment," Now back behind the pole" she ordered. Simmons moved back to the pole and Mikaela cuffed him to it. "This is such a felony, what they're doing" an agent next to Simmons muttered. "I will hunt you down", Simmons threatened. "He'll hunt you down" the agent repeated. "Without any remorse!" Simmons warned. "No remorse" the agent repeated, yet again.

I whirled around, my visor starting to glow a raspberry red. _All this crap is why Bumblebee gets captured!_ I snarled, "Shut up, before I rip out our vocal cords and make you eat them, so help me Primus!" That shut the guy up pretty fast. "Wow, Anna. You sure know how to be scary" Sam told me, shifting away from me slightly. "Only when I have to be" I said, my visor fading back to black.

"Optimus! Incoming!" several helicopters were coming our way. Ironhide punched the ground with his fist and released a sonic wave from his hand. Ironhide, Bumblebee, Ratchet, and Jazz all transformed and drove off. "Up you get" Optimus said, offering us his hand. Sam, Mikaela, and I climbed on. We all gripped one of Optimus' digits to keep our balance on his hand as Optimus ran from the helicopters.

"Easy, you three" Optimus mutter to us. Optimus had squeezed under a bridge to hide when the helicopters came too close. Sam and Mikaela were climbing onto his shoulder plates to see better, while I stayed in his hand. When the helicopter had passed over us, Optimus came out of his hiding place to find a better, more comfortable one. When Optimus started to run, Sam and Mikaela had to grab onto his smokestacks to avoid falling off.

I was looking around, trying to spot the bride that the autobots would be under when Bumblebee got captured. Finally, I spotted it, and apparently so did Optimus because he started for it. Right on cue, I heard Sam and Mikaela screaming. I looked up and saw Mikaela dangling off Prime's shoulder, Sam was grasping her hand and trying to pull her up. "No! No! No, Sam! Sam, don't! I'm slipping! I'm slipping!" Mikaela screamed. Sam tried to pull her up, but because Mikaela was pulling him down they both fell off Prime's shoulder.

I did a back flip off of Prime's servo and engaged my armor. As it transformed around me, I grabbed Sam and Mikaela and turned them so I would be cushioning their fall. I grunted as we hit the ground, the concrete cracking under our combined weight, or just my weight because I had disengaged my gravity manipulator. I roughly shoved the two teenagers off of me. "What are you waiting for? Run!" I told them after re-engaging my gravity manipulator. We all started to run to catch up with Optimus, who for some reason had left us after he made sure we survived the fall.

We heard a honk, and Bumblebee pulled up next to us. "Get in! Get in!" Sam said, and we all piled into Bee. However, we didn't make it far before we were surrounded by multiple black vans. I disengaged my armor before climbing out of Bee, along with Sam and Mikaela. Once we were clear, Bumblebee transformed into his bi-pedal mode.

The black vans formed a semi-circle in front of us, and several agents climbed out. They all pointed guns at us, and we all got down on the round. As they handcuffed us, several helicopters came and shot cables at Bumblebee. They caught his wrist, legs, and one even got around his throat. He fell, and that's when more agents started to spray dry ice gas on him, freezing his gears. His cries of pain filled our ears.

"No! Stop! Stop!" Sam screamed, "Look, he's not fighting back!" We were being led to one of the vans, when Simmons walked up to us. "Happy to see me?" he asked smugly "Get fragged" I told him. My visor was glowing such a bright red it was lighting up the night. I. Was. Slagged. Off. Before Simmons could answer, I jerked my head back. The back of my head smashed into the agent's face behind me, more precisely his nose.

He let go of me, cradling his bleeding, and quite possibly broken, nose. I then turned my glowing glare to Simmons, who nearly tripped over his own feet from backing up so quickly. I delivered a round house kick to the agent holding Mikaela. Then, I took care of Sam's agent. "Get her!" Simmons shouted, and sever agents ran towards us. "Mikaela, I hope your cuffs are off already. Cause I could really use my hands". I felt her fumbling with my cuffs.

The agents would reach us in a matter of seconds. "Mikaela" I said, more urgently. I heard a click, and the cuffs went slack. "Thanks" I said. I ran to meet the agents. Taking them down with swift punches in the faces and kicks to the groin. _10 down._ I saw more agents coming toward me, _Round 2._ I ran over to Sam and Mikaela. "Nice moves" they said. "Thanks-but-not-now. You-guys-have-to-get-over-to-the-autobots. They're-over-hiding-under-a-bridge. I'll-beat-the-agents-free-Bumblebee-then-join-you." I told them. They just stared at me, ok guess I shouldn't have talked so fast, but hey I was stressed and Slagged off okay?! I looked behind us, and saw the agents running toward us, some loading guns. My eyes widened, _guns?! They're trying to kill us?!_ "Wha-what did you say?" Sam asked. I huffed angrily, and pushed them down just as some shots whizzed in our direction. Then, I pulled them up and dragged them behind one of the vans.

"What the-They're shooting at us?!" Sam asked? "Listen. You. Autobots. Bridge." I pointed in the direction of the bridge. "Me. Get Bumblebee. Join you later." I said. More bullets shot past us, and we all ducked and covered. "Got that? Good. Go!" I shouted. "What, what?!" Sam asked. But Mikaela, bless her spark, grabbed Sam's hand and pulled him along in the direct that I pointed.

I took a deep breath, then engaged my armor. _Thank you Solus for making my armor bullet proof._ I stepped out from behind the car and just walked leisurely toward the agents, their bullets bouncing harmlessly off my armor plating. I walked up to one agent, and crushed his gun in my hand. The agent's eyes went wide, but before he could anything I punch him in the side of the head. _Lights out,_ I turned to the other agents. They all pulled his guns and started firing at me. I lifted my arm to protect my optics, since most of the bullets were aimed in that area.

I growled, then delivered a series of fast kicks and punches. Once those agents were down I jogged over to the agents who were freezing Bumblebee. Some of the agents turned their dry ice gas on me. I hissed, and froze in my tracks (Ha, pun XD). My systems could stand up to a certain temperature, but if all those agents turned their guns on me at the same time….well. If they could take down Bee, they definitely could take me down.

"She doesn't like the cold too. Freeze her!" Now all the agents were turning their guns on me. My armor was getting really cold inside. Some of the agents were stupid enough to stand in my way, so I just knock them away. Eventually, I got to Bumblebee and started to rip the cables away. I freed one of the cables snaring his arm, but more bullets rang out. I stood protectively in front of Bee's face. "Get the rest of the cables off." I told him. He nodded and began to rip away the cables on his neck and legs. I jumped down and started to take out more of the agents.

 _Primus, how many are there?_ They just kept coming! Off in the distance, I saw more vans and helicopters coming our way. I huffed in frustration. "Okay, we have to go now!" I took out my sword and slashed the remaining cables away from Bee. Now freed, he stood up, gears creaking and groaning from the ice still on them. He cupped his hand in front of my, shielding m from more bullets. He clicked at me questionly, offering me his other hand. I shook my head, my armor protecting my face, along with my visor, sliding away so I could look him in the optics.

"No. You need to get to the all spark. Don't worry about me. My job is protect you guys, and that's what I'm going to do." The plates and visor slid back over my face, and I moved to step around his hand, but was stopped by Bee again. **Take the very heart from my chest… Lord please, don't take the girl** I huffed, _I enjoy the thought but I don't have time for this!_ I opened a hidden compartment in my outer left thigh platting and took out a knife. I handed it to Bee," Here take this. This is a very special knife. I need you to keep it for me, and give it back to when we meet again. Now, get to Hover Dam and get that Allspark." Then, I ran around his hand and engaged the agents. I looked behind me and saw a black and yellow Camero driving away in the direction of the bridge.

I smirked behind my helmet, _good bot._ "Ugh" I grunted, when I felt the butt of a gun slam into the side of my head. Yes. My helmet cushioned the blow, but I was still caught off guard. Then, all the agents that were spraying Bee with the freezing gas started to spray **me**! As they were spraying me, multiple agents moved in to engage me in hand-to-hand again. Because of the freezing cold gas freezing me and obscuring my vision, my reaction time was slow. I grunted as all the agents delivered multiple blows at me. I managed to get in a few lucky blows, and hit the agents with the handle of the blade, but I was tiring. The cold was getting to me.

My armor started to creak and groan, just like Bumblebee's did. A layer of ice was forming between the plates of my armor. The cold was so intense that I was getting freezer burn inside of the armor. I hurt to move my arms and legs. The platting on my arms and legs weren't as thick as the platting on my front and back. I jumped and did a back flip, kicking one of the agents in the face in the process. When I laded, I was suddenly tackled from behind and felt a weight on top of me.

I squirmed, trying to throw whoever was on my back off, but a surprisingly strong blow to the back of my head made me stop, leaving me dazed. Turns out, as one of the agents sat on me, three others walked up. When I started trying to throw off the agent on my back, they all slammed the barrel or butt of their gun to the back of my head. By then, I was beat both literally and physically.

I went slack under the agent, letting them know I was done. I was cuffed, again, and dragged to my feet. I was forced to walk toward Simmons and the waiting vans. I winced, the armor plating rubbing against my already stinging burns. Once in front of Simmons, the agents behind me kicked the back of my knees so I was kneeling in front of him. Simmons bent down and took my chin in his hand, turning my head side to side. "Take a picture, it'll last longer" I spit out at him. He stopped examining my helmet and let go of my chin. He stood up. "Deactivate the armor." He ordered. "Kinda hard to do with cuffs on" I told him. He glared at me," those cuffs are not coming off young lady." "Then neither is the armor." I said. "Sir, if I may" the agent behind me spoke up. I turned my head the best I could to look at him. He was the same agent that was acting as Simmon's personal echo.

"What?!" Simmons asked. "Just let her take the helmet off" he said. His eyes relying what he really meant. _Once the helmet was off, it would be easier to knock her out, or kill her._ Simmons nodded, "You heard him." I was in no position to refuse, so I relented. I sent the command, and the plating covering my face slid away but my visor stayed. Simmons was washed in a glow of bright red. He reached forward, moving to take off my visor. Snarling, I bit at him and he pulled back. My visor was what allowed me to send mental command to my armor. Take that away and I would have to manually activate the armor by pressing the glowing button my chest. Told you my armor had flaws. It was his turn to snarl, and he raised his hand.

This slap was a lot stronger than the previous on. My visor came flying off, and skidded off somewhere into the dark. I kept my head down, my black hair hiding my face from him. I blinked the involuntary tears from my eyes, and slowly raised my head. The agents all gasped, and the one holding on to me tightened his grip. "You're not an alien, you're some kind of demon" Simmons whispered. My eyes were completely red, no trace of white or the gray of irises could be seen. I looked behind Simmons, and saw the autobots, Sam, and Mikaela watching us. The autobots' face plates were contorted in a kind of…..I don't know really. Regret? Pity? Maybe realization? Definitely rage. Sam and Mikaela's faces even had a look of awe.

I returned my gaze back to Simmons, so he wouldn't get suspicious and look behind him. Simmons apparently got over his shock, because a grin appeared on his face. "Boys, we're about to find out if aliens and demons really do exist. Tag her and bag her!" He turned and began to walk to one of the vans.

I tried to struggle, but winced when that only resulted in my armor rubbing against my burns. I felt a presence behind me and turned…to meet a swinging gun barrel half way. The barrel crashed into my temple, and I fell. The agents that was holding me must have let go. I collapsed on the concrete, my face plates sliding back over my face automatically. My computer beeped something…..

Lock down initiated in 5…4…3…2…1

The last thing I saw before I blacked out, were the autobots starring at the scene with expressions of helplessness and Mikaela covering her mouth in horror with tears running down her face.


	8. Hoover Dam

**A/N: Hey guys! So I told you the humans would be real aft holes, and that isn't even the worst of it! Anyway, I just wanted to say thank you to Faythren for giving me some advice on my character's personalities. So go check out her story, Move Along, it's awesome! Now, this is where the movies start to change. I, sadly, own nothing.**

 **Radio**

 _Thoughts/flashbacks_

:: Comm link::

 _ **Cybertronian**_

Klick ~ hour

 **Third POV (With the autobots)**

They all watched, helpless as the agents cuffed Anna yet again and dragged her over to one of the bigger vans. When the back opened, steam came out. The inside was covered with ice, and there was a long vent along the wall separating the back from the front along with a window. As they watched, the vents released a round of dry ice gas, the same gas that froze Anna and Bumblebee. They agents roughly tossed Anna's unconscious from in the back and slammed the doors. They all got in their own vehicles and drove off.

Mikaela was still crying, but was beginning to calm down. Bee whirred sadly, and bent down placing a digit on Mikaela's shoulder. Once the coast was clear, they all silently climbed down the bridge and stood at the place where Anna had fell. "Hang back. Let me heck it out." Jazz said, dropping his accent. He walked over to where Optimus was bending down. "Optimus, are we just gonna stand here and do nothing?" Jazz asked. "There's no way to free the girl without harming the humans." Optimus said, regret filling his voice. "But it's not right, she-" Jazz was cut off. "Let them leave" Optimus said.

He looked down and saw Anna's visor. He gently picked it up and gave it to Jazz. "We will find a way to rescue the girl Jazz, but now we must find the allspark." Optimus said. Jazz took the visor and stared at it. He couldn't explain it, but there was something about the girl that had his spark aching. He felt protectiveness and a need to care for her. Jazz shook his helm, what was wrong with him? He only just met the girl, and her sacrifice did weigh him down emotionally, but should he really be feeling this strongly about it? He had seen many spark pulling things happen. This was war, after all. He shook his helm, trying to clear his thoughts.

Jazz subspaced the visor, and walked over to join the others with Prime. "You're going to save her, right?" Sam asked, finally overcoming his shock. Optimus looked down at him and said in a regretful tone," No. There is no way to help the girl without harming the humans. Once we find the allspark, we will try everything we can to get her back." "But-but it may be too late by then! Didn't you hear what Simmons said? They're going to experiment on her! You can't let that happen, she's just a kid!" Mikaela protested.

"You have my word that we will try everything in our power to retrieve the girl. But first, the glasses." Optimus held his hand out to Sam. Sam hesitated, but reached into his pocket. He frowned, before checking his other pocket, and his back pockets as well. Mikaela sighed," You don't have them, do you?" "Hey! We were being shot at and running everywhere! They must have fallen out of my pocket sometime when we were running!" Sam defended. Optimus sighed, and pinched the bridge of his nose in a very human like way. "Wait! Don't you remember that Anna said they were holding the Allspark and NBE-whatever at the Hoover Dam? If that's their base, we can get the Allspark thingy and save Anna!" Mikaela exclaimed.

"How do we even know she was telling the truth?" Ironhide asked, but there wasn't much of an accusing tone in his voice like there used to be. Anna's capture had confused him. Ironhide was convinced that the girl was a spy, how else could she have known all that information? All that talk about dimension hopping sounded like the worst excuse that he had ever heard, but when she confronted Prime about his stasis projection featuring the Primes…..well that was when the possibility that she was a spy began to waver. There was no way she could have known that! They hadn't even made planet fall yet when that happened! Also, there was Anna's actions when she saved Bee. If she really were a spy, she wouldn't have risked her own spark for them.

Jazz bristled, and was about to give Hide a piece of his processor when the humans spoke up. "Seriously? After all that just happened you STILLthink she' a spy?!" Mikaela asked indignantly. "If she were a spy she wouldn't have saved Bee!" She said, pointing at said autobot. "Also, why would Simmons have slapped her if the information Anna as saying wasn't true? He slapped her to shut her up." Sam said. The autobots all exchanged looks, and finally looked over to Prime for instruction.

Optimus had a thoughtful look on his face plates, before he slowly nodded. "Very well. Your arguments are well stated. We'll head to Hoover Dam to retrieve the cube…..and the girl. Autobots, roll out!" With that being said, they all transformed and drove toward Hoover Dam.

 **Anna's POV**

It was cold. That was the first thing I noticed when I had awoken. Also, it was noisy. I opened my eyes and looked around. I was in a big room, with multiple people and machines in it. _Wait,_ this room looked familiar. Suddenly it clicked, this was the room where Bumblebee was in when he was captured. That meant that Megatron…. _oh slag. I GOTTA GET OUTTA HERE!_

However, I couldn't move. Confused, I ran a self-diagnostic and saw that my armor was in lock down mode. That was when either the armor, or me, sensed a threat the armor would lock down so nothing could get in or out unless I give the code word. Basically, my T-cog deactivates so the armor wouldn't come off. The joints and gears lock up so it would make removing the protective plates extremely hard since the plates won't move an inch. Also, the thick layer of ice on my armor didn't help mobility.

I shivered, and realized that there were machines that sprayed that freezing gas on me! No wonder my armor had a thicker layer of ice on it! Looking at the scan results, I also saw that the armor was having a hard time keeping the inside of the armor warm while trying to keep the threats outside and trying to heal my burns.

" _ **Diverting all power to battle shields. Code: Ironhide. Do not allow the armor to be breached."**_ "Fascinating, what language is that?" I turned my head, and saw all the workers in the room had stopped to stare at me. _Oops, guess I should have made sure the cast was clear before speaking Cybertronian. Well, no harm in telling them what language it is. They wouldn't be able to speak it anyways._ "Cybertronian." I said. "Do you think humans could learn?" One of the workers asked. Before I could answer, a scientist barged in through the doors on my right. He was dressed in all white, and his name tag read Diego. "Alright" he barked," Everyone back to work! No fraternizing with NBE-2!" All the workers jolted, and got back to work. I shivered as more gas was sprayed on me. "Now, NBE-2. I have a few questions for you."

 **Third POV (With the autobots)**

They had been driving all night, and they decided to take a short rest break at a gas station. While Sam and Mikaela were freshening up and getting something to eat, the autobots were having a quiet discussion.

:: What are we going to do when we get to the dam Prime? :: Ironhide asked.

:: Ratchet, are the holoforms operational? :: Optimus asked.

:: Well, they still need some minor adjustments but they should be good for a couple klicks. :: Ratchet replied.

:: Excellent. When we arrive at the dam, activate your holoforms. Ratchet, we may not know what condition the girl may be in.::

:: Understood Prime. :: Ratchet said.

:: Why are we going in? :: Ironhide asked.

:: I am curious to know what this NBE is that the girl stated. Also, we must see what damage the cube has sustained, if any. :: Prime said.

Just then, Sam and Mikaela exited the convenience store and walked over to the waiting autobots. They both got in Bee, and the group of autobots all drove off. "So, what's the plan Bee?" Sam asked. **Save the princess…..secure the treasure….greater than man.** Sam and Mikaela exchanged a blank look with each other. "What?"

"Wha' Bee means is tha' we're gonna try an' rescue Anna an' get tha' cube." Jazz's voice filtered through the radio. Sam jumped," You can hear us?" "Yeah, kinda like one 'o yo'r species telephones." "Oh." Sam said. "Why are we fighting to save the humans? They're a primitive and violent race." Ironhide said. "Hey" Sam said. Mikaela just snorted," Look who's talking." Ironhide growled, but was cut off by Prime. "Were we so different? They're a young species. But I've seen goodness in them. Freedom is the right of all sentient beings. You all know there is only one way to end this war. We must destroy the cube. If all else fails, I will unite it with the spark in my chest." Bumblebee along with the other autobots swerved sharply to the right. It was a good thing that no one was on the road at that moment. "Woah!" Sam screamed. Optimus pulled off on the side of the road, the others doing the same as soon as they regained control. The doors opened, and Mikaela and Sam climbed out of Bee. All of the bots transformed.

"What?! That's suicide! The cube is raw power. It could destroy you both!" Ratchet roared. "A necessary sacrifice to bring peace to this planet. We cannot let the humans pay for our mistakes." Optimus explained. "Have you seen the way they treat their own kind? We're fighting to protect them?" Ironhide asked incredulously. Optimus looked at him," Would you condemn an entire planet based on the actions of a few?" Ironhide huffed but backed down.

Even though he did not agree with this, it was his leader's decision and he wouldn't question it. Ironhide was perhaps one of Optimus' most loyal soldiers, in fact all the autobots were extremely loyal to Optimus. Optimus was a patient and wise leader. He rarely raised his voice and was never cruel. What would happen if Optimus offlined? Optimus was the only one who was equaled to Megatron's strength. One thing was for sure, losing Optimus would be a devastating blow for the autobots.

Their thoughts were interrupted by Optimus' voice. "It's been an honor serving with you all. Autobots, roll out!" "We rolling!" Jazz said as he and the others transformed and followed Optimus to the Hoover Dam.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

They drove for a good portion of the day, and arrived at the Dam in the afternoon. Somehow, the autobots found a place to park and activated their holoforms.

Optimus was a tall man with brown hair and lean. He wore jeans with a black T-shirt and a blue with red flamed jacket. His holoforms looked to be in his early thirties and has a slight tan. Jazz's holoforms looked to be around his late twenties. He had dark skin and had dreadlocks. He wore a pair of sunglasses and has on silver and gray clothes. The typical gangster look. Ironhide was the most ripped of them. He had tan skin, black hair cut in a military buzz cut and a scar ran over his left eye. He wore a black T-shirt with army pants and black combat boots. A pair of sunglasses covered his glowing blue eyes.

Bumblebee was the youngest and looked to be around his late teens or early twenties. He had blond hair and pale skin. He wore jeans with a white shirt and a yellow jacket with a black stipe on the sleeves. Last but not least, Ratchet was the oldest of the holoforms. He looked to be in his late forties to early fifties with greying black hair. He wore a standard doctor's outfit, with the white lab coat and everything. All of the holoforms had bright blue eyes and were definitely in shape. Let's just say that they would be having trouble keeping teenage girls off of them if they ever went into crowed public places. Namely the mall.

They all started towards the Dam, and saw a helicopter land somewhere in the back. They all shared a look, then headed towards where the copter landed. When they got to the copter's landing site, they saw multiple people standing there. Simmons must have spotted them because he made his way towards them.

"Hey Kid. I think we got off to a bad start, huh? You and your….friends must be hungry? You want a latte? Ho-Ho? Double venti macchiato?" Simmons asked in an attempt to form some kind of truce. "Where's my friend?" Sam asked, getting to the point. Another man walked up to them. He wore a dark suit and was holding a brief case at his side. He had brown hair and a brown mustache. "Son, I need you to listen to me very carefully. People can die here. We need to know everything you know. We need to know it now." He said.

"Okay. But first, I'll take my friend, my parents. Maybe you should write that down. Oh, and her juvie record. That's gotta be gone. Like, forever Mr….." Sam trailed off, not knowing the guy's name. "Banachek" the man finished. "I don't think you're really in a position to be debating things Mr. Witkity" "Witwicky" Sam corrected. Banachek gave Sam a 'look'. "Considering that you have brought five civilians with you. Need I remind you that this a classified matter?" Banachek asked. Ironhide growled at the 'civilians' comment.

"Oh…uhh….they-they're with me. Yeah. Uhh, they know more about this alien thing that's going on tha I do." Sam continued to stutter. Mikaela rolled eyes. "We just thought you might like to know what they have to tell us. But if not, we just go." She said, and began to turn and walk away. "WAIT!" Simmons yelled. Mikaela stopped, and smirked. "Yes?" She asked. "They can come." Simmons said. "That's what I thought." Mikaela said.

Grumbling, Banachek motioned them to follow him. "Nice one" Sam muttered. "Alright, here's the situation" Simmons spoke up. "You've all had direct contact with the NBEs" "NBEs?" one of the soldiers asked. He was a black guy and wore a red bandana around his head. "Non-Biological Extraterrestrials. Try and keep up with the acronyms." Simmons said. He led them to a large room and Banachek turned to them. "What your about to see is totally classified." He said, before entering. They all gasped. In the middle of the room, frozen, was Megatron. Optimus had to order his team to remain calm, so their cover wouldn't be blown.

However, seeing this greatly disturbed him. _So, the girl, Anna, was right after all._ "Dear God. What is this?" asked a middle aged man. He had blond hair, and also wore a suit. "We think when he made his approach over the North Pole, our gravitational field screwed up his telemetry. He crashed in the ice, probably a few thousand years ago. We shipped him here to this facility in 1934." Banachek explained to the awed group. "We call him NBE-1" Simmons said.

"Well, sir, I don't mean to correct you on everything you think you know, but- I mean, that's Megatron. He's the leader of the Decepticons." Sam said. They looked at him. "He's been in cryostasis since 1935. Your great-great-grandfather made one of the greatest discoveries in the history of mankind." Banachek said. "Fact is, you're looking at the source of the modern age. The microchip, lasers, spaceflight, cars, all reverse-engineered by studying him. NBE-One. That's what we call it." Simmons said, getting into Sam's personal space.

"And you didn't think the United States military might need to know that you're keeping a hostile alien robot frozen in the basement?" The middle aged man asked. "Until these events, we had no credible threat to national security." Banachek told him. "Well you got one now" the guy, Keller, said. "So why Earth" one of the soldiers asked. "It's the allspark" Sam said.

"Allspark? What is that?" Banachek asked. "Well, yeah, they came here looking for some sort of cube-looking thing. Anyway, mister NBE-One here, a.k.a. Megatron, that's what they call him, who's pretty much the harbinger of death, wants to use the Cube to transform human technology to take over the universe. That's their plan." Sam said. "You're sure about that" Simmons asked, sharing a look with Banachek. "Yeah…you guys know where it is, don't you?" Sam asked, seeing the look the two agents shared.

"Follow me" Banachek said. He led them to another room. "What you're about to see is our crown jewel" Simmons said. "It's not yours" Ironhide growled under his breath. Optimus shot him a warning look. To maintain their cover, they let Sam do the talking. The room was a kind of observation room, with a picture of seven people on one wall. There was an observation glass they could look through and when they did the autobots all gasped. There it was! The allspark was there among the many human workers and catwalks. Most of it was being suspended by iron beams hanging form the celling, one of the cube's vertexes rested on a plat form.

"Whew" Sam whistled upon seeing it and the cube's size. While Banachek talked to them about the cube, Optimus was issuing orders to the other autobots.

:: Autobots, the cube has been located. Move your al modes into the hanger and await further instructions. Be prepared for anything and keep your guard up. ::

The others nodded. It was hard to move their bodies while keeping up their holoforms. To do so, they had to split their minds between both bodies. It was like being half in and half out of the water. You could see what was happening under the water and above it at the same time.

"Wait back up. Yo said the dam hides the cube's energy. What kind exactly?" A blond woman asked. She had an Australian accent. Banachek looked at her and motioned them to follow him into another room. Before they could see what they did in this room, they heard an ear piercing shriek throughout the base. Sam and Mikaela looked at each other. "ANNA!"

 **Anna's POV**

Diego had left some time ago after getting nothing from me. He decided that the best way to find out information was through 'trial and error'. Another words, experimentation. Currently, the amount of freezing gas they were spraying on me increased. Then, as if freezing to death wasn't enough, I felt a jolt of electricity run through me! _Just like Bumblebee,_ I thought as I was electrocuted again. I saw multiple warning signs as the voltage increased.

The first couple shocks helped to energize my armor, but then as it began to overload the systems as the voltage increased steadily. Systems began to shut off. I couldn't activate my battle shields because all power was being redirected to support the lock down. I knew that I had some serious freezer burns on my arms and legs, and the beginnings of it on my abdomen. My armor being the only thing keeping me from getting frost bite, but not for long.

With each shock, my body jolted. I pulled at the chains holding me down, but my strength was fading. The electricity hurt. With every jolt, my armor rubbed against my already raw skin on my arms. I felt tingly, and not the good kind either. Normally, I have a higher endurance for physical pain. But all that time in the Prime's dimension has made me soft. I used to get beaten almost every day, but that all stopped when I met the Primes. The Primes cared for me and never hit me or Star. While I was grateful then, it will be my down fall now.

Another, shock went through me. Were they trying to fry the armor's circuitry? How many shocks has it been? 13? Pitiful. Look how weak I've become. I used to be able to count every lash I had gotten back in my dimension. Finally, another jolt went through me. This one was by far the strongest out of the others. I couldn't take it. I let out a scream despite myself, and a few tears escaped. It just fragging HURT! The burn from the electricity and the cold was just too much.

Sam, I hope you and the autobots hurry. Because I will not be able to control myself when my rage takes over. My gladiator mode is beginning to awaken.

 **A/N: I am so sorry for not updating in a long time! I have been volunteering and trying to stay caught up with my online classes. I literally have not been home for more than 4 hours since summer started. I have been volunteering all day. I still have my summer project to do for school to! But I promise that I will find time to keep writing. Please be patient with me! Also, I will explain what Anna means when she says 'gladiator mode' latter on. Please review! I have 359 views, but only 5 reviewed on my story. It makes me think you guys don't like my story (** **). I'll try to update more often. Sorry about the cliffhanger. Oh wait…..no I'm not. XD**


	9. Mission City

**A/N: Hopefully you all like it so far. I told you that this would be sort of violent! Sorry, but it all helps to build the plot. Also, when I refer to Epps as 'Black', that is NOT in any way meant to be racist. That's the only way to describe him. I am not allowed to curse, so any curse words being said will all be in cybertronian. If the humans curse, they will say the Cybertronian word, but it will be** **underlined** **. If the curse word is underlined, this means that the word was said in 'Earth Language'. This is important to remember, so you won't get confused when the flashbacks and memories begin to play in the sequel and in some parts of this story. Again, I own nothing.**

 **Radio**

 _ **Cybertronian**_

 _Thoughts_

 **With the Autobot's (3** **rd** **POV)**

The lights began to flicker out. Then, they heard a voice over the speaker saying that they were losing NBE-1. A soldier jumped into action. "Do you have an arms room" he asked. The two agents nodded and led them to it. As they started to load up, Sam walked up to Simmons. "You got to take me to my friend. You have to take me to her. She's gonna know what to do with the Cube" Sam insisted. "NBE-2? She's been confiscated" Simmons replied as he loaded a shot gun. "Then unconfiscate her!" Sam yelled. "We don't know what will happen if we let her near this thing!" Simmons argued. "You just wanna sit here and wait and see what happens?" Sam shot back. "I have people lives at stake here young man!" Simmons shouted. "Yeah, hers! I know you heard her scream! You're doing something to her! You're hurting her! She's only 13 Simmons!" Sam shouted grabbing Simmons and shaking him.

"Take him to his friend" the soldier demanded. Before Simmons could argue the soldier pulled a gun and pointed it at him. This caused all the others agents and soldiers to also pull out guns. It was standoff between S-7 agents and the soldiers. "Drop it" the soldier said in a deadly calm voice. "Drop your weapon, soldier. There's an alien war going on and you're gonna shoot me?" Simmons asked, putting up his hands and eyes the gun pointed at him.

"You know, we didn't ask to be here." The soldier said. "I'm ordering you under S-7 executive jurisdiction." Simmons ordered. "S-7 don't exist" said the black soldier. "Right. And we don't take orders from people that don't exist." The soldier said. "I'm gonna count to five." Simons threatened. He was breathing hard, realizing that he was out of options. "Well, I'm not gonna count at all with a child's life on the line as well. Human, or alien." The soldier said. To prove his point he brought the barrel of the gun over Simon's heart and clicked off the safety.

"Simmons" Keller said. "Yes sir" Simmons asked. "I'd do what he says. Losing is really not an option for these guys." Keller says. "All right. Okay. Hey, you want to lay the fate of the world on a kid's shoulders? That's cool." Simmons says. With that said everyone puts their guns away and Simmons begins to lead them to another room.

What they saw enraged all of them. Anna was chained onto a metal table and was being frozen and electrocuted. "What in the 7 PITS?" Ironhide roared. Immediately, the autobots ran over to the men who were spraying the freezing gas and ripped the guns out of their hands. Simmons and Banachek were yelling at the men to stop while Sam was yelling for them to let the girl go. Finally, the soldiers stopped spraying the gas and the electricity was turned off. The autobots and soldiers laid furious gazes on Simmons. There's no doubt about it….Simmons was about to be in deep slag.

 **Anna's POV**

All of a sudden, I heard voices shouting. I was struggling to remain awake. I couldn't fall asleep, if I did then I wouldn't be waking up. Primus and the other Primes did not send me here to die this soon! I have to be strong and fight it! The gas stopped being sprayed on me and there were no more electric shocks. What? Then, I heard jingling and felt the chains holding my wrist down stiffen, before going slack. The same thing happened to my other wrist, then to the chains securing my ankles. What the ever loving slag was going on?!

I onlined-er, opened my eyes and saw Simmons stepping away from me. _I'm free?_ At first I was confused, who knew getting electrocuted was so disorientating? Then I saw Sam, Mikaela, Epps, Will, and Keller behind him along with five other people. Their optics were a brilliant blue, and they each looked slagged off. I mentally slapped myself. _Allspark, Megatron, Mission City. Autobot holoforms. Right._ Simmons moved towards me, probably to try and wake me up. He bent down reaching for my shoulder platting, probably to shake me awake, when I moved. My arm shot up and I grasped Simmons around the throat and pressed. Not enough to completely cut off his air flow, but enough to make it difficult to breathe.

Simmons gasped and his hands immediately went up to mine to try and get out of my one-handed choke hold. But my grip was strong thanks to my armor. I pulled him down close to my helmet and growled. "Give me one good reason why I shouldn't beat the ever loving **slag** out of you" I hissed, applying more pressure on his throat and slightly shaking him. Simmons was beginning to turn red, but I didn't care. I. Was. Pissed. "Woah! Woah! You gotta let him go alright?" I hear a voice say. I looked over and saw Sam running up to me. I noticed that no one else moved to help Simmons. "Why should I" I asked. "Listen to me. The cube is here and the decepticons are coming" he said. "I know! Just let me beat this son of a glitch's aft first! It won't even take a nano-click to do" I said, looking back at Simmons. I raised my forearm and activated the wrist blade. My optics were red, again. They tend to turn red whenever I feel any emotion strongly, though usually my anger is what triggers them to light up.

"No, no, don't worry about them. They're okay. Right? They're not gonna hurt you" Sam tried to say. "He already did hurt me!" I shot back. But, I did loosen my grip a little so Simmons didn't pass out. "Just please listen to me Anna! You can deal with him latter, right now we have to go" Sam pleaded. I sighed, before yanking Simmons closer to me so his forehead was touching where my forehead was under my armor. "You and I will finish this latter" I threatened, before shoving him away from me. Simmons stumbled and gasped for air.

"Alright, you good?" Sam asked. "Yeah, just peachy Samuel" I grumbled. By now, the others were approaching us. The five guys with the blue eyes ran up to us while the others kept their distance, still wary. I look at them. "Took you guys long enough." I grumbled. ""Nice holoforms by the way." I said. They looked shocked. "How did you-" began one of them but I cut them off. "Future knowledge, remember?" I said. I propped my upper body up in my elbows before swinging my legs off if the table. Stupidest. Mistake. Ever.

I ended up falling off the table and would have hit the floor if Jazz hadn't caught me. I grunted, before sighing. "Great. Just fan-fragging-tastic!" Ratchet's holoforms went up to me. "I am unable to scan you now, but our alt modes should be here momentarily." "No need Ratch. I just got some freezer burns and might jerk randomly from the shocks. I'll be fine." I said trying to get up but Ratchet pushed me back down. "Just what do you think you are doing?!" he asked. "Look. We don't have time for this! I appreciate the concern but I'm not important. Right now our top priority is to get the cube to Mission City! We stay here and waste time on me, we're fragged with Megatron in the next hanger. I. Am. Fine! I have had wORse." I yelled, my voice cracking as I jerked in Jazz's arms. Jazz tightened his grip and looked down at me.

Before Ratchet could reply, we heard the revs of several engines. We all looked over and saw the autobot's alt modes rolling in. "Wha-How did these get in here?" Simmons asked. Jazz looked down at me before gently laying me on my back. There were several shouts and "Oh my Gods" as the holoforms fizzled out and the vehicles transformed. "Oh wow" Maggie whispered, awed.

"You!" Simmons angrily turned to me. "You led them here! Oh, I am gonna lock you up for so long you'll, ahh!" Simmons was interrupted mid-threat by Jazz. I could tell he was angry by the way he stood. Hunched shoulders, clenched servos, stiff frame, and most likely gritting his dentas. Jazz scooped up Simmons and held him a tight grip. "You! I am just about done with you! Have you no respect for a sparkling? If we were on Cybertron-" "Jazz, let the human go" Optimus ordered. As Jazz was talking, well yelling, at Simmons he began to tighten his grip.

Jazz huffed, but did as he was told, literally. He dropped Simmons once he was high enough for it to hurt, but not to kill him. Just then, they turned their attention to Lennox. "Alright. The girl's right. We stay here, we're screwed with Megatron in the next hanger. Mission City is 22 miles from here. We're gonna sneak that Cube out of here and we're gonna hide it somewhere in the city. But we can't make a stand without the air force" he said, turning to Keller.

I was having trouble focusing by this time. All my energy was spent trying to get them to move their afts into action, and the random twitching didn't help. I was grateful that the armor protected me, but the electricity was really fragging up my systems. I sighed and closed my optics. I was drifting in and out of consciousness and felt my self being picked up bridal style, along with the sound of transforming. I was placed on a kind of bed, and I guessed that I was riding with Ratchet in the back of his alt. _A little stasis nap never hurt anybot,_ and with that, I let myself be welcomed into the darkness.

*Time skip brought to you by the afts that knock me out in the first place*

"Ugh" I grunted as I felt myself fall off of something soft and onto something not as soft. I slowly onlined my optics and the first thing I saw was the floor of Ratchet's alt mode. I picked myself up, still jerking from the electricity. I shakily got to my pedes and almost fell again had I not grabbed onto something as Ratchet suddenly hit the brakes. "Sorry. Get in" Ratchet's voice said. I looked over and saw the door separating the front from the back swing open. I stumbled over to it and sat down in the passenger's seat. The seatbelt automatically fastened over me.

"So, what'd I mISs?" I asked as I jerked in is seat. _Ugh, this is not good. My aim, balance, basically everything is going to be off!_ "We are currently in Mission City. Optimus has broken off to engage Bonecrusher and Barricade is currently in pursuit of Bumblebee, Sam, and Mikaela." I nodded, showing that I had heard. The rest of the ride was filled with silence, each of us lost in our own thoughts. I was thinking about how I was going to have to adapt my fighting to fit my injuries. Speaking of which, " **Computer, run a full diagnostic. What's the damage?"**

I felt a tingly sensation run down the armor. The armor was scanning itself, that or Ratchet chose that time to try and scan me. He wouldn't get anything because my armor prevents me from being scanned while wearing it. I heard a beep, then cybertronian glyphs appeared in front of me.

 **Status: Lock Down engaged**

 **Damage: System Overload [energy release recommend], Ice**

 **Weapons: Charged**

 **Battle Shields: 50% [recharge recommended]**

 **Security System: Offline**

 **Healing System: Offline**

 **User: has sustained mild freezer burns and the beginnings of Hypothermia.**

 **Suggestion: Movement not recommended, move to a heat source**

My battle shields had taken a beating, thank you S-7. All my weapons were ready to go, I just had to look out for my jerking. My healing systems were offline, so I had to be careful. _Okay, I can work with this. Uh, the security system is offline. That's why the bomb coding didn't activate when Jazz caught me. I'll deal with that latter, it can remain offline for now. I just need to disengage the Lock down order and reroute power so it gets distributed evenly. As for the freezer burns and hypothermia,_ I shrugged, _I'll walk it off._ " **Lock down: Disengage. Reroute power to all systems.** " Then, I turned my attention to Ratchet, "I know you have questions and you will get answers" I promised. "But now is not the time." He grunted, then came to a stop. He opened the door and I climbed out, wincing when my raw skin rubbed against the cold platting of the armor. As I stepped out, steam came off of me.

I noticed green smoke around us and saw Epps speaking into the radio. I looked up along with the others and saw a lone F-22 Raptor. _Starscream,_ I thought as I watched him weaving in between the buildings and fly lower than any pilot wouldn't even dare to try. My suspicions were confirmed when Ironhide transformed and yelled, "It's Starscream!" People started screaming as Bumblebee transformed also. Ironhide was yelling for people to take cover while picking up a nearby truck. Bumblebee came over and helped Hide lift the truck upright so the missiles would hit the truck instead of them. The missiles hit the truck and sent debris and everyone flying from the impact. I was thrown onto the ground near Sam and Mikaela. I saw them reach out to each other and touch fingers, attempting to draw comfort from one another.

I struggled to my feet, trying to ignore the pain I felt from the friction between my raw skin and armor. I heard soldiers shouting orders and turned when I heard a pained electronic squeal. Bumblebee was dragging himself out from under a van. From his mid-thigh down his legs were blown away. "Oh my God. Bumblebee!" Sam exclaimed. "Please get up! Bumblebee? Get up! Ratchet!" I stumbled over to Sam and grabbed him by the front of his jacket. "STOP! Listen to me right now Samuel. I know you're feeling scared and over whelmed. But Bumblebee can't get up. You have to keep a level head or you will get killed out here! This is war! Now, I need you to get a grip and focus!" I shouted. "Look, Bumblebee will be fine. Right now, we need to get the cube to safety. I promise you that I will protect both you and Mikaela. No harm will come to either of you." I said in a gentler voice. I set Sam down and sighed.

"You-you're right Anna. Thanks, I needed that." He said and took a few deep breathes. I looked around, it was chaos. Civilians were running, trying to escape the battlefield. More decepticons were coming. I saw movement in the corner of my optic and turned. Mikaela was running towards the tow truck while Sam approached Bumblebee. "I'm not gonna leave you" He promises. Bee reaches down and hands Sam the cube. My eyes widen. _This was the part of the movie where Jazz offlines. Not on my watch._ "I'll be back Samuel." Without looking to see if he heard me, I turned and ran.

Dodging civilians I finally came up to where Jazz, Ironhide, and Ratchet were battling Devastator. _Good thing they're not that far away._ All of a Sudden, I saw Megatron come out from between two buildings. "It's Megatron! Retreat." Jazz yelled. He tried to stall Megatron by shooting at him, but Megatron blasted Jazz off his feet with one shot. Megatron then grabbed Jazz by the pede and took off. I ran towards the building they went to. When I was almost there I saw a random soldier who had fallen and took his gun.

When I had arrived at the building Megatron had just landed on I saw Jazz just beginning to be torn apart. Quickly, I took aim and fired. "SCRAP!" I yelled. I was aiming for his optic, but my random jerking chose that moment to make me jerk. My aim was thrown off so the bullets ended up hitting Megatron's faceplate or missing completely. Oh well, I still got his attention. Megatron let go of Jazz to protect his face plate.

While falling, Jazz shot at the building Megatron was on and it collapsed along with Megatron. Jazz flipped and landed on his pedes. He scooped me up and the next thing I knew I was sitting in the passenger seat of his alt mode. "Thanks. Ah owe ya one lil' lady." He said. I shivered, feeling cold. Why am I cold? "N-no problem Jazz. Can you take me over to Sam?"

"Sure thing" Jazz began speeding over to where Sam and Bumblebee were. When we got there I climbed out of Jazz and he transformed. Jazz quickly dropped something at my feet before going back to the fight. I looked down to see what had fell, and I saw my visor. _Thank you Jazz_ , I picked it up and subspaced it before heading towards Sam, Mikaela, and Lennox. Mikaela was wrapping the towing cable around Bee with Sam's help. Lennox ran up to us. "Sam! Where's the cube?" he asked. Sam pointed towards it and Lennox went over and picked it up. He came back over to us and set down his gun. "All right, I can't leave my guys back there, so here, take this flare. Okay, there's a tall, white building with statues on top. Go to the roof. Set the flare." "No" Sam was shaking his head as Lennox was telling him what to do.

"Signal the chopper and set the flare-" "No, no. I can't do this!" Sam was close to panicking. Lennox grabbed Sam by the collar, pulled him down to his level, and shook him. "Listen to me! You're a soldier now! All right? I need you to take this Cube. Get it into military hands while we hold them off, or a lot of people are gonna die." Lennox yelled, and let go of Sam. Then, he walked over to Mikaela and tried to get her to leave. While they were arguing I walked over to Sam. "Sam" he looked up at me. I could tell he was scared out of his wits.

"Remember what I said? Nothing will happen to you. I'll go with you to the building and help get the cube into military hands." I told. Sam seemed to calm down a bit and nodded. Ironhide, Ratchet, and Jazz came over to us. "Sam, Anna we will protect you" Ironhide promised. Sam was breathing heavily, but managed to nod. He turned and started to run past Mikaela towards. "Sam!" Mikaela called and turned towards him. "No matter what happens, I'm really glad I got in that car with you." Mikaela told him. "Sam! Get to the building" Ironhide yelled as the decepticons started to advance.

Ratchet was battling a decepticon behind us while Ironhide ran in front of us to battle another decepticon. Jazz was still running beside us, on the lookout for any more decepticons. We ran for a while longer and I was gritting my teeth the whole way. All this running, yeah not so good when your armor is rubbing against your raw skin. "Oh come on!" I yelled as Starscream flew in front of us and transformed. I pulled Sam over to some nearby cars and used my body to shield him as Jazz, Ratchet, and Ironhide engaged Starscream. "Sam, get to the building" Ironhide said as Starscream flew off.

I got off of Sam and pulled him to his feet. We started running again towards the building. "Sam! Watch out!" I yelled. He was so busy looking behind him that he didn't bother to pay attention to the two cars in front of him. Luckily, the cars slowed down so Sam just ran into the front bumper and fell over. As he was rolling on the concrete, the allspark let out a kind of blue energy. But, instead of bringing the nearby technology alive like in the movie, something else happened. Time began to slow down. I watched as Sam stopped rolling and started to pick himself up in slow motion, then stop completely. I looked around me. I saw debris floating in mid-air and people frozen in place.

As I looked around I noticed that I was the only thing not frozen. _**Greetings youngling.**_ I looked around, trying to pin point the source of the voice. It was definitely a femmen's voice, but it had a slight echo to it, like how Hercules spoke when he finally became a god after saving Meg in the Disney movie. Then I heard a soft chuckle. _**Over here.**_ I looked over, and saw the allspark cube in Sam's arms glowing a faint blue. I blinked too make sure that it wasn't the pain form my injuries causing me to hallucinate, it wasn't. Then, the cube started to vibrate in Sam's arms, before transforming into a tall femmen. Now, when I say tall, I mean the cube's original size before Bumblebee shrunk it tall! The femmen's optics were blue with gold swirling around. The femmen's shoulder, breast, knee, and elbow plates were comprised of the cube's eight vertices. The markings on her armor were glowing a faint blue.

 _Wow. This definitely wasn't in the movies._ She smiled at me, _**"No it was not. However, your presence in this dimension has changed thing drastically.**_ " " _ **Wait, you can read my processor?**_ " I asked. Since she was speaking in Cybertronian I figured I would as well. Besides, I needed the practice and she was speaking the ancient language of the Primes. Not a very well-known language. Of course, the primes taught me and my sister Kaonian, Praxian, Quintesson, Ancient Cybertronian, Seeker language, predacon, and basically any and all Cybertronian dialect.

She smiled, " _ **Yes I can young one.**_ " Suddenly, a bright flash appeared and I looked away. When I turned back, I saw the femmen had shrunk down to my size, thought she was still taller than me. She stood at about 8 foot 3 inches. " _ **I figured it would be easier to converse this way. Easier on both our neck cables**_ " she said, stretching. " _ **Umm, not to be rude, but who are you?**_ " I asked. She finished stretching, then looked at me. " _ **My designation is Spark, all thought you know me as the Allspark.**_ " I frowned, " _ **I was not aware that the Allspark was a sentient being.**_ " She shrugged. " _ **Few know I am. In fact, the only beings that are aware of my sentience is the Primes, Primus, and Unicron.**_ "

" _ **It is an honor to meet the giver of life.**_ " I say, and knelt down on one knee, bowing my head. " _ **Thank you, but there is no need for that. I wanted to thank you.**_ " She said. I stood up, confused. " _ **I am glad to be of service, but what did I do?**_ " " _ **You freed me from that prison**_ " she said. Blue and golden optics met red optics. " _ **I am afraid I do not understand**_ " I said. " _ **S-7. You saved me from their experiments. Ever since I had crashed on this planet along with Megatron I had been in stasis lock. It was I believe in 1913 when I was found and taken to the dam along with Megatron. As you saw in the movies, they experimented with my power. It was torture, seeing them use my power to bring things to life only for them to kill it moments later. So, I thank you for freeing me.**_ " Spark said.

" _ **You are welcome, Lady Spark.**_ " I say. " _ **Please, just call me Spark. We are not on Cybertron, and even if we were such formalities are not need with me.**_ " I nodded. " _ **I must return to the Primes, it has been so long since I have seen them.**_ " She said. Spark's optics started to glow brighter. " _ **Wait! If you go, what will I tell Sam when he unfreezes and finds the cube, you missing?**_ " I asked. " _ **Hmm. Yes, I suppose that is quite a problem."**_ She said as her optics returned to normal. She fell silent, thinking before snapping her digits. A very human gesture. She reached up and tore off a piece of armor that covered her arm. She held it in one servo while using her pointer digit on her free servo to trace the symbols on it. The symbols began to glow a bright blue, before the piece of armor transformed into a cube.

Spark brought the cube up to her lip plates and kissed it. The cube glowed faintly before returning to normal. She gave the cube to me. " _ **This is a near perfect replica of my form. I have infused just enough power in it to offline Megatron.**_ " I nodded. Then, Spark did something else. She walked behind me and placed her servos on my back armor. I tensed, but relaxed as she gently traced symbols on the surface of my armor. When she was done, she walked back in front of me and did the same thing on my chest. She traced some symbols over the place where Starlight and my pendants were. With that done, she stepped away.

" _ **I have added a few upgrades to your armor. You now possess the ability to take to the air. It makes travel faster, and is relaxing as well. The command is Seeker.**_ " She pronounced the code word using the language known and used by the seekers. " _ **As for your autobot pendants, yours I made so if your armor ever get damaged all you have to do is remove it and hold it over the place of damage. I will be able to channel some of my power from my dimension to your through the necklace and repair any damage. For both your pendants there is a tracker and a private comm link. To activate it you would press the small cybertronian symbol on the back. It would open a private link for you, your sister, and the bots in the other dimension to communicate. Only you two can use it and you would be able talk no matter the distance. You could talk to her in the Primes' dimension, or even in a different galaxy.**_ " " _ **Thank you Spark. Really, you don't know how much this means to me.**_ " I said. Suddenly, I frowned. _The Primes only taught Starlight and I words we could pronounce in Cybertronian. How can I speak so fluently like this? It should be impossible for humans to speak like this. Their vocal cords are not physically able to produce certain sounds._

" _ **Your welcome, and good luck on your mission.**_ " She said. Her optics started to glow bright and energon began to swirl around her. Before she left she said, " _ **You are no regular human. You are much more.**_ " I looked around and saw time slowly begin to speed up. The debris began to fall in slow motion. I remembered my visor that was in my subspace and quickly set down the 'cube'. I pulled out my visor and retracted the armor covering my head. I slid my visor on, then let the plates slide back in to position. I picked up the cube and placed it in Sam's arms just as time went back to its regular speed.

Sam finally picked himself off the ground and started to run toward the building again. I ran after him. I picked up speed and ran directly behind him. "Hold onto the cube" I said as I wrapped my arms around him. Since I had my visor on, I could once again send mental commands to my armor. _Flight tech: Activate. Code word: Seeker_ "Anna what are you-whoa!" Sam yelled as we took to the air. I glanced behind me and saw that I now had a jet pack on the place where Spark traced the symbols on my back. _Whoa, gotta say. Sparks got style._ The wings were crossed in an X and were the same color as my armor, black, but had symbols that faintly glowed a silver, almost white color. It had two small thrusters on top of two large thrusters.

"You can fly?! Since when could you fly?!" Sam yelled. "New upgrade" I said. We got the building and I flew inside. I stopped and looked around. It looked bigger in person than on the screen. "That way" Sam said, pointing straight ahead. I took off in that direction. Just as we flew to the staircase we heard glass breaking, then Megatron's roar. "I smell you boy!" I flew straight up, but I guess I was leaning back too much because instead of flying straight up like I had planned we ended up doing a back flip in the air. Sam narrowly missed the hand rail. "Woah! What are you doing?!" Sam yelled. I grunted, before managing to level out. "Sorry. First time flying." "What?!" Sam asked, going wide eyed. "Relax. I'm a fast learner." I said.

I decided to fly above the staircase since I couldn't fly straight up. I might have been able to if I wasn't holding Sam, but now wasn't the time to try and figure it out. I found out that through the mental link my visor provided, I could urge the thrusters to go faster or slower (Not like that you pervs!). If I needed to turn, I would lean slightly to in the direction I wanted to go. If I leaned too far, then I would end up making a sharp turn. It was easy to go up or down. Lean back to up and dive down to go…..well down.

I looked down and saw Megatron hot on our tail, destroying anything and everything in his path to get to us. "Okay, this is taking too long." I said. I looked around and saw a window. I flew towards it and the glass shattered from the impact. Once we were outside, I tried to fly straight up again. This time I managed it, but I almost dropped Sam. "Woah! Woah! Anna!" Sam yelled as he began to slide out of my grip. I readjusted and tightened my grip. "Relax. You're not gonna fall". I said.

We finally made it to the roof. "Sam! Light the flare!" Sam took out the flare and held it out. I flew close to one of the statues and the flare struck it. The friction caused it to light and smoke also came out. "Heeeey! Heeeey! We're over hereeee" Sam screamed. To get their attention, I set Sam down and took the flare. Then, I went up back into the air and experimented a little. I found out how to do back flips and front flips by just leaning heaving forwards or backwards. To do a barrel roll you just lay horizontally and twist your body in the air. I saw a helicopter come towards us and landed, slightly dizzy.

The helicopter hovered near the edge of the building and Sam reached over to give the soldier the cube. That's when I saw Starscream. "Watch out!" Sam yelled. Starscream fired a missile at the copter and it hit the copter's rotating blades. The pilot tried to regain control as they lost altitude. I flew down after the helicopter and went inside. I grabbed the pilot and the other soldier. I looked around, _good. They're the only two in here._ Holding tightly onto them, I flew out of copter just as it crashed onto one of the smaller buildings beside. I saw a blur of red and blue before safely setting down the two soldiers.

"Thanks" the pilot said. I nodded, then took off. I flew right past Optimus' face and headed towards the building. As I was almost there, I saw Megatron hit the statue Sam was clinging to and both he and a good part of the building fell. I couldn't reach Sam with all of the debris in the way so I decided to pay Megs a visit. Besides, I knew Optimus would catch Sam.

Just to be sure, as I reached the roof I hovered near the edge and carefully looked down. I saw Optimus climbing down the buildings with Sam in one servo. Satisfied, I turned toward Megatron. " _ **Megatron, desist at once.**_ " Megatron actually took a few steps back in shock. "How is it you are able to speak Kaonian fleshling?" He asked. " _ **That is unimportant. I was sent here from a different dimension by the original primes and Primus himself, to put an end to this war. Head me well Megatronous, if this continues then both sides with lose. You will battle your way to extinction. This war must stop!**_ " He seemed to pause, before shaking his helm. "Impossible, you are merely stalling so the autobots can get the cube. I will destroy you, then take what is mine!"

 _Well, I tried talking._ I carefully unsheathed my sword (the sword's sheath was under my flight tech) and charged. I flew in close to his face plate and swung, aiming for his optics. Take out the optics, your opponent can no longer see you. "Argh!" Megatron brought up his servo and attempted to swat me out of the air. "Whoa!" I narrowly avoided his sharp digit from cutting into my faceplate. I hovered in the air for a nano click to launch my mini shoulder rockets hidden in my shoulder platting. They flew and hit Megatron in various places, mainly aiming for the knees and chest area.

 _I swear to Primus if I live and actually manage to end this war, I will get one of the seekers to teach me how to fly._ I flew in near Megatron's optics and stabbed my sword into the nearest one. Megatron roared in pain as the glass shattered and the optic offlined. Megatron swatted at me again. This time I wasn't quick enough. He brought one servo forward, as if to grab me. I flew backwards almost got grabbed by his other servo. Luckily, my sensors warned me and I swerved sharply to the right. Just like at the bridge with the S-7 agent, I ended up swerving into Megatron's claws. Two of them dug into my left side before I was able to move. I screamed as I felt his claws tears into my side. I was dazed and too focused on the burning and stinging from my left side to see Megatron bring his servo up. He swatted me out of the air, damaging my flight tech.

"Annoying pest" he growled. With me taken care of, Megatron went to find Optimus, Sam, and the allspark. As I was in free fall, several warnings flashed before my eyes.

 **Warning: Armor currently in free fall**

 **Warning: Flight tech currently offline**

 **Warning: Injuries extensive**

 _In the words of Frenzy…oh slag._ I hit the ground and I swear to Primus I heard something crack! I think it was my arm, considering I had landed on my front and my arm was wrapped around my mid-section holding my cuts. I had just enough sense to disengage the armor before I fell into darkness.

 **3** **rd** **POV**

Sam screamed as he fell off the building, clutching onto the allspark as if it were a life line. All of a sudden, he stopped falling and looked up to meet Optimus' optics. "I got you boy" He said. "Hold onto the cube" Optimus told Sam. He brought Sam against his chest plates and began to jump down the building. When they reached the ground, Optimus set Sam down and knelt in front of him. He retracted his battle mask and spoke, "Sam. You risked your life to protect the cube."

"No sacrifice, no victory" Sam told him. "If I cannot defeat Megatron, you must push the Cube into my chest. I will sacrifice myself to destroy it." Optimus said. Sam wanted to protest, but just nodded instead. They both heard Megatron roar in pain and looked up. "It's Anna!" Sam cried out. They saw Anna flying around Megatron. One of Megatron's optics were offline. They watched as she tried to dodge Megatron's swings and saw her launch a bunch of mini rockets.

She was doing pretty well, though Sam sucked in air sharply at a few close calls. Unfortunately, she couldn't keep it up forever. They saw Megatron stab Anna in the side with two of his sharp digits, then swat her out of the sky like an annoying gnat. "NO! ANNA!" Sam yelled. "Sam. Get behind me and remember what I told you Sam!" Optimus yelled as Megatron transformed and flew over to them.

"It's you and me Megatron" Optimus said, his battle mask sliding back over his face. "No, it's just me Prime" Megatron snarled. Sam ran and hid in a crack in the concrete by a broken drainage pipe while the two titans duked it out. "At the end of the day, one shall stand, one shall fall" Optimus said, charging. "You still fight for the weak. That is why you lose" Megatron yelled, tossing Optimus into a building and slamming him to the ground.

Megatron kicked Optimus in the face plate, sending him flying back a couple of feet. Just as Sam was climbing out of the crack F-22 came in and attacked Megatron. Soldiers began firing at him from the ground, causing Megatron's armor to bleed energon in places. He lunged towards Sam, but Optimus was able to kick him away.

Megatron was directly over Sam, using his arms to drag him closer to the boy. "Mine. Allspark." He growled, venting heavily. "Sam. Put the cube in my chest! Now! Sam!" Optimus called. Sam looked back at Optimus, then to Megatron. Sam got up and instead of running towards Optimus, he ran right under Megatron. "No, Sam!" Optimus called. Sam ignored him, and instead held the cube up to Megatron's chest plates. The cube disintegrated in Sam's hands and entered Megatron's chest.

As soon as the cube had vanished completely Megatron reared up. He gasped and clutched at his chest, which was a bright orange. He roared at Sam, before falling onto his back. Megatron gave one last choke, before finally his one good optic offlined. Sam stood up, breathing heavily and looked over Megatron. Optimus picked himself up and went over to Megatron's frame. "You left me no choice, brother" Optimus said, gazing sadly down at Megatron.

Optimus then turned toward Sam and knelt down. "Sam, I owe you my life. We are in your debt." He stood up and backed away as Mikaela drove up. She got out of the tow truck and walked over to where Bee was still attached in the back. The soldiers also came over to where they stood. They all looked over to Optimus as he spoke. "Today, we have gained new comrades. Thank you. All of you. You honor us with your bravery" "Permission to speak, sir" asked a British voice. Sam turned and saw it came from Bumblebee. "Permission granted, old friend" Optimus said, stepping towards Bee. "You speak now?" Sam asked.

"I wish to stay with the boy" Bee said. "If that is his choice", they all looked to Sam. "Yes" Sam said, looking Bumblebee in the optics. "Ah also wish ta stay with tha girl" Jazz said. "If she wishes" Optimus said. Hearing no reply they all looked around. "Where's Anna at" Mikaela asked. "Oh no. Stupid, stupid, STUPID!" Sam yelled hitting himself on the head. He ran off towards the building he fell off of. "Sam" Mikaela called. Fortunately for Bee, Optimus freed him from the cables and Ironhide carried him to where ever they were heading.

They all ran after Sam to the back of the building. "Oh God" They hear Sam gasp. "Sam what is" Mikaela stopped and gasped, bringing a hand over her mouth. Various "Primus" and other words escaped the bots, while Bee just whirred sadly. They found Anna all right. She was laying on her stomach, one arm was under her while the other was partly beside her. There was a pool of blood on the left side of her mid-section. Her head was turned away from them. Her arm looked raw and bloody. There were blisters and blood on her arm. Immediately, Lennox sprang into action. "Alright, somebody call a medic!" he yelled. That jarred everyone into action. Epps began to radio for medics while Lennox ran over to Anna. Jazz and Ratchet transformed and activated their holoforms. All three of them ran over to Anna and rolled her onto her back. Her lips were tinted a faint blue, and her skin was cold despite all the physical activity she did. They saw two long, deep gashes where Megatron had struck her with two of his claws.

Ratchet brought over a medical kit and started clean and dress her arm, wrapping it in gauze. Lennox and looked and saw that her chest wasn't rising and falling as it should be. "Oh God" he muttered. "She's not breathing" he yelled, and started CPR. "Epps! Where are those medics?!" Lennox shouted. "They're almost here" he shouted back. The autobots couldn't do anything but watch with heavy sparks. Sam was holding Mikaela in his arms and muttering, "She's gonna be alright." Over and over, whether he was trying to convince himself or Mikaela he didn't know.

"Ok, stay with us! Stay with us Anna! You can't die yet, you still have afts you said you were gonna beat! How are you gonna do that if you die?" Ratchet murmured. Even though they barely knew Anna, they couldn't let her die. She risked everything to help them and they also needed to know what she meant by 'saving the cybertronians from extinction'. Besides that, she was just a child, barely a teenager. Even though she said she was immortal, they didn.t know how long she had been immortal for. For all they knew, she may have only been immortal for a couple years and 13 to 15 years isn't long enough to live. They heard the sound of a helicopter and turned. The copter landed a few feet away and field medics rushed over, taking over. The lifted Anna into the copter and took off. "Where are they going" Sam asked. "They'll be air lifting her to the nearest hospital. For now, there's nothing we can do." Epps said.

They nodded, not knowing what else to say. They headed back to where Megatron was in silence. Optimus bent down and pulled out a shard of the Allspark and Anna's sword. He clutched both items in his servo before transforming. The rest of the autobots followed suit. Sam and Mikaela rode in Jazz. Ratchet and Ironhide managed to find a trailer nearby and dumped out the contents. They attached the trailer to Optimus and put Bumblebee in it since he couldn't transform with his legs blown off. Bumblebee had to lay down on his front to fit in comfortably. The entrance was a tight fit, but there was more room inside. Ironhide transformed and drove up next to Lennox and Epps, opening his door. "You can ride with me" Hide said. The soldiers got in and the door shut. They all started to drive to the hospital where Anna was being sent.

 **A/N: Okay, I finally got the first movie done. Now, I have to write roughly two years' worth of fluff until the next movie starts. So, I'm open to suggestions. I will have where Anna is at first quiet and not very social. She'll spend most of her time drawing, listening to music, or training (once she heals up that is). So, nothing too…..how do I say it? Nothing that will make Anna interact with them too much. She has to gradually warm up to them. I try to make this as realistic as possible, but I'm not a doctor or Ratchet as far as health goes. I didn't realize that it would take this long just to write out a story. I thought I would be able to complete one over the summer. Ha, no. So during the school year updates will be most likely slower than it is now because our merciful teachers (note the sarcasm) give us plenty of homework to occupy most of our time. So, tell me what you guys think! I know it might be a bit dramatic right now, but it all helps the plot and build her character. The autobots and Anna become as close as a family could be and just as (if not slightly more) protective. Please read, review, and give me ideas! The more ideas I get, the faster I'll be able to write and the faster the updates will become. So REVIEW!**


	10. Awakening and Explanations

**A/N: I am so sorry for not updating in a while! There has been sooo much slag going on right now, I barely have time to write. We're hosting an exchange student from China, and most of my time is being spent on being social with her and my virtual school. Please, be patient with me. Thank you to those who reviewed, and the ones who didn't please do! Now, enough apologies and excuses, let's see how Anna is doing! Sapphire-Starz17, I hope you like what I did here! Thanks for the idea about the Primes!**

 _ **Cybertronian**_

 _Thoughts/flashbacks/dream_

 **Radio/ recording/message**

 **Anna POV**

 _Ugh, that hurt. As I slowly became more aware, I felt that I was laying in some sort of warm, thick liquid. Almost like honey, but not as thick. Slowly, I opened my eyes and looked around. I saw that I was laying in a pool of glowing, blue liquid. Energon. I got up and gingerly stepped out of the pool. "Welcome back young one. You have done well" I whirled around and saw the Primes. Wow, how could I not have seen them there? "Thank you" I nodded to the others, acknowledging their presence._

" _All due respect, why have I returned? My mission is not nearly complete." I asked them. "You have not returned completely. Your consciousness is here while your body is healing in the other realm." Alpha Trion spoke. "We merely wanted to inform you of some changes" Nexus Prime said. "Very well, what are the changes" I asked. "Well, the first change can take place now" Nexus spoke. I blinked, "Ummm…ok" Nexus pointed at me, "You can change the way you speak. No need to be so formal!" "Yeah, Nex's right!" Micronus spoke up. "Pit, even Prima here don' talk so formal! Ah'm about ta lose it if ya keep talking like tha!"_

 _I couldn't help it. I said, "Sorry. But to be fair, you never had it Micronus" Everyone laughed at that while Micronus huffed and crossed his arms, but he did crack a smirk. "Ok, so what's the real reason for me being here other than to boost Micronus' esteem?" Micronus would always tease and brag about he was finally taller than another being in this dimension. He was the first mini-bot, thus being the shortest bot out of all the primes. When Star and I came in the dimension, Micronus was happy to be taller than someone else for a chance._

 _"Well…we've decided to let Starlight accompany you in the other dimension" Vector said. I snorted, "Finally had enough of her, huh?" I joked. Then, turning serious I spoke. "Why would you want to bring Starlight with me? Don't get me wrong, I would love to have her by my side, but it is dangerous. The humans are more cruel and violent than the movie portrayed….at least Sector-7 was." "Well, Star has always wanted ta meet tha Autobots and…." Micronus trailed off. I smirked and shook my head at him. "Let me guess, the nano-click you looked in her optics you caved" "Hey! No bot can resist those pleading optics! Especially from a sparkling!" Micronus defended._

 _"However, the man reason is to aid you." Prima said. "With all due respect Prima. Sending her with me would only burden my further. Do not get me wrong, I love her more than life itself…but I would not always be able to protect her." "We understand that. But, I believe she also had another reason to go." Prima said, looking at me. I slumped. I knew her other reason. "I know, and I want her to be happy….but" I trailed off. Solus bent down, "You do not have to decide now. Think about it. Besides, we are confident that you would keep her safe." I looked down, deep in thought. Solus put her digit under my chin and lifted my head so I was looking her in the optics. "You kept her safe all those years in your dimension" She told me._

" _But, that's what I'm afraid of." I said softly. "I was supposed to keep…_ _ **her**_ _safe as well. But look how that turned out. I'm afraid that if I say yes, I'll fail her…just as I failed Clare." I whispered, a tear sliding down my face. Solus took away her digit, and before I knew what was happening I felt arms wrap around me. I looked up and saw that Solus, along with the others had shrunk down to human size. They were still taller than Star light and I, even Micronus, but not too tall. Solus continued to hug me while clicking soothingly in cybertronian. The others just gathered around and placed a servo on my shoulder or stood there as moral support._

 _"Anna" I turned and looked at Prima. Despite all my effort to stay strong, a few more tears slide down my face. "You did not fail in your duty to protect your twin. It was never even your responsibility in the first place. What happened was not your fault." He said, placing a servo on my shoulder. I nodded, but no matter how many times I was told that the guilt still ate away at my heart. She deserved to have longer than 13 years. She should have had somebody who would protect her better than I did. I should have been stronger._

 _"Tell us your answer through the comm link, alright?" Solus asked. I nodded. Solus stood and placed a servo in the center of my back. She pushed gently, and I followed. She and the others lead me to the pool. Confused, I turned to Solus. As if sensing my unspoken question Alpha Trion spoke. "It is about time for you to return." I nodded. Solus gently laid me down in the energon and stepped out of the pool. "Till all are one…..my sparkling" I closed my eyes and fell into darkness once again._

I awoke to the sound of a steady beep from a machine. It was annoying…..constantly beeping every second. I felt I was laying on something soft, and I opened my eyes. I blinked rapidly, my eyes adjusting to the bright light. When I could finally see properly I saw that I was in a hospital room. The beeping sound came from the heart monitor beside me. I saw I was one of those hospital gowns too. I looked around and was surprised to see the room packed with so many people.

I saw the autobot's holoforms, Sam, Mikaela, and even Will and Epps. They were all fast asleep. Sam, Mikaela, Will, and Epps were fast asleep on some chairs in some very interesting positions. The autobots were all leaning against the wall. Optimus and Jazz were leaning by the window, Ironhide was by the door, Bee was over near Sam and Mikaela, and Ratchet was right beside me where the heart monitor was.

I looked beside me and saw an I.V pole next to me. Looking down, I blinked and smiled in amusement. I was wrapped in bandages similar to a mummy. My arms and legs were cover completely in bandages and so was my abdomen. The arm I landed on was in a cast. _Huh, I knew I broke something. Good thing it wasn't my writing hand._ Suddenly I froze. Carefully I leaned forward and didn't feel the familiar weight of my armor.

My eyes went wide and I frantically scanned the room again with my eyes. Maybe I had over looked it? Or, maybe one of the autobots had it on? Oh Primus, please don't tell me that the military has it! My breath began to quicken and I was unaware of the heart monitor speeding up next to me. I pulled the covers off and was about to swing my legs over the side of the bed when a hand on my shoulder stopped me.

Again, my reflexes kicked in. Immediately my non-broken hand went up and clamped the person's hand down onto my shoulder so they couldn't move it. Then, using my momentum I thrust my upper body forward yanking the person's arm with me. Said person tumbled over my bed and landed on the floor. As they hit the floor ever one jolted awake. The person on the ground groaned and sat up. It was Ratchet…..oops. Well, you can't really blame me can you? Back in my dimension you had to have to have good reflexes if you wanted to survive. At least, you did if you lived under the same roof as…I shivered. Never mind.

Ratchet rubbed his forehead and got up, grumbling and glaring at me. "You are fortunate I currently do not have a wrench with me" He grumbled. The others just laughed. "Nice reflexes" Ironhide grunted, coming over. I blinked, then bowed my head. "My apologies Ratchet. I woke up to an unfamiliar setting and your touch startled me" "Well, your spark rate picked up and I was trying to calm up down before you gave yourself a spark attack."

"Uh…..what" Sam asked. I turned to him. "A spark is similar to a human heart." I told him. Then I turned back to the autobots. "Thank you for bringing me here. But…..where is my armor." Optimus stepped forward, "It is currently with Ironhide. Do not worry, it is safe." I felt some relief at his words. Good, it was not in the hands of the humans. "So, I assume you want answers." They all looked at each other and nodded. "Where did you get your armor?" "How can you fly?" "Where are you from?" "How did you learn to fight?" Since Ratchet didn't have his wrench he just walked over and slapped everyone upside the head.

"Ow!" "Hey!" "Ratchet!" "Pipe down will you?! She just fragging onlined, and the first thing you do is interrogate her!" Ratchet accused. "I understand you want answers, but Ratchet is correct. It is neither the time nor place to have such a…sensitive conversation." I turned to Ratchet. "How long have I been in stasis" "About an Earth week." He replied. I nodded, "When may I be discharged?" "I've spoken to the human doctors here. They say you will be discharged and in my care as soon as you have awoken and they checked on you."

"Alright" "I'll go get one of the nurses to let them know you're awake" Epps said and he left. The room fell in an awkward silence, people shifting from foot to foot. Eventually, the doctor came in along with Epps. "Hello Anna. How are you feeling today" He asked. "Fine, thank you" I replied. "Well, you have a fractured arm and two large lacerations on your left side. You also have some first and second degree burns and a mild case of hypothermia. The hypothermia should be taken care of, as for your burns I would recommend you re-dress and re-wrap the bandages and keep them on for another day or two. Your arm will take a couple months to heal and your side needed stiches as well." He finished his instructions and set down his clip board.

"All we need to do is take out the I.V and dis connect you from the heart monitor and you'll be under Dr. Ratchet's care." I nodded, my eyes not leaving him as he moved to unhook me from the machine and I.V.

When he was done he turned to the others. "If you all will come with me? We just have some papers for you to sign. One of the nurses will bring a wheelchair and meet you around back. "

They all filed out and when they left a nurse came in and did her thing. I changed out of the hospital gown and into some clothes Mikaela brought. There were baggy gray sweatpants with a matching hoodie. I waved away the nurse and slide it on myself, wincing when I stretched my stiches.

When I was dressed, the nurse left to get a wheelchair. While she was gone, I tried to stand. My legs were a bit shaky from laying down for a week, but I grabbed onto the bed to steady myself. Carefully I took a step forward, then another. I let go of the bed and walked around, getting blood flowing into my legs again. Once I found my center of balance, I was ok.

When the nurse came in with the wheel chair she looked worried to see me standing up. "Honey, you can sit here and I'll take you up to meet your family." "Thank you, but no thank you. I'm fine." As I was walking past her I said, "And they're not my family…not yet anyways." She just gave me a confused look, but followed me out anyways. She walked next to me, ready to catch me if I fell, which I didn't. I had suffered worse injuries and was able to walk afterwards. This was nothing.

I pushed open the doors and walked into the main entrance of the hospital. I saw the autobots and humans waiting at the doors. Ratchet had a look of annoyance and was preparing to chew me out when he saw me walking. Before he could, I turned to the nurse, "thank you and have a nice day." Then, pulling up my hood I walked past everyone and walked out the doors into the sun light. I looked around and saw the autobots' alt modes near the back of the parking lot. I headed towards them and stopped next to Ironhide. "Ironhide, may I have my armor back please" I didn't hear the click of the doors unlocking. "Ironhide" I frowned and jiggled the handle. Locked.

I sighed, and peered in the window but Ironhide tinted the windows so I couldn't see. I huffed. "Fine, be that way. But if I find out that you have messed with my armor I will kick your aft to Cybertron and back" I growled, walking away. I walked and stood in front of the bot's alt modes. "I assume I will be riding with Ratchet?" "Yes, you will be" I turned and saw the group of humans and bots behind me. "Ok, but why won't you let me have my armor back Ironhide" I asked.

Hide snorted and crossed his arms. "Like I'm going to hand you a weapon. We still don't know a lot about you femmen." All right, still got some trust issues. I guess he expected me to argue with him, cause he seemed surprised when I just shrugged. "All right, I understand. Still suspicious of me." I walked over to Ratchet's vehicle mode and tried the passenger door. It opened and I got in, gently closing it.

Epps and Lennox got in Ironhide and I frowned. I knew they wouldn't try anything most likely, but just to be sure I activated the armor's security system. It wouldn't explode if someone messed with it, but it would alert me if someone was messing with it. The engine started and the autobots all pulled out and on to the road.

The ride was silent, Ratchet's holoforms sitting in the driver's seat so humans wouldn't freak if they saw a car driving itself. During the ride, I was fingering my two autobot necklaces. Should I let Starlight come in this dimension? I know I don't have to decide now, but I was still thinking about it. I would decide after I get to know the people and bots here more. I already know how they acted on screen, but I wanted to see how they acted off screen. I wanted to see their good moments, and not so good moments before I decided.

I was brought out of my thought by a piece of cloth dangling in front of my visored face. I was actually surprised that the people at the hospital didn't remove it. Raising an eyebrow, I looked over to Ratchet. "You do know that I already know where the base is right?" I asked. He just shoved it into my hands anyway. "I am well aware you know, as does the others. But the humans don't know and it just for their comfort. You also have to remove your visor so they can check for cameras, tracking chips, or anything else." I took the blindfold and rolled my eyes. "Humans, such a demanding race. They always want to feel like they actually have power over others."

Ratchet sent me a side glance. "You speak of the humans as if you are not one also." "I wish I wasn't human. They are a violent and controlling race. They care for no one and will do whatever it takes to satisfy their own sick and twisted desires." I snarled. "Well, most are. There are some good humans, but they are so few and far between. Most don't make it in this vile planet. They are either corrupted by the others, or snuffed." Ratchet remained quiet, before asking "You speak from experience I assume? Something had to have happened for you to think such negative thoughts about your own race." "Yeah, something" I muttered bitterly, staring out the window.

That pretty much ended our conversation. I glanced at Ratchet's holoforms. I saw that he wasn't paying attention, and quickly slipped my visor off. I made a curtain between us to hide my face and quickly tied the blindfold around my eyes. I put my visor back on my face, over the blind fold. I folded my arms across my chest the best I could and leaned back in the seat.

*Time skip brought to you by Ratchet's and Anna's anti-social habits*

"Give me your visor" I heard Ratchet say. I took it off my face and warily dropped it into where I guess his servo was. "I want that back" I just got a grunt in reply. I felt the ambulance roll forward again. I guess we were at the base because Ratchet wasn't moving as fast as he was when we were on the road. Ratchet came to a complete stop and the door opened. "You can take the blindfold off" Ratchet said.

I turned so my back was to the door and took the blindfold. I kept my head down while blinking so my optics could focus. With my head still down I asked Ratchet, "May I have my visor back?" "The humans have it" I snarled and resisted the urge to hunt it down. Just as I get it I lose it again. I just settled for pulling the hood low over my face and stepped out. I kept my head down as I heard the sound of Transforming.

I heard footsteps and looked up slightly to see Sam, Mikaela, Will, and Epps walking over. "Thank you for letting me borrow your clothes Mikaela" I said. She looked surprised, but smiled none the less. "You're welcome Anna. Good thing I was near your size, although they do look kind of big on you."

Lennox cleared his throat to gain our attention. "Umm, Anna right?" I nodded. "Well, can you follow us? We have some questions for you." He turned and began to walk away. I looked behind me at the bots before following him, slightly wary. I knew Lennox would never try anything, but I was still cautious.

I followed him and we ended up walking down a large hallway. It was actually big enough for the bots to walk through. Well, Megatron was kept here so I guess it made sense that Hoover Dam was large enough to accommodate the autobots. Lennox lead us to a door and opened it. We all filed in and I saw it was similar to the room where Optimus talked with General Morshower in the second movie. The metal catwalk was around 20 or so feet high and it reached up to Optimus' chest plates. It was shaped like a big rectangle with one of the sides missing.

The only difference about it was the lack of computers there, so there was a little more room. Once we got situated, the autobots all filed in and stood in front of us. _Let the interrogation begin._ I saw Lennox take a small device out of his pocket and press a button. A red light blinked on before he put it back in his pocket. _A voice recorder._ "Now that we are safe from unwanted ears, we need some answers" Lennox said.

"Well, I explained the main idea of it in the alley back when Sam and Mikaela first met the autobots. What else do you want to know?" I asked. "Well they may know but we don't. Why don't you start from the beginning?" Epps suggested. "Very well, but first may I have my visor back?" I asked. Lennox and Epps looked at each other. "Well, the scientists here wanted to examine it-" I growled. "Who gave then permission to examine it Major?! I sure as pit didn't! That is complex Cybertronian technology forged by Solus Prime's very servos! Get. It. Back." I snarled.

The autobots gasped. "You said it was Forged by Solus Prime…how is that possible?" Optimus. I looked to them. "Like I said, I come from another dimension and for a time I lived with the original 12 Primes." "But there are 13 primes." Ratchet said. "Megatronous was not there." "Whoa, whoa. Back up! Who are the 13 original primes? How can you be from another dimension? How is Megatron from another dimension? " Sam asked. "Ugh" I groaned and face palmed. _This will take a while._ "What?!" Sam asked. "Sometimes, I wish I could just send you a data burst so I wouldn't spend a good portion of my life cycle explaining this." "What?!" Sam asked.

I face palmed again, then sat down. "Ok, sit down everyone or get comfortable cause this will take several breems to explain." The humans all sat but still looked confused. "Ok first of all, Lennox" I pointed to him. "Recorder. Off" Lennox looked startled that I knew he was recording all this, but them frowned and shook his head. "I can't. The higher ups want an explanation. As you can expect, they were VERY confused when they heard what happened. They want answers, and they want them now." "I understand that, but let me ask you this. Has the Non-biological Extraterrestrial Species Team treaty been made yet between the autobots and this world's leaders?" "Whoa, those were some complicated sounding words" Mikaela elbowed Sam in the ribs.

"How-how did you know that? You were unconscious while that was being made!" Lennox and Epps exclaimed. "So, it has already been made. Is it completed or still a work in progress. I know treaties take a pit of a long time to make" I heard Ironhide mumble "You have no idea". "Well, It is halfway complete. It should be finished in about another week or so" Lennox said. I nodded. "Then the recorder gets turned off." Lennox opened his mouth to protest but I beat him to it. "The treaty has not yet been made. There for any information I share that has to do with Cybertron is not mine to reveal." "But, you have revealed it" Eps said. "No, I haven't. I have just spoken using their terminology. I have not shed light on what 'breem' or any other term means nor who Solus Prime ad Megatronous Prime are." I turned to face the autobots.

"Are you alright if I reveal some of your knowledge with the humans?" Bee whirled. "Are…you…human?" I raised an eyebrow. "Huh, I honestly thought you would have been transmitting what I was saying over the comm to the others Ratchet." He shook his head. "If you do not wish to share it I would not invade your privacy." I nodded. "Well, I appreciate it. Thank you. But, can you play the recording of what I said? I'm already going to be using my vocal processor a lot." Ratchet nodded, and my voice filled the room.

 **Ratchet: You speak of the humans as if you are not one also.**

 **Me: I wish I wasn't human. They are a violent and controlling race. They care for no one and will do whatever it takes to satisfy their own sick and twisted desires. Well, most are. There are some good humans, but they are so few and far between. Most don't make it in this vile planet. They are either corrupted by the others, or snuffed.**

 **Ratchet: You speak from experience I assume? Something had to have happened for you to think such negative thoughts about your own race.**

 **Me: Yeah…something.**

It was quiet, until Sam spoke up. "What happened to make you hate us so much?" "I don't hate you" I said quietly. "But there is a reason why I wear a visor." "What happened?" Sam asked. Mikaela smacked him. "Sam! Don't you know what sensitive topics are?!" she hissed. "Thank you Mikaela." She looked over to me and smiled, her eyes were sympathetic.

"We're getting off track. Anyway, is it ok for me to share information sacred to your race?" I turned to the autobots. "We appreciate you asking for our permission. You may." Optimus said. I nodded, then turned back to the humans. "Okay. So to answer your questions. A breem is equivalent to one Earth hour, right?" I looked over to see the autobots all nod. "Ok, so the Original 13 Primes are just what the title sounds like. They were 13 bots who were held the rank of Prime."

"How do you get to be a Prime?" Mikaela asked. ""Are you born into it or something." I shook my head. "No, one is not born into greatness. Rather one must earn it." "How do you earn it?" "I am unsure. Primus usually bestows the Matrix of Leadership to a bot whom he thinks is worthy." "What did Optimus do to become a Prime?" "That is a question for him, for it is not my place to share his past. Just know that that title is not so easily acquired. Solus was the only female prime. She was the greatest black smith and could forge anything. She was the one who forged my armor and my visor. Megatronous is also known as the fallen. Now, this is where things get complicated. Depending on which universe you're referring too. But the main idea is that Megatronous betrayed his fellow Primes and followed Unicron. Megatron took on The Fallen's designation for publicity reasons. The name already struck fear in the sparks of many, but now it does so more than ever."

"So, Megatronous is kind of like the boogeyman?" Lennox asked. "In a way. Primus is their god and Unicron is their evil. The 13 are like Primus' disciples if it makes it easier for you to understand. Although in reality the 13 were created by Primus so they are more his children in a way." "How do you know them? And what do you mean by different universes?"

"Well, like I said I am from another dimension. In that dimension all of this is fictional. A guy named Michael Bay made and directed the movies which we are currently living. When I said different universes I meant just that. Back in my dimension, there were various versions of the war between the autobots and decepticons." "Name some" Ironhide demanded. "Well, this universe is referred to as the Bay verse. Then there is the original version called Transformers Generation 1 or G1 for short. It ran from 1984 – 1991. Then there is the Transformers War for Cybertron which is a video game I believe. Transformers Animated, Transformers Prime, Transformers Robots in Disguise, Transformers Armada, and a lot more."

I took a deep breath and waited to let it sink in. The autobots were just quietly listening and letting the humans (and Ironhide) ask the questions. "If you still don't believe me I have proof…..but it's in my armor's subspace." I looked over to Ironhide, who contemplated it for a few minutes. Finally, he took out my backpack from subspace and set it down grumbling. "Thank you" I unzipped it and took out all of the movie.

For perhaps the millionth time jaws met the floor. "Is-is that me?!" Sam asked. Then humans were all in awe at seeing themselves on the cover of the DVD cases. They handed it back to me after examining every inch of it and reading every word. I then held it up for the autobots to look at. "Please be careful. I actually plan on showing you these movies, but only when the time is right." They gently looked at them before handing them back to me.

"I also have a lot more transformers merchandise." I showed them my transformers towel and T-shirts. I thought it wasn't wise for me to show them all my decepticon T-shirts and towel I had. I also had special necklaces in there too for both factions when I united them. I put all the merchandise back in my backpack. "Ironhide, if it makes you comfortable you can still hold onto my armor. I turned off the security system." He grunted, "Keep it for now." I nodded.

"So, why are you here?" Epps asked. "Not that we aren't grateful for your help or anything." "Well, I was sent here by the primes and Primus on a mission. I know what will happen in the future. I know I have probably fragged up the events in this timeline, so I won't tell you anymore. But, in the future things don't go good. I'm here to save the Cybertronians from extinction." The autobots all tensed. "So, yo'r here ta help us win tha war?" Jazz spoke for the first time. I shook my head. "No, when I said I was here to save the Cybertronians from extinction I didn't mean just autobots. I am also here to help the decepticons." With that said the room erupted. _Ok, bad choice of words._

"So, you are a decepticon!" Ironhide said, his cannons whirring to life. "No, I am not. When I said I am here to help you I meant both autobots and decepticons. I am here to end this war. If I didn't come, then both factions would have lost." The room quiet down, and Ironhide powered down his cannons. "Don't you see? Cyberton is dead!" The autobots all flinched when I said that, hurt flashing in their optics at the mention of their home world.

"This war has killed an entire species and a planet. Now you're here on Earth still fighting that fragging war! Sparklings have offlined, there are virtually no femmens out there left. You have fought each other to near extinction! Now the Allspark is gone, you have no way to reproduce. No hope for a future generation and no home. You guys have made one pit of a mess and it will take more than reinforcements to fix it. You can't fight out of this one."

"Are you accusing us of destroying our own planet?!" Ironhide growled, glaring at me. I glared back as much as I could with my face being hidden by my hood. "Well it takes two to start a war. You have been fighting and fighting and look where that got you! On a foreign planet at the mercy of organics. I'm saying be the bigger faction and put an end to this fighting."

"It's not that easy to just end a war" Ironhide said, deflating. "Ironhide speaks the truth. I have pleaded with Megatron to end this war, but each time he refuses." Optimus said. I stood up and walked over to the edge of the catwalk. I started at the autobots. They all looked so tired. Tired of war. Tired of the endless energon shed. I sighed. I was about to open my mouth, but I felt my autobot pendant get warm. It gradually got warmer and warmer. I took it off when it started to become too hot and found the place where the optics should be were glowing. I held the pendant away from me and made it so the symbol faced the autobots.

Then, a two beams of bright blue light shot out of the pendant. Everyone stared at it in wonder as 12 forms began to appear. The autobots all gasped and immediately knelt on one knee. I turned and motioned for the humans to do the same. They did, but was confused. As the hologram became sharper the Primes stood in front of us.

 **"Arise my children."** Prima spoke. Everyone stood up, the autobots had a look of awe.

Prima turned to me and smiled. **"Well done young one."** "Thank you Prima. Spark told me I could contact you, but I was just imagining it being comm link." I said, also smiled at me as Solus went over to me. Gently, she took the pendant from my and wrapped the chain around the hand rail. Then, she picked me up and held me close to her spark. **"Yes, it works as a pendant and also as a holoform. Although, Sparks says only we can activate the holoforms."** "So, that was why my pendant got so hot." **"That was due to the power and energon it had to channel. It didn't hurt you did it?"** Solus asked, scanning me. "No it didn't Solus. Besides, I have had worse burns." She nodded.

Then, she shifted me to one servo while she pulled something from her subspace and handed it me. "My visor! Thank you Solus!" She smiled. **"Your welcome. I agree with you. I do not want humans trying to copy my work."** I smiled, and put the visor on, taking the hood off once it was on. **"We have come to tell you not to give up yet. This war may seem like it will never end, but I assure you that the end is coming near."** Prima spoke.

"Wow, that didn't sound ominous at all Prima" I said. Prima look at me and smirked. **"Well, it was the only way I could word it." "How would ya say it then sparklet"** Micronus challenged. I groaned. "I'm not a sparkling!" **"Yes you are"** They all said. "But I'm practically a sparkling in its second frame and that qualifies as a youngling!" I said. **"Yes, but you are also only 13 Earth years old. If you were on Cybertron, you have been just created."** Vector Prime said. I opened my mouth then closed it. Seeing his smug look, I opened my mouth again. "Yeah, but I've also stopped ageing. So Ha!" **"Yes, but you haven't been immortal for long. Back in your dimension you would only be 16."** Vector said. My jaw dropped. "I have to have been alive for longer than 3 years!" Vector shook his head. I just groaned and flopped down on Solus' servo while the other laughed at me.

 **"Not only am ah taller, but ah'm older an' wiser too"** Micronus said, floating over and poking me. "Whatever. You're still the shortest Prime Micronus. Even Jazz is taller than you!" I said pointing at said bot. Micronus look over at Jazz and walked towards him. Jazz froze as Micronus studied him, then stood behind him back strut to back strut. Jazz was taller. **"Frag, that sparkling's right!"** "Ha ha" I taunted. **"Oh frag off"** Micronus said, sulking.

Prima cleared his vocalizer and gave me and Micronus a pointed look. **"Youngling, it is good to see you in a better mood but we did come here for a reason"** "Sorry Prima" I said. **"As I was saying, the end of the war is nearly upon us. The factions will untie to our race will be wiped off the face of the Universe, forgotten. We have sent Anna here to help make peace between the two factions."** "Wow, no pressure" I hear Epps mutter. "Actually, the pressure is heavier than Nexus" I said. **"Hey! I'll have you know that my weight is in target according to my size." "** Dude, you're a combiner. That means you're made up of several bots. Do you know how heavy that is to me?!Pit, I could barely lift Bee's fat aft and I was wearing Solus' armor!"

Bee whirred, offended that I called him fat. "Sorry Bee" I said. "Wow, you've changed" Sam said. "Huh?" I moved to the edge of Solus' servo so I could look down at Sam. "What do you mean?" "I mean exactly what I meant! You act so carefree and happy around the primes while everyone else is all tense. But, when I met you you were quiet, secretive, and kind of scary. What's with you?"

"Well, I act quiet when I'm around them too. I've just recently started to open up to them. I got to know them and they understand why I act the way I do." I said. All of a sudden, the Sam started to get bigger and bigger. I looked up and saw Solus was crouching down and put her servo to the ground. I got off and she stood back up. **"There is something we wish to discuss with the autobots"** Solus said when she caught my confused look. "Alright, do you want us to go?" I asked. She shook her head, **"Actually, it is only you who needs to leave."**

"Oh" I looked around and saw the door where we came in. I my way towards it, the others staring after me. When I reached the door I opened it and stepped out.

 **A/N: Okay, this chapter was a pain in the aft to write. 10 pages in Microsoft word and I wrote it in 2 days! I didn't proof read it, so there may be some mistakes. Now, I have to go play with my exchange student but before I do please review! I still need some ideas to help Anna trust the autobots more! I also need some more fluff ideas. I probably won't be able to update for a while since school is almost here and I have to finish up my 2 virtual classes. But, I will try.**


	11. Awakening and Explanations Pt 2

**A/N: I haven't done a disclaimer in a while, so I just wanted to say I don't own anything. So, this is where you guys start sending me requests. I don't know what's really going to happen, but it seems like this story has grown its own pair of legs and took off without me. So now, I'm just rolling with it.**

 _ **Cybertronian**_

 _Thoughts/flashbacks_

 **Radio/Prime's speech/ Recording**

 **Third POV (after Anna left)**

As soon as the door closed behind Anna, the Primes' expression went from playfully and fondness to sort of sad. " **Look how she has grown**." Solus said softly. " **There may be hope yet for her to find happiness** " They turned to the autobots. " **Optimus, do you recall the stasis projection we sent you** " Prima asked. "Indeed I do Prima." Optimus said. Micronus deactivated the sphere he was in and stood. " **Well, there is your femmen**." Micronus said, gesturing towards the door.

"I am confused, I am already happily bonded to Elita-1" Optimus said, with a worried expression. " **Nah, we don' mean it like that!** " Micronus laughed, but went serious again. " **We mean there is the femmen you need to rebuild.** **And not just you, all of Team Prime**." "But she looks fully functional aside from the lacerations in her side and the broken arm." Ratchet pointed out. " **We mean her spirit** " Alchemist spoke up. " **Her spirit needs rebuilding, for it is nearly broken.** "

"Whoa, we haven't met Anna for long, but from what I've seen of her she is tough as nails. She's also a really good fighter." Sam said, shuddering at the end as flashbacks of S-7 agents getting a beat down from said 13 year old girl. " **Yes, but if you observe the way she acts more closely, you will see**." "What happened to her? I mean, it takes a lot to break anyone's spirit." Mikaela asked.

The Primes looked to her. " **That is not for us to tell. If you are able to break through the shields she has built around her you will find your answers**." " **Now, the reason we sent Anna to this dimension is to help end the war. But, in doing so we have drastically changed the timeline. Tread carefully, for time is delicate thing.** " Prima said. "We understand" Optimus spoke. " **However, that does not mean you should question Anna's decisions based on your paranoia. Believe me, I still have dents from the last time I slagged her off. And when you guys do end the war, give the decepticons the benefit of the doubt as the humans say. Remember, they were once your brothers before they were your enemies.** " Nexus spoke.

The prime's image began to flicker. " **We must take our leave. Sparks is having trouble maintaining the connection** " Solus said. She walked over and unwrapped the necklace from the railing. Then, she bent down and dropped it into Mikaela's hands. As they began to fade out, Micronus spoke. " **Yo, be a friend an' don' mention what we said 'bout Anna. Ah really like my aft without dents in it**."

Then, the Prime's images faded completely. The room was silent, until Jazz decided to break it. "Woah…did that really just happen?" He asked, awe in his voice. "Indeed it did Jazz" Optimus said. "A chance to meet the original primes is spark stopping. Optimus, do you truly believe that we will be able to end eons of civil war?" Ratchet asked. "I sincerely hope so old friend." Optimus said, deep in thought.

"Should we bring Anna back in to continue the explanations?" Lennox asked. Sam jumped. "Whoa, where have you been?" he asked. "In this room" Lennox said. "Man, you're quiet." Sam said. Lennox smirked, and walked over to the door where Anna was waiting. He opened it and stuck his head out, to bang it on a metal surface. "Ow! What the?" Lennox rubbed his forehead while looking out the door. He didn't see anything.

He reached out his hand, and instead of it meeting the air he felt a metal surface. "Hey Epps!" "What?!" "Did I drink any beer last night?" "Not that I know of, you been holding out on me?" "Come over here." Epps walked over, along with Sam and Mikaela. "What?" Lennox gestured to the door. "Walk outside for a moment." Confused, Epps walked through the door, and into a metal surface. "Ow. What the?" Epps felt the entrance and his hand met a cold, solid wall.

He knocked on it and the sound was a metal clang. "Whoa!" Suddenly, the space outside the door entrance shimmered and revealed a big, black pod with strange symbols on it. The pod began to fold in on itself, before it took the shape of Anna's armor. "What?" Anna asked.

 **Anna POV**

I looked at Lennox, Epps, Sam, and Mikaela as I deactivated my armor. "What the pit was that?" Epps asked. "Sorry, I was asleep" I said. I moved past them and back in the hangar. I climbed onto the C shaped catwalk and faced the bots. "So, where did we leave off?" I asked. "Well, how about we start off with what happened back there." Lennox said. "Oh, I was tired so I decided to take a 5 minuet nap" I answered.

"How?" Epps asked. "Well, typically you'd offline your optics and begin the recharging cycle to let your processor defrag overnight." I said. Despite the situation, Bee snickered. "What?" The humans asked. I sighed and looked up at the celling. "Dear Primus, give me the strength and patience I need to survive the next few breems." I turned my gaze back to the confused humans. "Ok, just forget what I said before. What you saw was one of the many things my armor can do." "What can it do" Ironhide asked, interested. "Well, I'm not sure of all the features it has. Solus made it with so many features I could pretty much anything with it. But, what you saw back there was my stasis pod. It's something that protects you when you sleep. Mine is sound proof, so I can hear what is going on outside of it, but you can't hear inside unless I want you to. I also have a hologram system that allows me to blend into to my surroundings."

"Whoa, why so much to just sleep?" Sam asked. "Well, I have spark fears, or nightmares, every night and a good pair of vents. I'm sure you all would like to get some decent recharge and retain your hearing. As for the hologram, it lets me hide in any environment if I needed to. Just like how I hid Mikaela from your parents back in your room Samuel." "Wow. What else can it do?"

"My armor was a gift Solus gave to me, forged by her own servos. It had a subspace, comm link, and everything. It's basically like the apex armor, only it isn't indestructible. The metal could still get dented and my helmet's visor could still get cracked. I have multiple weapons and even have a built in atmosphere converter, so if I was ever in a situation where there was no oxygen the atmosphere converter would convert the outside air into air I could breathe. The suit also has a special gravity manipulator, so it feels like I'm just wearing a normal change of clothes rather than a suit of metal. I can even give it silent commands through the telepathic bond I have with my armor. Although, I need my visor for the telepathic bond to work. Even though the suit is all high tech, it does have its flaws. I have to let the gravity manipulator charge overnight, or else I would be carrying around about 90 pounds of heavy highly advanced metal!"

"Wow, what about the jet pack?" Sam asked. "Oh, that was more of a thank you upgrade from the allspark for saving her." "Her?" Jazz asked. I nodded. "The allspark is a femmen, and is sentient. Her designation is Sparks." "Can…..can we see the armor?" Epps asked.

 _Eh, what the heck? They've already seen it._ I walked over to my backpack and slung it over my shoulders. Then, I hit the glowing button and the backpack shifted. Metal plates covered my torso and plates began to cover my arms and legs. My helmet was the last to slide over my face. "This is my armor. The backpack was just the alternate mode." Everyone was staring at me with looks of awe. Even Ironhide had a grudging look of approval.

I checked my chronometer and saw that it was getting late, around 8pm, 20:00 in military time. "I must ask if we could continue this another time. It is a lot to process, and I believe it is time to refuel and recharge." Lennox checked his wrist watch. "She's right. I guess that's enough explanations for now."

I nodded, and before I deactivated my armor Optimus spoke up. "I believe that this belongs to you." He was holding my sword. I took it and put it back into its sheath on my back. "Thank you." He nodded, before we all looked to Lennox. "Well, humans can follow me. I guess this can be the autobot's hanger for now. At least, until we can find separate rooms for all of you." The bots all nodded. "I will remain here Lennox, if that is ok with you." He nodded, then led the others out.

"OH wait, before I forget" Mikaela ran over to me and handed me my necklace back. "Thanks you" I said. She nodded before following the others. When the door closed behind Sam, I looked down at the necklace. I brought it to my side, where Megatron had gotten me with his claws. The necklace began to glow, and two lasers shot out of the optics. The lasers began to weld the cuts in the armor closed, repairing the damage.

Then, I touched the pendant to my back and felt the energy run along the platting on my back, repairing my flight tech. _Thank you Sparks._ When I was done I checked the damage levels, everything was up and running. I decided to let the security system remain off. I dropped the necklace into my subspace, before looking up. Everybot was staring at me.

"Can I help you?" I asked, deactivating my armor. "How did you do that?" Ratchet asked. "Sparks infused my pendant with some of her energy. It acts as a sort of communications link between me and the Primes, and it also lets Sparks send some of her power through the pendant to repair my armor." I slipped my backpack back on and climbed back down the catwalk. "I thought the holoforms weren't supposed to be completed and functional yet." Ratchet snorted, "They aren't. They're still in the testing phase. I'm working on it so we can sustain it longer than a few breems."

"Oh, well they are coming along nicely." I went over to talk to Bumblebee while the other walked around, doing their own thing. Ironhide began to polish one of his cannons, Jazz was talking to Optimus, and Ratchet was tinkering with some kind of chip. "I see your legs are fully repaired. I'm glad." Bee whirred and nodded. Then, he reached into his subspace and held my knife out to me. "Thank you, I forgot I gave I gave that to you." I took it and instead of putting it in my backpack, I held on to it. I stood silently next to Bee, just observing the other bots as they did their own thing. "If anybot needs me, I'll be in stasis." I climbed back onto the catwalk and stood where I had to good view of all the bots.

Then, I closed my eyes and activated my stasis pod. I felt the metal shift around me until I was completely encased in the black metal. I disengaged the gravity manipulator, and fell into stasis.

 **A/N: Ok, I know I've been saying this a lot but after this I probably won't update for a while due to school. I'm not sure. Also, I suck at formal meetings so the next chapter may suck as well when Anna meets the world council. Please bear with me. Also, I really need you guys to review and give me some requests! I have a few fluff ideas, but those are reserved for later into the story! Come one guys! Help a femmen out! Please? Thank you to those who have updated! I love you all! Till all are one.**


	12. After Math

**A/N: Here's the next chapter guys! I'm so sorry for not updating in months! Life and my classes got in the way! But, to be fair I did warn you guys that during the school year I may not update much. Also, I know I said earlier that a klick was an hour, but I changed it. Honestly, there are so many terms for time for all the separate universes that it's enough to make my head spin! So, please just bear with me! Later on, I'll post a guide to all the terms. Tell me in the reviews if you also need to know what certain terms mean so I can add them like 'servo' or anything.**

 *****Important: Please Read this!*****

 **If you like Star Wars Rebels go on Wattpad and read the story** **Jedi from Earth: A Star Wars Rebel Fanfiction.** **The story is amazing! It's by my best friend (really an older sister actually) JediWolfGirl. Thank you!**

 _Thoughts/flashbacks_

 **Radio**

Breem ~ hour

Klick ~ minute

Nano-klick ~ second

 _*Dream*_

 _A family stood in line, waiting at the checkout line. The woman held a baby in her arms while she talked to the man beside her. The man was smiling down at her, his eyes showing all the love he had for the woman next to him. In front of the couple stood two Asian girls, around the age of 5. Paternal twins. One stood slightly taller than the other, perhaps an inch or two. The taller twin had black hair and grey eyes. She was talking with her twin, playfully shoving her. Her twin, laughing, stuck her tongue out at the sister who had shoved her._

 _The scene changed in a flash of white. All I was able to see was darkness. I heard gun fire, and the sound of multiple people breathing heavily. The white light flashed again. I blinked, and saw my mother laying on the floor. Looking next to me, I saw Solarflare holding Starlight in her arms with tears running down her faceplate._

 _My own tears started to fall when I saw the pool of red liquid under mommy. Mommy raised her hand and both Solarflare and I grasped it in our own small ones. "Mommy, please get up" I managed to say. My voice sounded younger, higher pitched. Our mother smiled sadly. "I can't my little prime. Mommy's sorry." She began to cough and some more of that red liquid trickled down her chin._

 _"Baby, I want you both t-to know something. Mommy loves you both so, so much." I began shaking my head. "I want you both to…to promise me something. Can you do that for mommy?" Sniffing, Solarflare and I nodded. We leaned in to hear what mommy was saying, since she was whispering it quietly. Her eyes began to slowly close._

 _"Promise me…..that no matter what happens. You'll look out for…for each other. Support an-and love one another. Stay strong….and no matter what n-never-" Mommy fell silent. I looked at her, and saw her that her eyes were closed. "Mommy?" I gently shook her. She didn't stir. I shook her harder. "Mommy! Mommy wake up! Please! I need you….._ _ **we**_ _need you! Don't leave us….._ MOMMY _"_

 _The scene changed again. This time, I was being led away from mommy. My hand was being held by an adult in a blue and black uniform. "Wait!" The adult stopped and looked down. "I forgot something!" I tugged my hand from the person's grip and ran back to my mommy. I gave her one last kiss and whispered "Goodbye mommy. I love you too." I looked up from where I was kneeling next to mommy's head and saw a black, shiny object._

 _Curious, I went over to it and picked it up. Turning it over in my head, I was trying to remember what it was. A gun. My eyes widened. Mommy said to never tough one of these. I was supposed to tell an adult if I ever saw one. I bent down to put it back on the ground and froze. I saw one of those guys holding this and pointing it at mommy. Mommy was fighting to take it away from the man, but it went off and the red liquid, blood was what mommy called it, colored her shirt. Mommy fell on the floor and the guy pointed it at her again, but ran away when he heard sirens._

 _I stopped turning the gun around and just stared at it. I hate him! I hate the man who hurt my mommy. Making a decision, I out the gun in the pocket on the inside of my jacket and zipped it up. He hurt my mommy, so I'm going to find him…and hurt him too._

 **Anna's POV**

My eyes snapped open. I was breathing heavily, and my fists were clenched. Despite y efforts to hold it back, a single tear trailed down my face. I remember that night. That was the night everything changed. That was the night my mother died protecting me and my sisters. That was the night the never ending nightmares, fear, and pain began. I disengaged the pod around me and watched as the metal folded back, taking the shape of my armor. _I never found out what mom was going to say. Never what?_ Shaking my head, I reached into my subspace and pulled out a black gun.

The same gun from my dream, the same gun that took my mother's life. I deactivated my armor as well and set the backpack down gently beside me. I sat down on the hard metal surface of the catwalk and leaned my back against the railing. I turned the gun over in my hands, examining it. Years later, I found out it was a caliber 4.5 blank air gun. Nothing about the appearance had really changed. It was still black, although the words on the side of the barrel were faded.

I took a deep breath, and closed my eyes. I just held the gun across my chassis (chest), don't worry it was unloaded. _Huh, would have been a good idea to use this instead of using that soldier's gun back in Mission City._ I sighed and opened my eyes. I put the gun back in my subspace and took out my drawing pad and pencils. I checked the time, it was around 2:30 in the morning. _I fell into stasis around 9….so I got around 5 and a half hours of sleep._

The lights were still on, but I didn't notice because my pod was heavily tinted. The autobots could just offline their optics, so I guess the lights remained on. Besides, in an attack you'd be wasting precious seconds trying to turn on the light. I looked down at the bots recharging in their alt modes. _Who should I draw first? Well, Starlight's favorite autobot is Optimus so I guess I'll try to draw him._ I began to make a faint sketch of the red flamed Peter-built 397.

In this point of time, Optimus' alt mode was more edgy, and the nose of the truck was longer. Later on in the series, the edges became more rounded and less defined. The nose of the truck also became shorter and sort of rounded. I set to work drawing Optimus Prime's alt mode. I had to look up multiple times to see if I was scaling everything correctly.

I huffed in frustration. From this angle, all I could see was the top view of the cab. I had to get closer so I could see every detail and get a side view of the truck (preferably a right side view since that was my dominate side). I stood up and slung my backpack over one shoulder. Then, I proceeded to quietly climb down the catwalk and approached Optimus. I moved to the right side of him and slightly towards the front so I got a view of the side and could see part of the grill.

I got situated again, then stared to sketch. It was hard, and I had to erase certain lines multiple times. I can be very nitpicky when I want to be. But not in a bad way. For example, if I draw a line I'd be fragged if it wasn't perfectly straight. I would constantly draw, then erase, then draw, then erase again until I deemed it perfect. The only sound was the scratching of my pencils and the sound of the eraser rubbing against the sketch pad.

Some time passed, before I let out an irritated sound. There was just this one line that was bugging me to no end. No matter how many times I erased and redrew it, I just couldn't get it the way I wanted it! After several attempts, I flipped to another page. I needed to draw something else. I started to sketch the autobots symbol. I've drawn the symbol so many times that it only took me a couple of minutes. With nothing better to do, I ended up filling the whole page with an array of autobot symbols.

Once I was done, I took out my colored pencils. I began to color the first symbol blue with red flames on the bottom. _Just like Optimus' paint job._ I then proceeded to color each symbol so they would match a different bot's paintjob. Silver for Jazz, yellow with a black stripe running from top to bottom on both sides for Bumblebee, black for Ironhide, black and white for Prowl, and so on. For Sunstreaker I used a yellow color since I didn't have a gold pencil. I also colored Sideswipe's symbol red because I already gave Jazz silver and I didn't want to forget which symbol belonged to which bot.

I ran out of symbols and bots so I just flipped to the back and redrew my array. As for the bots, I just underlined where I had stopped and began to do bot's from other universes. I made sure to write 'Prime' below the line so I knew which universe was which. I colored Arcee's symbol blue and tried to put the pink highlights on it. It was hard, so in the end I ended up just coloring the symbol blue with pink eyes. I colored Bulkhead's symbol the same shade as Hound's since they had similar paint jobs. Ratchet's was white with orange eyes since it would look weird if I out orange stripes on it. Optimus was tricky. He was still red and blue, but he didn't have flames. After contemplating different designs and trying them out on the next page, I settled for coloring the boxy face red with a little semi-circle of blue on the bottom.

After a while I checked the time on my visor. _5:30 am…huh, I thought Optimus usually woke up around 5:00 am. Unless….._ "How long were you online?" I asked, not looking up from my array of colorful autobot symbols. It was silent, before Optimus spoke. "Not long, perhaps half a breem." "Why did you not notify me of your onlining?" "I was curious to see what you were doing." "Nothing important." I said, closing my sketch pad. I put all my pencils and erasers back into my backpack before slinging it on and standing up.

Optimus transformed into his bi-pedal mode, and bent down so he was optic level with me. "How did you know I was online?" He asked. "You usually online around 5:00 am. The others should still be in recharge until around 6:00 am, or around there." "How do you know this?" "Let's just say, I'm going by what other people said in their stories." Optimus blinked, "I'm sorry…..stories?" "I'll tell you about it at another time, if that is alright with you." Optimus nodded, and stood. He began to walk over to a corner of the room and I followed him.

"So, what you do while the others are still recharging? I've read you like to go on a drive to explore this planet, you start filing reports, or you deal with government officials." Optimus looked shocked that I knew his schedule so well, but shook it off. "As we are still guests on this planet, there is not much I can do." I nodded, things were pretty tense between the autobots and humans. The humans feared the cybertronians, and were suspicious. Going on a drive after a major battle without clearance just to study the planet wouldn't look too good.

When we arrived at a corner of the room, Optimus sat down. He looked at me. "I wish to learn more about yourself and the dimension you come from. Will you be willing to explain further?" Optimus asked. "Why?" I asked, my tone guarded. Optimus held up a servo. "I merely wished to become more familiar with one of our new allies. I meant nothing behind it." He said. "My apologies, but there is not much to tell. I come from another dimension with knowledge of your world and have possession of your technology. More specifically, your weapons technology. You need not worry, no human shall lay a digit on it."

Optimus nodded, but before he could say something else I beat him to it. "It was nice talking to you Optimus, but I should let you get some of your work done. Besides, the others should be onlining soon." I said, standing up. Actually, I just didn't feel like being interrogated at the moment. I liked Prime, but I wanted to hang back and observe the autobot's actions. Sure, I've read fanfictions about them and saw how they were on screen. But, the fanfictions may not be accurate and I wanted to see how they acted off the screen.

I still have to decide if I want to let Starlight into this universe. I'm not really worried about the bots, it's the humans on base I'm most worried about. S-7 was more vicious than they were in the movies. Of course, I can't be too protective. Star has been through a lot worse, and seen things no 7 year old should have to see. I have to let her chose her own path in life. I don't have to think about it now, I have around two years to decide.

But, I don't want to bring her in at the beginning of a major battle either. She needs time to bond with the bots, so I may have her come in around a year. That will give me a year to judge the humans here and a year for Star to bond with the bots.

"Oh, before I take my leave. Sometime today or tomorrow the world leaders will want to speak with you Optimus" I began to walk towards the cat walk again. Once I was back in the place I recharged, I checked the time. _6:00 am, the rest of the bots should be onlining around now, or have been eavesdropping the whole time._ Just as I was finished with the thought, the bots engines all revved. Then, one by one they all transformed into their bi-pedal modes.

"Good morning autobots" They all turned and nodded to me, well Ironhide grunted, before going off to do their own thing. Bumblebee however came over to me.

 **Good morning, good morning, good morning to you!** "Good morning Bumblebee, did you have a decent recharge?" I asked. Bee whirred and nodded, then pointed to me. "Mine was certainly…memorable." I said. Bee cocked his helm to the side and whirred. Inside, I was being overwhelmed by Bee's cuteness. _Awwwww_ , I thought. "Nothing Bumblebee. My recharge was decent."

"Do you all have any way to refuel?" I asked him. Instead of Bee, Ratchet answered from across the room. "Yes, we have some energon from our ship. It should be enough to sustain us for a couple years." "After the treaty is made, send a sample of energon over to the labs. With the combined work from the human scientists and Wheeljack, a synthetic formula will be found."

Ratchet snorted, "And how do you know that?" "I am not 100% certain. But I've read fanfictions where it was made possible. I also know that many new arrivals will come to Earth, Wheeljack among them." Ratchet fell silent at that. "What are these 'fanfictions'?" Ironhide asked. The bots all stopped whatever they were doing and were listening.

"Well, fanfictions are exactly what they sound like. Fans of different movies or cartoons write stories based on that particular series and post them on websites such as , , and . In those stories anything and everything could happen. I've read one story where Ratchet and Ironhide are brothers." Hearing this, said bots looked at each other. Sure, they were brothers in arms, but that was just a little too weird.

"There are some where Sam falls in love with Bumblebee or Optimus, and even some where there is a love triangle between Sam, Optimus, and Megatron." Hearing this, Bee began whirring and shaking his head side to side, wide optic. **Oh…that's…just…WRONG!** The last recording must have been from some kind of game show because a beep sounded, signifying that whatever was said was incorrect. Sam and Bumblebee were close friends. The thought of having Sam as a mate just creeped Bee out. It was like marrying your brother.

Optimus only had a disturbed look in his optics. The others looked slightly amused seeing their leader and scout's reactions. Optimus regarded Sam as a friend, but to see him like that? Optimus was not a mech on mech kind of bot. Optimus thought about all the things he did with the love of his life, Elita-1, and tried replacing her with Sam. Let's just say those memory files were quickly deleted.

"How?" Jazz asked. I shrugged. "Oh, there's a lot more. There are stories about each one of you finding human sparkmates, some adopt a human child, in some the war ends and there is peace between the two factions, and in some really funny ones you guys get turned into toys and sent to another dimension." They all blinked, processing this information. "Tha'…is jus' disturbin'." Jazz said. All the other bots nodded, imaging a human child looming over them, mech handling them, and forcing them to play some sparkling game like dress up.

The door opened and we all turned to see who it was. Will stepped out. "Hey Anna. I thought I would show you to the mess hall for breakfast. Also, the world council wishes to meet with the autobots." I nodded, standing up and climbing down the catwalk. "They want to talk to you as well Anna." I paused, _well I guess I should have seen that coming._ Continuing walking, I replied, "Very well. What time am I expected to arrive?" "We have about an hour and a half. Just enough time for us to get breakfast and freshen up."

"Very well, however I do not have any professional clothing. All I have with me is some jeans and autobot T-shirts." "That's ok. Sam and Mikaela aren't wearing anything fancy either." I nodded, and followed him to the mess hall. Waving farewell to the bots, I followed Lennox out the door. The walk was relatively quiet. The silence being broken only when Lennox would point out certain rooms and say where hallways led too. Eventually, we made it to the mess hall.

It was basically a gigantic cafeteria room filled with tables, a place to get your food, and soldiers. Lennox and I got in line for our food. They were serving scrambled eggs with cheese, sausage, and hash browns along with a cup of orange juice. We took our trays and I followed Lennox. We ended up sitting at a table with Epps, Sam, and Mikaela. I sat down next to Lennox, right across form the two teenagers.

Both of them looked up. "Oh, hey Anna" Sam said with a mouth full of eggs. "Did you all recharge properly?" I asked. "Recharge? You mean sleep?" I nodded. "It was okay." Sam said.

"So, anyone know why a group of the most important people in the world wants to see us?" Mikaela asked. "I don't know" Sam shrugged. "Probably to ask us a bunch of questions and thank us or whatever." "That, and S-7 is being shut down." I added. "Really?" Lennox asked. I nodded.

"Huh, future knowledge must be helpful. Saves you stress and all." Sam said. "No, rather it adds more stress on." I said, thinking about how I have already messed with the timeline. Jazz is supposed to be in the Well of Allsparks, not standing around in the hanger doing…whatever it is he's doing at the moment. "Well, for a couple of untrained adolescents you all did well out there. Given the circumstances." Lennox said. "Thanks" Both teens said. "Thank you Lennox. Although, Sam. You really should work on keeping a level head while in stressful situations. Your uncertainty and hesitance will be your down fall one day." I said.

They all fell silent, and I looked up. Everyone was staring at me. "What?" I asked. "Wow, that didn't just kill the mood." Epps said. "Hey!" Sam protested. "It's kind of hard to not panic when you're getting shot at! They're trained not to panic! I'm not and neither are you! I don't know how you managed not to panic." He said. "I didn't panic because I already knew what would happen." "Yeah, but it's different when it's not on the screen" he said.

"You do have a point, I'll admit that. But…how do you know I am not trained to remain level headed in stressful settings? I did spend time with the primes after all." I asked. That got him quiet. I looked down at my half full plate, the atmosphere seemed slightly darker than before. I stood up and took my tray. "Excuse me. But I believe it is about time for the meeting." I went to dump my garbage and walked out the door.

The others following suit. No one spoke as Lennox lead us to a different room. There the autobots were all standing, facing the numerous screens. The entire room had screens wrapped around the walls, each displayed numerous men and women in suits. _The same room like the movie. S-7 should be disbanded._

Optimus was talking with Keller, but the man fell silent when he saw us entering. "Vhat iz a child doing 'ere?" Asked a man. His accent was obviously Russian. "I am no child." I said, stepping forward. "My designation is Shimmernova, but my Earth name is Anna." This sent murmurings among everyone present. "So, there are human sized versions of them?" A woman asked. She had a British accent. "No. I am human. I come from another dimension."

Hearing this, a man scoffed. "That is absurd. Der is no such zing as another dimension." This man had a French accent. "Oh, I assure you there is. I was sent here by Primus, their God, if you will. I know what will happen in the next decade. I am here to prevent it." "Impossible" The French man stated. "S-7 has been terminated….no? And if memory serves, the bodies of the fallen cybertronians are being disposed of in the Laurentian Abyss. Which happens to be seven miles below sea level, deepest place on this planet. The massive depth and pressure there, coupled with subfreezing temperatures, would crush and entomb them, leaving no evidence."

Several gasps were heard. "How did you come to know such sensitive information little girl?" A woman asked. I'm guessing she's American because I can't hear her accent. "Like I said, I come from another dimension with future knowledge of major events that have yet to happen." "Very well, let's say decide to humor you. What will happen in the future that is so important for you to be taken from your home, and thrust into our dimension?" Keller asked. "Sir….you don't actually believe-" the man was cut off by Keller, who shot him a look.

"I'm afraid I cannot tell you." I spoke. The French man spoke up. "Or maybe, you really do not know and are just trying to buy time." My temper flared. "I assure you I know what I am doing. I cannot tell you because future knowledge can damage the time stream of this dimension." "If that is so, then how do you plan on helping us?" An Asian man asked. "You misunderstand. I am…..happy to be of service. But my main reason is to help the autobots and decepticons end this civil war and finally have peace."

"So, you work for both sides?" A German man spoke up. "Technically, yes. But my loyalty lies with the autobots until I am successful in putting an end to this war." "How do you plan on doing zat? You're just a little girl, and they. Giant alien robots." "All due respect, they are autonomous robotic organisms. Being called a 'robot' is a derogatory term for them. Robots are merely mindless machinery with no will of their own. And, I did not come to this dimension unprepared." With that said, I activated my armor. Again, I heard multiple gasps as my armor folded around me.

"What is that?" Keller asked. "This…..is how I plan on ending the war. This is a highly advanced suit of armor. Made for both offensive and defensive purposes." "So, it is a weapon?" One man asked. "Yes, but it is **my** weapon. It does not and will not leave my sight. "If we could study that-" "If you studied it, I assure you would not live long enough to even activate it." I interrupted him.

"Is that a threat, little girl?" One of them asked. I disengaged my armor. "No, it's a promise. Along with the weapons technology my suit possesses, it also has a security system. Only I can access the armor. Anyone else has to have fingerprint or energon signature recognition to have full access. For temporary access, I have to give a brief command." "And….Vhat vere to 'appen if ze alarm was activated?" "Then, you'll be able to answer the big question if there really is an afterlife." I said sweetly. "This armor has a special coding. If a foreign source is detected the code is activated and you have 5 minutes before it blows. I'm carrying enough fire power to blow this whole base to Cybertron and back. And we don't want that…do we? Especially not with all these soldiers on base. Oh, let's not forget the tourists who come to see the Hoover Dam."

"Very well. We will not mess with your armor for now. But, you will be confined to this base for observation. You are dangerous after all." Keller said. "Oh I assure you, I only become dangerous when provoked or in battle." I said. Keller nodded, then addressed the crowd. "Gentlemen, as the girl said the president has ordered Sector Seven…be terminated and the remains of the dead aliens- disposed of. The Laurentian Abyss is seven miles below sea level, deepest place on our planet. The massive depth and pressure there, coupled with subfreezing temperatures, would crush and entomb them, leaving no evidence."

After the meeting was over, we finally got clearance to go for a drive at the end of the day. We drove to the grassy hill shown at the end of the first movie. It would later be called 'look out'. Sam and Mikaela rode in Bee while I chose to ride inside of Jazz. When we arrived, I climbed out of Jazz and stretched. The others remained in their alt modes while Optimus transformed into his bi-pedal mode.

I looked over to see Mikaela slowly lowering herself on top of Sam, who was on top of Bumblebee. I felt sorry for the poor scout as he was forced to sit there while the two began to make out. Smiling slightly, I shook my helm. With a silent command, a black wire went from my visor to my backpack. Once it connected, 'What I've Done' by Lincoln Park began to play out loud. As the song played, I looked around at the other's alt modes. Everything had happened so fast that I had no time to properly process my situation. I was really here….with the autobots.

 **THE** Sam Witwicky and Mikaela Banes were making out on top of **the** Bumblebee! Inside, I was so fangirling. Jumping up and down and squealing. It had been me and my sister's dream to be here. Now, it was a reality. Jazz is alive and has become my guardian and I have my own room to live in at NEST.

My visor pinged with a special encrypted message and I looked over at Optimus. I opened the message and Optimus' voice filtered through to me.

" _With the AllSpark gone, we cannot return life to our planet. And fate has yielded its reward….a new world to call home. We live among its people now, hiding in plain sight, but watching over them in secret, waiting, protecting. I have witnessed their capacity for courage. And though we are worlds apart. Like us, there's more to them... than meets the eye. I am Optimus Prime. And I send this message to any surviving Autobots taking refuge among the stars. We are here. We... are waiting."_ After his message was sent Optimus turned and walked back to where the others were still in their alternate forms.

I watched him as he transformed into his peter-built and parked amongst his brothers-in-arms. _This is my home now…and they are my family. I will do everything I can and more to end this stupid war. Ironhide, Skids, Mudflap, Wheeljack, the Arcee triplets, and all the others will not offline…not on my watch. So, bring it on universe. I am here ready to take on whatever you throw at me._

 **A/N: Finally…it's finished! Please excuse any errors because I haven't proof read this. I know the meeting with the government officials should have been more….government like? But, my excuse for the poor scene is I'm only 13 and I have next to no idea about how politics work. I can't play the political two step yet and to be honest I hope I never learn how to. I'll try to publish the next chapter…..but with the teachers really dishing out the homework I'm not making any promises.**


	13. Chapter 13

**A/N: Hey guys! I know, I know! It's been a month since my last update. I'm sorry! Ever since the hurricane the teachers have been piling on the homework! I also just recently got over my writer's block. I don't know if Sam Ash is actually in Tranquility, Nevada but it seemed like a good fluff idea and the perfect bonding opportunity for Jazz and Anna. I know it seems kind of romantic at the end, but they will not be paired. Jazz is already happily bonded with Prowl. I know I've been saying this a lot…but I NEED MORE IDEAS FOR FLUFF! Come on guys! Half the reason my updates are so slow is because I have to think up of new fluff ideas! Sadly I do not own Transformers, if I did then Jazz and Ironhide would have remained online. Please R &R!**

 _Thoughts_

 **Anna's POV**

It has been a couple weeks since Optimus sent out his message. In that time, the treaty between the Cybertronians and humans was completed. I admit that I cannot repeat most of the complex words inside the treaty, but the baseline was simple. The autobots were granted a haven, resources, and military aid while on our planet. In return, the Cybertronians would share their advancements in technology, excluding weaponry. It was the same conditions that I've read in countless other fanfictions, however only time will tell how much information will be given.

The humans have already requested that several data pads be translated and given to the humans during the signing of the treaty. The data pads mostly contained information about their species and a little about their anatomy. Since the treaty was made some changes have occurred around base. Ironhide took it upon himself to train the soldiers on base. Ratchet, per Optimus' 'suggestion', puts up with the seemingly endless questions from the medical staff on base.

Since Bee is Sam's guardian, he'll be staying with Sam. After things have settled down somewhat, and everything is explained to Sam's parents, Sam and Mikaela will return home. Optimus has been extremely busy dealing with the human government and getting his soldiers settled in. In fact, Optimus is the last one to power down at the end of the day…apart from me that is.

I would fall asleep inside my stasis pod (I should really call it something else since a stasis pod forces the bot inside to go into stasis) only to wake up about 5 hours later due to nightmares. The bright side to only getting about 5 hours of sleep is I'm the only one up at the time. So, I can continue to work on my sketches of everyone. I've already finished Optimus' alt mode and added a back ground to it.

It's weird, I've never had any lessons in drawings yet my sketches look like a professional did them. Oh well, weirder things have happened to me. Even though Jazz is my guardian we don't see each other much. I don't mind. Jazz is the first lieutenant and he has a lot of responsibilities. Plus, I've been keeping to myself. I would exchange greetings with a few bots and people, but most of the time I'm in my room or off in a corner.

Speaking of which, I'm currently in my room. The room isn't really anything special. It's about regular size for a bedroom with four grey walls and a single sized bed. I really don't use it though. I prefer to recharge in my pod in the autobot hangar. I just spend my day in my room and sleep in the hangar with the bots.

There is also a small desk with four drawers. I prefer to keep most of my stuff in my subspace, so the drawers remained relatively empty. I think the only thing I put in it was my clothes and a couple of knives. I might paint the walls one day….I don't know yet.

I got up and exited my room, locking it. I decided to take a walk around base since drawing and listening to music can only do so much. I was wandering around when I heard someone call me. "Yo, wha's crackin' lil' lady?" I turned around and saw Jazz walking towards me. I cracked a smile at seeing him. "Nothing of interest. What about you?" Jazz stopped next to me and pulled, what I guessed was, a sour face. Never can tell with his visor obscuring his optics. "Aw, come on lil' lady! No need to be so formal around the Jazzmech! Let's try it again…Yo, wha's crackin lil' lady?"

I smiled and shook my head. "What if I enjoy to speak in a formal manner?" "Well, ah guess ah'll jus' have ta work on tha'." He said. "Hmm. I mean no offense, but don't you have things to do? I wouldn't want to keep you from your work." "Nah. Ah managed to finish most of it. All ah have left to do is fill out some reports an' ah'm done." He said dismissively. "Besides, ah feel like spendin' time wit mah charge."

"I…rather not-" "Aw come on shorty!" Jazz said. I sighed. I was going to check out the training room, but…."Have you cleared it with Optimus?"

"Yup"

"What about the humans?"

"Not necessary, but already done."

"What did Pro-" I froze and snapped my gaze over to Jazz. The mech didn't show any signs of recognition so I tried to cover up my slip up. "Very well, let's go."

Jazz transformed into his alt mode and opened his passenger side door. I walked over and got in, the seatbelt automatically sliding over me. The door closed and the engine revved before Jazz drove towards the exit. I looked out the window and saw Hoover Dam pass by us. The radio crackled and I turned my attention towards it. "So, where to shorty?"

I shrugged. "Where ever you would like to go. I know about as much of this place as you do." Jazz was silent, probably looking up things to do on the internet. "How 'bout fo' now we just drive around an' see where tha' leads us? You can tell meh more about Earth during tha ride an' ah can answer any questions ya might have." He offered.

"Alright. So, what do you wish to know?" I asked as we came to a stop at a traffic light. "Well, for one what's with those colorful lights hangin' on tha' wire?" _Oh Primus, please tell me he searched up the rules of the road when he landed._ 'Um, they're traffic lights. The different colors tell the drives when to go, stop, or slow down. Green for go, red for stop, and yellow for slowing down. You did look up the laws of the road upon arrival….right?" Jazz laughed. "Of course ah did femmen! Ah jus' wanted ta see your reaction to mah question."

"Oh. Did you have similar methods of regulating traffic on Cybertron?" I asked. "Not really. We rarely used our alt modes. We usually jus' walked, or in the seekers case warped, where eva we had ta go. We used our alt modes if we didn't want ta walk and was in a hurry or it was an emergency. There were mostly markets in tha' way anyway. If we drove or flew we would jus' use our judgement on where ta stop an' go. Occasionally there would be a bot there ta regulate tha' traffic if there was trouble."

I nodded. "Interesting. So, when you mean judgement you mean your logic processors?" "Well, ah jus' meant we used our processors ta gage when ta stop or go. Usually a bot would jus' walk since our days are longer than yours an' we had tha time."

"Alright. So, do you have shops like we do?"

"Of course we do. There were shops to buy different paint, wax, furniture, energon, music, anythin'. Jus' like yours."

"What about armor. Do you buy different sets of armor? Like, casual armor, formal armor, battle armor, things like that?"

"Well, in a way we did. Jus' like a human sparkling our sparklings out grow their armor so they have ta be fitted for new ones. There really wasn't much need for battle armor except if you were in tha' army. Besides, battle armor is jus' thicker than regular armor. As fo' tha' formal armor, usually we jus' polish an' wax our armor. Maybe give it a new paint job if tha bot had tha credits."

"Is it true that Cybertron has acid rain?"

"Yup, it did. Normally it would jus' eat away at our paint but we still took shelter."

"What about you? Do you have any questions?"

"Yeah ah do. Why do human femmens shop so often?"

I cracked a smile at his question. "I honestly don't Jazz and I hope to never know. I guess women are so into their appearance, constantly buying the most up to date clothes and make-up. I think they just do it to attract the attention of the males, although the kind of attention they get is the wrong kind. You want a mech to love you for what's in your spark and bond out of love. Not just for the credits or interface no matter how cheesy it may sound."

"Truer words have neva been spoken lil' lady. So, you guys can bond?"

"No, not like Cybertronians can. We marry our sparkmates, or significant others. It's basically a fancy ceremony where friends and family gather as the mech and femmen say their vows. Then, a ring is place on both of their digits and they're married. There's also the legal documents saying they are married. As for creator and creation bonds, we don't have them."

"Wow, tha's kind of sad. Ya mean ya can't feel or communicate to your creators at all?"

 _No, and I would have severed that bond if my sire were still online._ "Nope."

"Man, well at least ya don have ta experience tha longing or pain when eva the bond gets terminated or stretched too thin."

"Yeah. I guess so."

Jazz pulled up in front of a store and the engine turned off. My seatbelt unbuckled and the door opened. "Why are we here?"

"What betta way ta learn about humans than ta be amongst them?" His voice didn't come from the car. I stepped out and turned around. There he was in his holoform, leaning on the hood.

"True" I said, grabbing my backpack and gently closing the door. I walked towards the door, Jazz following right behind me. He held the door open and we went in. _Of course he would take us to a music store._ As soon as we stepped in an employee came up to us. She was thin and had wavy blond hair. She was wearing black jeans with a red Sam Ash shirt and a name tag. "Welcome to Sam Ash. Is there anything I can help you with?" She asked. Before I could answer Jazz spoke up. "Nah. We were jus' gonna look around. Thanks though lil' lady."

"Ok, well my name's Britney in case you two need anything." The she walked away searching for more costumers to help. "So, this is a human music store." Jazz said, looking around. The store was actually pretty big. There was a section for buying music on our left. There was also a desk where you could buy woodwind instruments. In the far left there was also a hall that lead to many practice rooms for private lessons. In front of us were pianos for sale along with a drum kit to try out. There were different sections for string instruments, electric guitars, percussion, and other things.

We began to walk around looking at the things in the store. I was flipping through a book of music but looked up when I heard the sound of a piano. I saw Jazz, bent over the piano, examining it. His pointer digit hovered over one of the white keys in the middle. "Crazy." Jazz said as he pressed another key. I smirked, _Wow, TFA anyone?_ Jazz sat down and pressed every key on the piano. His face was scrunched up in concentration. After pressing each and every key and holding it for about 10 seconds he paused and cracked his holoform's knuckles. Then, he began to play.

Everyone in the store stopped to listen as Jazz played. His fingers glided over the keys as his foot tapped the tempo. The music was beautiful…there was simply no other way to describe it. It started out majestic and strong then gradually changed to slow and intimidating. After a while, it changed yet again to fast and furious before turning slow and sad.

I smiled slightly to myself and placed the book of music back on the shelf. I then leaned against the wall behind the shelf and crossed my arms, listening. _Of course, the song is about the war! The beginning was majestic and strong, to depict the Golden Age. When it changed to slow and intimidating, it was around the time the war started. When Optimus was made Prime and the battle began. It turned to fast and furious to match when the fighting began. And…_ I frowned. _Things turned dark when Cybertron fell and they were all forced to evacuate._

I sighed and looked at all the people who were gathered around Jazz. None of them realized the emotion and memories hidden within the song. My hand slowly curled into a fist. _All they see is a guy playing some song! They don't realize the story behind the song. All the emotion, the memories, all the energon spilt. They don't know…..and when they find out they will be so quick to judge._ I was brought out of my bitter thoughts by the sound of clapping.

I looked towards the crowd and saw the people were clapping, cheering, and whistling. Then, I saw Jazz. He saw smiling and waving at the crowd. As a crowd dispersed a small girl of about 10 walked up to him. Jazz smiled and bent down to her level as the girl began to talk to him. Chuckling, he gestured to the piano and stood behind her as she took her seat and began to play.

I could tell she was just learning but her spark was in the right place. Jazz closed his eyes and listened, but when she hit a wrong note he opened them and showed her the right key. I folded my arms and leaned against the wall. _Wow, looks like music and teaching is in his coding._ I watched them for a while until the girl, now with her parents, waved to Jazz before walking off. I straightened up and walked back over to Jazz. "Beautiful….doesn't even begin to describe that. No wonder you are Cybertron's best musician."

Jazz chuckled, "Thanks lil' lady." I nodded to show I acknowledged him. "How did you learn how to play so quickly?"

"Well, havin' access ta tha World Wide Web helps. Besides, music is jus' a bunch o' different frequencies and sound waves. It's what tha composer does tha' makes it appealing ta tha audio. All ah had ta do was listen ta each o' tha different musical sound waves, then jus' start ta play."

"Hmm."

Jazz walked off to examine the other different instruments the store had. He sure had a field day on the drums. He was especially interested in how to read written music. Every section we went to he tried out all the demo instruments then jam out on them. I think we had a crowd follow us throughout the store and recording his music.

Jazz was disappointed when we had to leave due to his holoform projector needing to recharge. We exited the store and drove off. I sat in the passenger seat staring out the window as Jazz drove. I frowned as he suddenly took a turn. _If I remember correctly, this is the way back to the look out._ Sure enough, Jazz stopped at the place dubbed 'The Look out'. His door opened, signaling for me to get out. I did so ad stepped back slightly to give him room to transform.

He did so and stretched, his gears creaking as he did so. "Why are we here?" I asked. "Jus' thought it'd be nice ta watch tha sun set on your planet before having ta return back ta base." I raised an eyebrow, although he couldn't see it. Visor and all. "Yes. It is rather beautiful." I said, turning to face the setting sun. I sat down on the hill, Jazz right next to me.

"" It…kind o' reminds meh of home, ya know? The way your sun's rays change the colors of the sky and baths everythin' in its light." I looked at him, listening. "Although, back home tha sun wouldn't turn tha sky an orange/yellow color. Instead, if tha rays o' light would make the metal surface of Cybertron sparkle and the Crystal Gardens would just light up. Reflecting tha sun's rays back in what ya humans call a rainbow."

"It sounds very beautiful." I said, and it really did. Of course, I had read about the beauty of the Crystal Gardens, but every story changed slightly. We sat there in silence, each lost in our own thoughts as the sun disappeared from the horizon and the stars appeared.

"Thank you, for today Jazz. It was a pleasant change from the monotony of the base." Jazz nodded and looked down at me. His optics were dimmed, but I was still washed in a blue hue. "No problem lil' lady. It was nice ta spend time wit mah charge." He opened his mouth to say something else but paused, his optics dimmed even more before returning to its previous setting. "Boss bot wants us back." I nodded and got up as he transformed down. I climbed in and the seatbelt clipped over me. The seat reclined back a bit. "Recharge shorty. Ah'll tell ya when we get there."

I didn't want to recharge because I didn't want to online screaming again from nightmares. But the fragger turned on the radio and soft, soothing music flowed from the speakers. I managed to stay awake for a good 10 klicks, but my eyes were starting to close. _Fragger, if I online screaming it's his own fault for having me recharge outside my stasis pod._ I thought with no real venom behind the words. With a sigh, I finally let myself fall into recharge.

 **A/N: There ya go! I hope y'all liked it! Here are some of the links:**

 **Optimus's alt-mode sketch (This sketch is NOT mine. It was drawn by MNS-Prime-21):**

art/Optimus-Prime-Truck-Sketch-351191538

 **Anna's caliber 4.5 blank air gun (It should be the picture of the black gun on the bottom left cormer):**

save/me?hl=en-US&bih=785&biw=1708


	14. Late Night Spar

**A/N: I'M NOT OFFLINE! I'M STILL ALIVE AND KICKING! I'm really, really, REALLY SORRY about the big delays between chapters! I will try to update more frequently during breaks and the summer. I know I promised some of you that I would have updated over the Thanksgiving break and the reason I didn't was because I was really busy. We had two days taken off our break due to the hurricane. Then I had basically one day to do my homework cause we were in Orlando all day for Thanksgiving, Animal kingdom on Friday, Tampa on Saturday, church and my creation day party on Sunday, then all too soon I found my aft back at school. Now I have HSCA to worry about, which is duel enrollment for people who are interested in the medical field. I plan to follow in Ratchet's pede steps and become a medic in the military, only I'll be in the air force. Another thing is my carrier fell and broke her digit in 3 places and on top of that my cousin in in what the humans call ICU. Energon is leaking out inside and the medics were finally able to patch the leak. Again I'm really sorry about the long waits, I am trying to find time to write and get ideas. Speaking of ideas…..I want to thank** **MysticFire101** **and** **JediWolfGirl** **for reviewing and giving me advice on how to write this chapter! Make sure to check out their profiles, they're stories are AWESOME!** **JediWolfGirl** **is on Wattpad so make sure to follow her,** **MysticFire101** **is on FFN so R &R on her story too! Big thank you to all the others who have read and reviewed on my story, I promise after FSA testing I WILL step up my game!**

 _Thoughts/dreams/lyrics_

 _ **Cybertronian**_

 **Radio**

 **Anna POV**

Since the treaty between the autobots and humans was established certain changes have been made to the base. The dam served as a temporary base and most of the things were human sized. The hanger where Megatron was being kept is serving as Ratchet's med bay. Several other rooms were also being stripped. The room where the Allspark was being kept was being used as a training room. The room where the meeting with the world council and John Keller took place is now serving as the autobot's combined quarters until more space can be cleared or built.

All metal that was stripped from the rooms is being melted down to make berths to go into the med bay. The humans are also clearing out more rooms to serve as offices and personal quarters for the autobots. Not surprisingly, the designated training room and med bay were among the first to be cleared. The autobots are trying to help clear other rooms out, but it's difficult since some spaces are too small for their bi-pedal forms to fit in, especially Prime.

Presently, I was in the training room with my backpack. I had waited until the bots were in recharge, or hoped they were recharging, and quietly made my way out of the hangar and into the training room. Currently, the room was just that, a room. There were no training mats, targets, or equipment in the massive room….yet anyway. Ironhide is working on that. I stood in the middle of the room, my backpack leaning against the wall to my right, and my back to the entrance. As always my visor was present. At my silent command, a tiny compartment in the sides of my visor opened up and a pair of ear buds the same color as my visor came out and went into my audio receptors.

I had taken off the bandages around my midsection and arm a couple days ago. The only reason I had left them on for as a long as I did was to avoid Ratchet's wrath. He changed the bandages in his holoform a few times, but with the med bay being built he was busy so I just told him I would get one of the medics to change them for me. The times he did change them himself I activated my armor's holoprojector to make my skin appear unflawed, to avoid any unwanted questions. I can only hope Ratchet doesn't do a surprise check up on me. Besides, I don't know why or how but my sisters and I always were able to heal fairly quickly.

We didn't really question it, and I still don't now. With all the fanfiction I had read in my dimension (which was surprisingly a fair amount since I practically lived at the nearby library) it's probably something connected to the Allspark, Primus, or other slag like that considering I spent about 3 years with them. However, unlike the OCs in the stories I won't question it and I won't get all "Am I still human". I hate being a human. They're tiny, squishy, weak, filthy, oily, vulnerable, self-preserving, underhanded ….I could do this all solar cycle.

I sent what song I wanted to play and Undefeated by Skillet began to play. As the song started, I sent another command to my armor.

 _ **Combat simulator: Activated**_

 _ **Level: Medium**_

 _ **Begin in 10…9…**_

I turned to the right, facing the wall where my backpack was leaning against. Only now, instead of my backpack, I was faced with my suit of armor.

 _ **6…5...**_

The suit walked towards me and stopped a few feet in front of me. I took a fighting stance, stepping forward with my left leg in front and my right acting as a brace. My servos raising up, elbows slightly bent in towards me. The suit mirrored my stance.

 _ **3…2…1…Combat simulator active**_

I began to circle my opponent, optics searching for an opening and processor going through multiple scenarios and their outcome. I remembered when Solus explained this feature to me.

 _Solus and I were in a different section of the pocket dimension. Away from the others and Star. Solus, who had shrunk (they called it mass shifting) down to around my size, had the backpack in her servo. She set the object down and walked over to me. "The others and I have noticed how you tend to listen to music and practice combat moves. I figured this would be more helpful then hitting nothing but air." The backpack shifted into the suit of armor._

" _How is it able to stand when neither of us are wearing it?" I asked._

" _The suit has motion tackers, it will track where you go and mimic some of your movements. There's also a training program installed. You can either spar with holoforms it projects, or…" Solus turned to the suit. "_ _ **Combat Simulator activate**_ _"_

 _We waited for about 10 nano-klicks before the suit took a fighting stance._

 _Solus looked to me then jerk her helm towards the suit. Glancing at her, I hesitantly stepped forward and got into my stance. After a few nano-klicks of silence the suit lunged forward. I dodged and heard Solus call out._

" _It's on the easy setting for now. You can change difficulty levels whenever you want. You can also upload different bot's fighting styles by recording then during battle. Good luck." With that, she turned and walked back towards the others._

Coming back to the present, I took a deep breath and lunged.

 _Hands on my neck, foot on my back_

The armor dodged to the side and reached out to grab me. I dropped to the ground and grabbed a hold of its arm. The armor, being able to lift Bee's aft, easily lift me off the ground. With a jerk of its arm it flung me off.

 _Closing in from every side_

I twisted in midair and landed on my pedes. I ran forwards and ducked under its guard, sending a few quick punches to its abdominal platting before quickly rolling away. The suit pivoted and quickly grabbed a hold of me. It lifted me up and threw me back down to the ground on the other side. Quickly, it released me but before I could move it slammed its pede on my back. I said hello to the floor again as my arm was twisted behind my back and the suit got on top of me.

 _Bleeding me dry, I'm fading fast_

Growling, I wriggled under it before quickly twisting my right hip upwards and leaning my whole body to the left. We rolled over, the suit now under me and I still had my arm twisted around. I rolled off the suit which unraveled my arm from behind my back.

 _Left for dead but I will rise up on my own I can make it alone, I got all that I need to survive_

We both quickly stood and before the suit could yank me forward I quickly moved behind it and used the arm still in its grasp to do a backwards choke hold. Not that it would have any affect considering the suit doesn't need to breath, but I did give me the upper hand. It also gave the suit the opportunity to flip me forwards, which it did by grabbing a hold of my arm around its neck and bending forwards.

 _With the sweat and the blood I know what I'm made of, it's the hunger that keeps me alive_

I didn't fall, instead I ended up in an awkward position that left me exposed and vulnerable. I was in a bridge position and the suit was bent at the waist in a 90 degree angle below me with its hand still clamped on my arm around the throat. I was on top of it, my legs on the ground and my back bend backwards. I was looking upside down at the mask, my grey eyes staring into the black optics of the helmet.

 _This time, I'm coming like a hurricane, this time_

My gaze hardened and I tensed the muscles in my legs and arms. Then, using my legs I jumped to get my pedes off the ground while pulling my lower body up using the muscles in my abdomen and arms. I was able to get my body right side up and behind the suit, getting back into the rear naked choke hold. This time however, I brought my knee up sharply to the middle of the plating that made up the back. This caused the suit to bend slightly backwards while I used my arm to push down the neck, bending the suit even more. The scraping and creaking of metal plates and joints could be heard.

 _I came to fight for the love of the game, unstoppable_

In this position, the suit decided the easiest way to get out of it was to drop like a rock. Literally. It disengaged the gravity manipulator and I quickly let go of it, however I was still brought down to the ground since I wasn't strong enough to hold it up. Cybertronium was heavy! We quickly rolled away from each other, my breaths coming out quick and sharp. I tensed when I saw the suit reach out, but when I saw it was not making any attacks at the moment I relaxed slightly. I was still in my defensive stance though, you never let your guard down until your opponent gives up, is knocked out, or lies dead at your pedes. The suit drew out the sword on its back and tossed it to me. Instinctively, I reached out and caught it by the hilt.

 _That's why I, I'm undefeated_

The armor activated the two wrist blades (similar to the ones Arcee has in TFP) and charged. I brought the sword up and blocked the two blades before dodging out of the way when the suit struck out with its left. We continued to exchange quick blows, each of us dodging certain swings and in my case sparks from when the two pieces of Cybertronium collided together.

 _Off the leash, out of the cage, an animal_

I stepped back to put some distance between us and moved the sword to my right hand. I waited until the suit took a small step towards me before I stepped forwards with my left foot and twisted my body around. I swung my sword to cut horizontally and the suit blocked it. This time though, I kept on spinning in place, using the momentum as extra force behind my blows. While this gave great power to my strikes I had to keep a constant speed on my spinning and I had to stop when I got dizzy. The move would only leave me vulnerable if I continued to use it when I was dizzy, my balance and aim would be off. The move also works better with two swords but one is good enough.

 _That's why I, I'm undefeated_

When I got dizzy, I stopped and did a back flip to get out of the close proximity while also using my pedes to kick the helmet. I smirked, _learned that move from Bumblebee in TFP. Wonder if he uses it here._

 _I, I, I know I can beat it_

We continued to fight throughout the song, switching from weapons to hand-to-hand combat. The suit reached into subspace and threw me my caliber 4.5 blank air gun along with a magazine. Quickly, I popped the bottom of the handle off and shoved the magazine in before closing it (A/N: Sorry if it's inaccurate, not sure if that's how you really load it). I then raised the gun, took aim, and fired at the suit. I hit the helmet in between the optics, but only left a tiny dent. The suit began moving quickly from place to place and it hard for me to get a clear shot. I missed a couple times. I went through a few more magazines before tossing the gun back to the suit and picking up my sword.

 **Third POV**

The autobots were all recharging peacefully in their alt modes with their sensors up at the maximum level. The sound of metal clashing on metal was what woke Ironhide up. Actually, his sensors alerted him to the heat signature near by. Coming fully online Ironhide strained his audios to the maximum. What he heard next was the sound of a gun firing and him, being the trigger happy mech he is, instantly transformed and yelled out "Decepticons!"

This jolted everyone else awake, who transformed and took out their weapons. It took a while to realize there were no decepticons, before weapons powered down and were put back into subspaces.

"Yo Hide, mind tellin meh why ya woke meh up from a perfectly good recharge cycle" Jazz asked.

"Slagger, decepticons my aft" Ratchet grumbled.

" **911 what's your emergency** "

Ironhide growled," Shut the frag up and listen slag heads!"

Ratchet scowled and grumbled along with the others but they fell silent and listened. The sounds of slightly heavy breathing and metal clashing on metal could be heard.

Ironhide growled, "It's coming from my training room." He then stalked off towards said room. Everybot else following, both curious to see what it was and to keep Hide's temper in check.

When they got to the training room the source of the noise surprised them. It was Anna, Jazz's charge. She was fighting her own suit of armor. After a few nano-klicks of watching her they figured it was another feature to her mysterious armor and she was just practice sparing.

The sound of transformation and a zapping noise caused Jazz to look next to him. Ironhide had activated his holoform and had a smirk on his face.

"What're ya doing Hide" Jazz asked.

"Seeing how good the femmling really is without her armor" Hide replied gruffly.

"Uhh…..I don' think tha's a good-"Jazz trailed off as Hide ignored him and walked behind his charge.

 **Anna's POV**

You know when you become so focused on a task everything around you seems to just disappear? Like, you're in the zone or something like that? That's where I was. All I could concentrate on was my opponent as my mind raced with different scenes from different Transformers shows. Before I met the Primes I would watch the fight scenes and try to copy the movements. I managed to copy TFP Bumblebee's back flip, live action Jazz's flip in his introduction, TFP Arcee's swift punches and dodges, some of TFA Prowl and Jazz's cyber ninja moves, and many more.

Just as I was bracing myself for a blow, the armor froze mid swing and my visor pinged. Someone was behind me. I sent back an acknowledging ping and a video came up on my visor. It was from the optical cameras in the armor's helmet. A human male was behind me, bringing his arm back to deliver a blow to the small of my back.

A nano-click before the male's fist connected with my back I spun to my left while reaching out my left arm and grabbing a hold of the male's wrist. As I completed my spin I used my other hand to grab hold of his wrist and kept spinning in a 360. The male was caught off guard when I first grabbed his wrist and stumbled. He was unable to keep his footing and fell as I continued to spin.

I built up speed and after spinning in place for a couple times I let go and the male flew into a nearby wall. I stood there and shook my head, trying to clear the dizziness. While I was trying to regain my sense of balance the armor had switched from training to protection. It moved to stand on my left side, braced for an attack. The human male was cursing and trying to get up, his sense of balanced also fragged up. I didn't notice the 'human' temporary disappear before reappearing standing. It all happened in the blink of an optic while I was busy refocusing so I didn't see it happen.

::Yo, 25 credits says mah charge beats Hide's skidplate::

:: I'll take that bet::

Jazz grinned and shook servos with Bee before they both turn their attention to the spar.

The human and I seemed to regain our balance at the same time. I pinged my armor with my visor and basically told it to take five while I beat the male's skidplate. The armor stood off to the side observing while I proceeded to charge and deliver multiple swift kicks and punches. To my dismay, many of them were easily blocked. He struck out at me too and I was able to block most of them, although a few hit me. Even though they hurt, I could tell he was pulling his punches which was odd. If he wanted to attack me he should be fighting with more vigor and using all the strength he possessed.

I dodged a kick that was aimed for my midsection and pinged my armor to scan the surrounding area. While it was busy doing that, I turned my attention back to the male. We continued to exchange swift punches, kicks, and tried to flip each other onto the ground. His way of fighting was more brute force, keep hitting it until it stops moving kind of way. At the same time I notice him carefully observing my movements and his surroundings.

After a while, the armor pinged me and I picked up five energy signatures…..right by the door. Breathing heavily, I back up away from the man and studied him. Black combat boots, camouflage pants, tight black shirt, scar over the left eye, and black military style haircut and really, really buff. I frowned and dropped my defensive stance.

"If you wanted a spar Ironhide, I believe Optimus would be a better challenge." Turning away, I walked over to my armor and it transformed into its alt mode, or the black backpack.

"Aww come on! Don't quite, ah got 25 credits on yah!"

I froze and turned over to where the autobots were observing at the door.

"You bet on me…..against Ironhide?"

"At least ah bet in yo'r fava! Bee bet 'Hide would kick ya skidplate an' ah jus' had ta defend mah charge's honor!"

Bee whirred and hit Jazz in the chassis in a 'what the pit mech' gesture, just like he did in TFP when smokescreen blew his cover and Bulkhead said Bee was the only on there when it happened.

I rolled my eyes behind my visor and picked the backpack up, slinging a strap over one shoulder.

"Sorry to disappoint, but Ironhide would have kicked my skidplate. He has more experience and formal training."

Bee whirred and fist pumped the air, then held out his hand to Jazz expectedly.

"Now hold on a klick! If ya stayed wit the Primes for three Earth years then surly ya must have had some sort of training! That means ya could have kicked 'Hilde's aft!"

"Mm…yes I did have training. But Ironhide still would have beat me, he was just going easy on me this round."

"Aw come on…..wha' do ya think Prime" Jazz and Bee turned to Optimus, who had been silent throughout the whole ordeal.

"I believe the match was a tie since both parties ceased aggressive behavior at the same time. Although, I do believe Ironhide would have won simply because, as Anna has stated, he has more battle experience and was indeed "going easy on her". Although, the outcome remains to be seen seeing as the match remains incomplete."

"So…..no one won then right? Ah don' owe Bee credits?"

Bee whirred in playful anger and held out his servo.

Shaking my head, I started to walk past them and to my room as the two began to playfully argue.

 **A/N: Lol, ok I'll stop there. Do you guys think my chapter are too long? Tell me in the comments if you think I should shorten them. Also, the next chapter will finally have some D-con action. I know I've had a lot of fluff going on lately. Also, I know some of the links don't show up, so if you're curious then PM me and I'll send you the links. I'll try to update soon, but with FSA tests coming up I make no promises. Till all are one fellow Transfans.**


	15. Shopping Trip

**A/N: Hey guys! So I've been re-reading this story and realized just how Mary-Sue my character seems and how cringe worthy this story is. I'm still going to be posting but I'm thinking about going back and rewriting some chapters to make Anna seem less Mary Sue. Just thought I'd give ya a heads up!**

 _Thoughts_

 _~Text message~_

 **:: Comm Link::**

 **Anna's POV**

I was just about to step out of my stall in the femmen's wash wracks when the door suddenly burst open. Startled by the sudden noise I slammed the door to my stall shut and put my back to it. The person who barged in made their way over towards me and a voice called out.

"Hey, you in here Anna?"

I sighed in relief and a bit of anxiety, it was only Mikaela. "Yes, I am here. Is there something you need Mikaela?"

"You and I are going shopping!" She exclaimed. I paled slightly and replied, "Now?"

"Yes now. We need to get so many things! Clothes, shampoo, tooth paste and tooth brushes-oh! Maybe they have a sale on shoes since its summer!"

 _Primus, if you love me you won't do this._ "Thank you for offer Mikaela, but I don't need to go shopping. I have my own set of clothes, my own tooth brush, I have some tooth paste, and I don't really need any shoes. I already have a pair. Besides, I don't have any money to go shopping."

"Oh no you don't", she said, marching over to stand in front of my stall. From the way her shadow looked she had her hands on her hips. "You and I are going, end of discussion. Don't make me drag you there kicking and screaming. Don't worry about the money, the military is going to be paying for this trip. Besides, it's a great opportunity to get to know each other."

I opened my mouth to respond but was cut off before I could even utter a sound.

"Now, hurry up and get out here. Jazz and Bumblebee are going with us. No more arguing or I will pull the age card young lady and I'll sick Jazz on you." She said, walking out of the room.

 _The age card? I'm practically the same age as her! Frag it, why did I mention the 'eternal 13 year old' thing._

XXXXXX

I'd like to say I managed to somehow get out of the shopping trip. Feign some sort of damage to my armor that required me to stay behind to fix or just take off flying. Instead, I found myself in one of the many stores at Tranquility Mall with Jazz and Bee in their holoforms. While Mikaela was leafing through a clothes rack I walked around the store with Jazz. Bee had wondered off somewhere else in the store.

"This 'shopin' don' seem too bad." Jazz said, stopping to look at a rack of shirts. Rolling eyes, I grabbed him by the arm and dragged him away. "You poor, poor mech. I'd give it about 10 klicks before you break. 5 klicks for Bee. Even less when we go to the food court."

Jazz looked at me in confusion and opened his mouth to say something when Mikaela walked over to us. She held a neon yellow shirt up against her front. "Hey, do you think yellow's my color?"

"Yes, it is." I replied immediately, slapping a hand over Jazz's mouth before he could give his opinion. Satisfied, she turned and began to walk to the fitting rooms in the back. I removed my hand from Jazz.

"Ok, crash course. When a human femmen asks if something looks good you automatically say yes. If she asks anything negative about it, like if it makes her look fat, you automatically say no. Anything to please her and get us the frag out."

Jazz blinked, before laughing. "Lil' lady, ah know how femmens work. Same concept wheneva a femmen asks if she should change her color or alt mode. Ah personally like shoppin'. The many different styles you humans have is facinatin'. Just relax an' enjoy tha trip."

I huffed, crossing my arms. Now, I don't want to sound like one of those teenage girls with bad attitudes or seem spoiled or anything. I. Just. Hate. Shopping. I'd rather be anywhere but shopping. Very rarely did I go to a store. When I did it was usually to buy high grade for my sire or to stock up on food since my sire would forget to. Get in. Get out. No dilly-dallying or taking my time to look. I go there, get the items, clip the coupon, fork over the credits, then make it home in time to make dinner before our sire came home.

Besides, I have better things to do than spend time worrying how I look. I yanked back to reality when something was thrusted into my arms. Blinking, I looked down at what it was. Ripped and faded jeans with a white crop top and plaid jacket.

"No" I deadpanned, shoving the clothes back at her.

"Why not? It'll look so cute on you!" Mikaela said, putting the clothes in front of me.

"I'm not wearing that shirt. Besides, I already have clothes back at base." Out of the corner of my optic I spotted Jazz looking over at use, trying to hold in a laugh. When our optics met he mouthed, "What was it you said about automatically saying yes to a femmen?"

Oh, if only glares could kill. Jazz would have been deactivated and already rusted through. Returning my eyes back to Mikaela, I huffed.

"No. I will not wear that and you can't do or say anything to make me." She frowned before scrunching up her eyebrows and widening her optics. Jutting out her bottom lips and making it tremble slightly for added affect.

I raised my optic ridge at her. Wasn't she too old to use that look? When I didn't say anything she huffed and took the clothes from me.

"Fine, be like that. I'm just trying to get to know you and spend time with you." She put the clothes on a random rack next to us and walked away.

I sighed…ok, so maybe I had been a little cold.

"What's wrong with Mikaela?" I looked over and saw Bee's holoform standing next to me.

"She's upset cause I wouldn't try on an outfit she picked out for me."

"Well, ya response was kinda cold too Ann."

I looked over and raised an optic ride (I seem to be doing that a lot lately).

"Ann?"

Jazz shrugged. "It's ya nickname."

I grimaced slightly. "You can just call me Nova. I prefer it actually."

"Do you not like shopping? I thought all females liked to shop." Bee asked.

"I hate it. I can survive on jeans and t-shirts. Besides all you do is look at different colored fabrics cut in various ways and overpriced."

"Well, maybe. But it jus' looks like she wants ta spend time wit cha. It's how femmens like ta bond. They get ta know each otha's likes an' dislikes an' its jus' something they enjoy. Jus' like how we mechs enjoy ta talk about our weapons and things like that."

I looked over at him and sighed before walking over to where Mikaela was, picking the outfit she chose for me off the rack beside me. I walked up beside her and put the clothes on her arm.

"I'll do the jeans…but the shirt has to cover more skin. I'm sorry for giving you the cold shoulder. I've just never really enjoyed shopping."

She looked over at me and after accepting my apology, she grabbed my arm and went completely batslag crazy.

XXXXXX

Three breems later we were all sitting in the food court. So far we had been to Rue 21, Rainbow, JC Penny's, TJ Max, Ross, Sears, Famous footwear, and Barn's and Noble's. After the third store I secretly listened to music using the earbuds built into my visor. I made sure to leave one audio open in case a question was thrown my way. Mikaela bought everything using a credit card given to them by the government. It was just a plain black rectangle with a white strip on the back. Nothing special or interesting about it.

I had chosen to get food from a place called Mandarin Express while Mikaela got Subway. Jazz and Bee were just sitting there talking.

"I thought your holoforms were capable of eating human food. Can you not process our food into energon?" I asked.

Bee just shrugged his shoulders while Jazz replied. "Huh, ah neva really asked Hatchet 'bout that. No harm in tryin ah guess."

"Well, if you can't process our fuel would your holoform generator glitch?"

"Nah, worse-case scenario is tha fuel passes right through meh." Jazz leaned over and took my chopsticks from my hand. He stared at them for a bit. Probably searching the internet on how to us them. After a minute he placed one stick in the crook of his thumb, positioning it as if he were holding a stylus. The other he set on top of the first, holding it between his thumb and pointer digit.

Then he reached over and grabbed some noodles off my plate with the chopsticks. He brought it to his mouth and I smirked internally. He placed the noodles in his mouth and began to chew.

"Huh…tha ain't too bad" He reached over and ate a few more bites.

 _Wait for it…._ He frowned and set his chopsticks down, breathing in and out of his mouth. He brought his servo up and began fanning his mouth.

"Wha..the..f-frag?"

Mikaela laughed, "You seriously didn't bother to question why the noodles are red? Dang…how much hot sauce do you use Anna?'

I just shrugged. "I've always enjoyed eating spicy food." I pushed my cup over towards Jazz and he grabbed it, chugging the contents.

After a while he finally spoke. "Lil lady. Ah like a lil' spice in mah energon too once ever cycle….but tha was jus' too much! How much did ya put?"

I held up a Sriracha bottle that was half empty and replied, "This was full when I took it."

Mikaela opened her mouth to respond when my visor pinged. I held up a hand to shush her and she quieted down, looking at me with a confused expression.

"What?"

"You guys got it too right." I asked Bee and Jazz. They both nodded, our eyes beginning to search the crowd of people. I just picked up a decepticon signal. Three in total, and they were _very_ close to our position.

My optics scanned the crowd, stopping on a police officer leaning against the wall to our left. He had on black sunglasses and was chewing on what looked like a tooth pick. His hair was jet black and he looked to be in his early thirties. I looked close and had my visor zoom in on him. His image flickered for just an astrosecond, becoming transparent before solidifying.

I set down the bottle of hot sauce with a slightly louder thud than was necessary. Jazz looked over at me I took my drink from him, sipping the on the straw I casually tilted my head in the officer's direction.

 _Barricade_ , I mouthed and he gave the slightest dip of his to show he got the message.

"I'm impressed you two. I'd figured you break within the first 10 klicks of being here." I said, picking up the conversation. If we stayed too quiet the three cons would know something was up.

Bee shrugged his shoulders, tilting his head to the right. I looked to the right and saw a tall man with black pants. He had on a jacket that was a mix of black and various shades of purple. He had on black gloves and strange designs on his sleeves. The purple lines running over his jacket made him look like he had just come from Megacon. A pair of black sunglasses completed his look and his purplish black hood was pulled up, obscuring the rest of his face.

He had a purple leash in his hand, a large black dog on the end of it. Soundwave and Ravage.

"Nah, we don't mind. Helps us learn more of…American culture. There's only so much da internet can tell ya." Jazz said, resting his head on his hand. Jazz's message was harder to read since his arm was in front of him and not in any particular direction. However, with a subtle jerk of his helm upward I realized the last one was somewhere behind him.

"Huh…well whatever you say. While today's trip wasn't as bad I still dislike shopping." Seeing Barricade making his way toward us I tapped my finger on the table five times.

I brushed my hand against Mikaela's arm and when she looked at me I whispered, "Danger. Get ready." Before she could respond Barricade was at our table.

"You kids having fun?" He asked.

Mikaela smiled and replied. "Yes we are officer. How has your day been?"

The 'officer' grinned at her, removing a pair of handcuffs. "Oh, it's about to become a lot better insect."

 **A/N: Ok…so not exactly where I wanted to stop but I knew I had to spit out something. It's been FOREVER since I've updated and I'm sorry for that. To make up for the long time in between chapters I've posted another book on called Fangirl Central (Transformers Edition). I update that one more frequently so check it out if you can. Hope you guys enjoy summer!**


	16. This is why I hate shopping!

**A/N: I LLLLLLLIIIIIIIVVVVVVVEEEEEEE! Hey, at least the wait wasn't that long this time…am I right? * holds up hand for a high five***

 ***A cricket chirps***

 **Yeesh…tough crowed. Ok, so I know you guys probably won't read this but I'mma say it anyway *clears vocalizer and takes a deep vent*…**

 **TRANSFOREMRS THE LAST KNIGHT IS FRAGGING AMAZING! SLAG DON'T GET BETTER THAN THAT FEMMENS AND MECHS! WWWWWAAAAAAAHHHHHHHOOOOOOOO! HAIL YEAH! IT WAS AWESOME! I DON'T WHAT THE FRAG THOSE PEOPLE WHO LEFT THE MOVIE POOR REVIEWS WAS SMOKING CAUSE THAT MOVIE WAS AWESOME! BUMBLEBEE WENT FROM CUTE TO DROP DEAD SEXY! *Wolf whistles as loud as I can***

 ***clears vocalizer* Ok…now that I've got that out of my system….one more thing. I'd like to dedicate this chapter, along with the chapter about the midnight spar with Ironhide and the shopping trip, to** **MysticFire101** **for giving me the idea for all three. I AM SO SORRY FOR NOT MENTIONING IT SOONER! My processor glitched and I totally forgot!** **JediWolfGirl** **has also helped me with my story greatly, so if you haven't already I strongly urge you to visit both their profiles and read their stories. They're amazing and I hope to be able to write as good as them...before I offline preferably.**

 **.NOW…enough of me working my vocalizer to an early spot in the junk yard. ON WARD MY PRETTIES….HAHAHAHAHA!**

 **Sideswipe: Man…seriously what are you on?!**

 **Ratchet: *sighs* Time for another processor scan**

 **Me: I'M PERFECTLY SANE! *optic twitches***

 **Ratchet: uh huh…sure you are *drags me into the scanning room***

 **Me: GOOD BYE CRUEL WORLD! DON'T LET SPARKS STEP ON YOUR PEDES WHILE SHE GUIDES ME TO THE WELL OF ALLSPARKS!**

 **Sideswipe: *shakes his helm and turns to Sunny* I almost feel sorry for the femmling. Being driven to insanity and subjected to the Hatchet…what a way to go. *Both twins share a moment of silence***

 **Sunstreaker: Sparklings….stay in school, don't do drugs, and stay away from fanfiction.**

 **Me: *yells from the other room* HEY! IF IT WEREN'T FOR FANFITION YOU'RE AFT WOULDN'T BE HERE! SO YOU TAKE YOUR JUDGMENTAL STATEMENT AND SHOVE IT UP YOUR-*multiple crashes and muffled curses are heard***

 **Ratchet: JOLT! GET YOUR AFT IN HERE! FIRST AID! WHERE ARE THOSE SLAGGING SEDATIVES!**

 **Twins: 0.0**

 _Thoughts_

 _ **Cybertronian**_

 **Anna's (Nova's) POV:**

You know in movies how there's that one moment where everything freezes in time before slag hits the fan? I always thought it was just something directors used to give the moment more feeling…that infamous "dramatic pause" that only happens in movies but never in real life. Well, let me just say that it's very real. It's your body's way of booting up your fight or flight instinct. While that's happening, your processor shuts down. All sense of logic and reason gets flung out the window, even for bots like Prowl. In the heat of the moment it's do or die, there's no time to stop and calculate the probability for an idea. In the heat of the moment, there is no such thing as time. You move and you keep moving, you're helm is on a swivel and the only though running through your processor is 'SURVIVAL'.

However, there is one thing I want to clear up. Before I do that, I want you to shutter your optics (or blink for the humans reading this). Now that you did that, tell me. How long did it take you to shutter your optics/blink? Not even a nano-klick right? That's how long that pause lasts. That's all the time you have to decide fight or flight. Which will you chose?

Fight?

Mikaela grabs my hand in a surprisingly strong grip, pulling us both up.

Or flight?

Barricade grins, before disappearing. A few nano-klicks later the building begins to shake.

Fight?

Five people disappear into thin air as people begin to scream and shout.

Or Flight?

Mothers call out, trying to gather the family and stick together. While others run towards the nearest exit. Slipping on my backpack, I let Mikaela take the lead. We run with the crowd, bobbing and weaving through people. We end up at the east parking lot of the mall, people are searching for their cars or simply running away. Turning around, we saw Barricade had transformed and towered over us. The wall next to him told us that he had shook the building and kicked it a few times. Jazz rounded the corner, tires screeching. He transformed and lunged towards Barricade, pinning him against the building.

Mikaela pulled us behind a dark grey Toyota and we crouched behind it as we heard the sound of jet engines. We looked above us and saw an F-22 fly overhead before transforming and landing in the parking lot. Starscream then began shouting, demanding that the 'pathetic insects reveal themselves at once'. Yeah, like we're gonna listen to him. A sound of screeching tires, clinking metal, and a blur of yellow and black occupied Starscream for a bit.

I stood and looked over the roof of the Toyota. "Hmm….four against two."

"Four? I only see two. That cop that chased Sam and Starscream." Mikaela said.

"The other one is designated Barricade. There should be another one. Look for either a dark purple/blue MQ-9 Reaper or a silver Mercedes Benz SLS AMG." I told her, glancing up at the sky and checking my visor. Nothing.

Mikaela looked impressed and whistled softly. "Dang, these guys got style." I smirked at her comment, _you dang right they do. That's one of the reasons why I love them._ Feeling a tap on my shoulder, I looked over at Mikaela. She put a finger to her lips and pointed above us.

Directly above us was a dark purple MQ-9 reaper. _So, that's his form in this universe...I will never hear the end of this from Starlight or Sol-_

Grimacing, I banish that train of thought and focused on the battle.

"Ok, so assuming Jazz and Bee called for backup already we should-" I was cut off by Mikaela, who reached into her purse and pulled out…twin pistols? The frag? I didn't know she carried those!

"Find better cover that will both protect us and give us a full view of the battle. We're too close here and out in the open. Let's go over by the shopping cart drop off. It has a roof and the bars on the side are set far enough for us to see. Even though it's made of cheap, easily bent metal it's better than behind a car. Those can be easily thrown. At least the cover is bolted to the ground. You can do your thing and I'll do the best I can with these."

I just stared at her, dumbfounded. Not hearing a response, Mikaela look at me.

"What? You think all that time spent with my dad I never learned how to shoot a gun?"

Snapping out of it, I shook my helm slightly.

"Uh, right! Ok, let's move. Those two can't hold out forever. Aim for the optics and in between the plating."

We chose fight.

Something exploded to our right and we ducked down, crouching close to the car's side. I scanned the surrounding area, Jazz and Bee had switched opponents at some point. Jazz and Starscream were battling it out, crushing cars and cracking pavement as they rolled around. Each trying to gain the upper servo. Jazz ended up on top of the seeker, pinning a wing beneath his knee and delivering punches to the seeker's faceplates. His shield blocked Starscream's punches while he reached into subspace and took out a blaster. Starscream growled and stilled momentarily, the blaster resting against his fore helm as it charged up.

Farther away, Bumblebee and Barricade were engaged in servo to servo combat. Bee had his fists under his chin, elbows tucked in towards his abdomen. He bounced lightly on his pedes, swiftly dodging Barricade's punches and kicks. Seeing an opening, Bee quickly darted forward under Barricade's guard and delivered swift punches to the con's chest plating.

Soundwave was quietly hovering above us, not moving. Since he had his TFP appearance, I'm guessing he also had some of his TFP characteristics. He was probably watching and recording the battle to show Megatron and would only step in if needed or ordered by Starscream.

After making sure the coast was mostly clear, we both made a beeline towards the small shelter. The shelter took up two of the parking rectangles and thankfully there weren't many carts in there. We ran in and crouched down once we were about half way under it. Mikaela reached in her purse and took out two extra bullet boxes before positioning herself. While she was getting situated I activated my armor, breathing in a sigh of contentment as I felt the cool metal envelope my body in a tight hug. I was home.

Reaching in my subspace I took out the knife I gave to Bee, _I need to stop lending my weapons to other people. Not my job to pick up their slack if they're not prepared for a battle._ I tossed the knife to Mikaela, who jumped when it landed at her feet.

"In case you run out of bullets. Try not to get grabbed but if you do plunge that between the wrist plating." With that, I activated my flight tech and took off.

A quick scan of the area showed that Jazz and Bee were doing alright, so with them occupied I made my way to Soundwave. I hadn't flown since Mission City so I was still new at the whole 'taking to the air' thing. I boosted power to my thrusters and shot up in the air. Waiting for the precise time, I grabbed ahold of one of Soundwave's wing before reducing power and just hovering.

Surprisingly, Soundwave made no move to attach or shake me off. Letting go of his wing, I cautiously hovered over to the nose of the plane. I looked him over with a critical optic, trying to judge if he was going to attack. When he didn't move a piston I spoke.

"Ya know, if all you brought was Barricade and Starscream you're losing your touch Soundwave."

Silence.

"So, what are you doing here? On Earth? You're not supposed to be here for another two years."

More silence.

Well, he is the strong and silent type. _This isn't right, this battle is going on too easily. Why would the Decepticons attack a populated are with two autobots near and only bring three bots? Wait….slag it! Where'd Ravage go?!_

Turning my back to the silent con, I scanned the area looking for the mechanical feline. There! He was crouching behind cars, making his way towards Mikaela's position. Mikaela didn't see him cause she was focusing on shooting Barricade's optics out. Just as I was about to descend to deal with Ravage I heard a scuttling noise, before lurching forward. Two things had jumped on my back and was now crawling down my torso and legs.

"Gah! Get off!" I bucked in midair and kicked out my legs, trying to throw off whatever was on me. Looking down, I saw flashes of silver, blue, and red. Rumble and Frenzy, I'll kick myself for being stupid after I get them off.

They scuttled around me and to my back, damaging my flight tech. With the thrusters deactivated we began to fall. I grabbed them in each hand as we fell and turned on my back, shielding them from most of the fall.

We hit the pavement, cracking it. I threw them both off me and quickly stood up. Removing the gauntlets, I took off the armor and activated the stasis pod. I grabbed both minibots and shoved them into the pod, sending the order through my mask for the pod to engage a forced stasis on the two. With that done, I put the gauntlets on and activated the wrist blades.

I ran over to Mikaela's position, keeping a lookout for Ravage. I made it to the small shelter with no sign of Ravage.

"Hey, you good?"

"Yeah, got one pack of bullets left."

"Ok, nice job. Let's try and get closer. It'll give you a better chance of hitting something."

"What happened to your armor?"

I gestured behind me, and she looked over.

"I didn't know they had roboanimals."

Pivoting around, I saw Ravage looking at us from the other side of the bars.

"Hey Mikaela?"

"Yeah?" Not taking her eyes off the 'roboanimal' Mikaela reached over and took her last container of bullets.

"This is why I hate shopping"

Ravage let out a mechanical growl and slashed through the metal bars.

"MOVE!"

We ran out from under there and towards the battling autobots. Sheathing the blade on one arm I grabbed Mikaela's hand so I could pull/guide her as she turned and fired at Ravage. I led us into running a wide arc, trying to get back to my stasis pod. Unfortunately, with two giant leaps he was right in front of us. We skidded to a halt as the machine gun on his back pointed at us. Letting go of Mikaela, I took out my blade just as she raised her arm and fired. I swear, that girl could have made a living as a sniper and a dang good one at that.

Ravage's optic shattered and he howled in pain, snarling and growling as he shook his helm. A pang of guilt hit me seeing him blinded and in pain. Shaking it off, we both ran towards the bots. Mikaela crouch behind a car and loaded her gun.

Starscream had managed to flip jazz and the two were once again rolling around trying to gain the upper servo. Barricade had Bumblebee down and pinned under his pede, mace hovering right above the scout's chest plates. Looking over, I saw Mikaela had saw and was aiming at Barricade's helm. I guess that means I'll take on the air commander. Not thinking, I bolted towards the two wrestling cybertronians. Not the smartest I know, but every second counts. No time for hesitation or fear. Starscream had gained the upper hand, a servo wrapped around Jazz's neck as he bodily pinned the smaller mech under him. Jazz's blaster lay just out of reach. I changed course and ran for the blaster. With a little help from my mask (the computer calculated angles, speed, and slag like that) I put on a burst of speed. I jumped on the blaster and using the momentum I pushed off and landed on Jazz's visor. The blaster spun with reach of Jazz's servo. Making a mental note to apologize later I ran over my guardian's faceplate. Being careful not to step on anything too sensitive I ran down his face and climbed up Starscream's arm. Using the forearm blades I stabbed his armor and pulled myself up, using the edges of plates and exposed wiring as foot holds.

I could have caused a lot of damage, slice important energon lines in the arm and rip out exposed wiring, but I didn't. Well ok I DID, but I didn't cut major energon lines. I was trying to make my way to the seeker's audio receptors so I could talk something out with him. Despite what others thought, Starscream 's processor actually did function. He was a scientist before the war started. Anyway, I created enough damage to make it look like I was trying my best to injure Starscream (Jazz was pinned under him after all) but most of it was cosmetic.

I finally made it to his audio receptor and I perched on his shoulder. Holding onto his helmet, mouth guard, thing I leaned in to his audio receptor.

" _ **Son of Vos, desist this activity at once."**_

It was like I flipped his off switch. Starscream froze, he didn't move a piston even when Jazz managed to wriggle out from under him.

" _ **I promise to explain as best I can. For now retreat. Autobot reinforcements will be here soon"**_

Rather than rebuke me with his usual "No one commands Starscream", he turned and backhanded Jazz away from us, then grabbed me and threw me up in the air. Transforming, he flew under me and I landed in his cockpit. The seatbelt restraints wrapped around me, pinning me to the seat as the seeker shot off into the sky.

Looking back, I saw Soundwave pursuing us. _He must have gotten his cassettes out._

I'm kind of looking forward to meeting the decepticons.

 **A/N: Ok, I know the new Transformers movie has been out for a while but I typed out the note in the beginning like, a month ago. I know, I'm a horrible author. I'll try to update more frequently but I'm not making any promises at this point. High school is fun but busy so idk. I also want to try and rewrite this story due to how cheesy it is (at least in my opinion, but hey. It's my first fanfiction so I'll cut myself a bit of slack). Please read and review! You can PM me ideas or just PM me to say Hi. Anyway…HAVE A GOOD LIFE AND SEE YA IN THE NEXT CHAPTER!**


	17. Aftermath of Irma's Rage

**A/N: Hi guys! Yeah, sorry this isn't a update. I know it's been a week since Irma but I just wanted to make sure everyone is doing ok. We were without power for 3 days, but other than that there was no major damage. Comment below and tell me how you're dealing with Irma's aftermath. Let me know if I need to deploy any bots, cons, jedi, wizards, witches, or anyone from the DC or Marvel universe to your location. Stay safe and Til All Are One! (Btw, I am working on the next chapter. I would have worked on it over the week long break (those of you who live in Lake and Orange county know what I'm talking about)...but Quicksilver (my laptop) went into stasis lock. After Soundwave, Prowl, and Preceptor got the power back on I was able to energize him (Wheeljack wanted to help but we all know that would have turned out.) Anyway, stay safe, let me know how you're doing, and Til all are one!**


	18. Discontinued

**A/N: Hi guys! Ok so before you rip me a new one, pump your breaks for a click and hear me out. I know I haven't updated this story in a year and I'm really sorry! I still have my muse for this story but I've been reading other people's stories and looking back on mine I've seen how much of a Mary sue and unrealistic my story is. So I'm going to rewrite the plot and discontinue** **Humanity's A Fragging Glitch** **. Thank you for all my readers and followers who have been patient and followed my story this far. If anyone is interested in** **Humanity's A Fragging Glitch** **PM me and you can have the story if you want to continue it. Til All Are One!**


End file.
